


Komahina by Ziana6

by Ziana6



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: Bottom Hinata Hajime, Komahina - Freeform, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, Top Komaeda Nagito
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:54:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 43
Words: 83,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29535045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziana6/pseuds/Ziana6
Summary: This was originally on wattpad but might be deleted due to the rumors. My readers were so so sweet and I didn’t want this being erased from the internet.. anyway this is chapter smut chapter smut basically but with a bunch of plot! There is mentions is sexual harassment and abuse. There is a lot of kinky stuff... anyway hope y’all enjoy! I’m going to upload every current chapter to ao3 and then I’ll fully edit all chapters and get rid of typos and mistakes!
Relationships: komahina
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

Just a reminder.. this is a non despair au. Hope's peak is just the name of their high school. But it's a normal high school. No ultimate talents but the ones with talents will just be good at whatever either secretly or not. Nagito's luck will kinda have apart of the story.. but it's not extreme like in the game. I'm this au he is a normal kid, his parents aren't dead, but he is semi-rich. Okay into the story!

Hajime's POV:

Wow? I'm already in high school. I thought to myself as I grabbed the cereal from the pantry, beginning to make my breakfast.   
I'm kinda nervous. First day of high school.. I wonder if I'll make any friends? All my other friends went to other high schools. I'm the only one going to hopes peak. My dad's work had him transferred. But my parents knew that I wanted to attend hopes peak. So I'm living alone in this small apartment til the end of 3rd year.   
I'm grateful my parents let me stay alone. My mom seemed worried but my dad didn't care. My dad disowned me the day I came out as gay. After that I was told never to speak about it again and that if I ever brought over a boy, he and I would be beat up.   
But now that I'm on my own, I can bring over whoever I want. Not that I plan on hooking up with anyone. But I'm a high schooler! I want a high school romance like everyone else!  
As I got lost into my thoughts I prepared my lunch and ate breakfast, then leaving my house in plenty of time to get to school.   
When I arrived at the school I felt a rush of blood go through my body. This it! This is the moment I've been waiting for, for so long! Here begins what should be the best 3-  
My thoughts were cut off when I suddenly fell to the ground feeling a weight on top of me.  
"I-I'm so sorry!" I heard a voice from on top of me. When I looked up it was a boy with white hair, his skin was as pale as his hair  
"A-ah! No worries! Are you alright?" I asked as we both got up.  
"I should be asking you that! I'm sorry for running into you!" He apologized.  
"No worries! What's your name I asked?" I asked him.  
"I'm Nagito Komaeda." He smiled.  
"I'm Hajime Hinata!" I smiled back.   
He sure was hot. Only barely taller then me too. I wonder what type of person he is.  
"I should get going to class! It was nice to meet you!" He waved at me walking away.   
I waved back and then walked in the same direction. I stayed a bit away from him so things wouldn't be awkward since we just said goodbye. But we kept going in the same direction eventually both ending up in the same classroom.   
"Well looks like it was our fate to meet!" Nagito smiles at me.  
"What a coincidence.. Well if you don't mind then.. let's be friends?" I asked.  
"You wanna be friends with me?" He looked at me like I was crazy.  
"I mean yeah- why not?" I asked him confused.  
"Are you sure you want to be friends with me?" He asked.  
"Of course I do. You seem like a nice guy!" I smiled at him.  
"S-sure.. I'd love to be friends.." He said a little shyly.   
It's not like I'm asking him out? Has he never had a friend before?   
We both look around the desk for our names. And as luck would have it.. we were both sitting right next to each other in the back. My seat being right next to the window. Wow cliche much...  
We both laughed and sat down. We still had 5 minutes before the bell rang.  
"So Komaeda.. Tell me about yourself." I said looking over at him.  
"O-oh okay.. Um.. There really isn't much about me to know." He said looking around nervously.  
"Well.. do you have any hobbies? Any interests?" I asked.  
"Not really. I'm like any other high school guy. I play video games every now and then, I watch action movies, etc.." He said.  
"Well I'm the same way.." I laughed awkwardly. We tried our best to make small talk and I learned a few things about Komaeda as we talked. After a few minutes the bell rang and so began high school.  
...

"Well that sure was a tiring day.. I'm going to head to the arcade. Would you like to come with me?" He asked.  
"Oh sure!" I said.  
"Oh you guys are going to the arcade too? Mind if I tag alone?" We turned around to a voice we heard behind us.  
It was a small girl with a gaming pin in her hair. She had short light pink hair. Wow she is so small and cute.. I thought to myself.  
"Sure we don't mind!" Komaeda said with a friendly smile.  
"My name is Chiaki Nanami! Nice to meet you!" She said bowing slightly as a greeting .  
"I'm Hajime Hinata!" I introduced myself.  
"And I'm Nagito Komaeda." He said in his soft and gentle voice.  
"We'll let's get going. I'm sure it will be a popular place for high schoolers to hang out." I said.  
On our way there we talked and we actually all had a lot in common. Nanami really likes video games and she is kinda low energy but if you bring up something she likes she will get excited all of the sudden.   
Komaeda seems to be very laid back and he enjoys listening and watching others. He is polite and kind. He also seems to have low self esteem.  
"What should we play first?" I asked them as we arrived to the arcade.  
"I tend to always play ddr.." Komaeda said.  
"I play Galaga a lot when I'm here." Nanami said.  
"Oh is that why you have the ship in your hair?" I asked.  
"Yeah! It's such a fun game! It's simple but gets harder as you get further and further into the game!" She said with sparkles in her eyes.  
"Oh then why don't we have a competition?" I suggested.  
"Oh and see who gets furthest into the game?" Komaeda asked.  
"Yeah! And we should have a punishment for the loser!" Nanami said.  
"Oh what a great idea! Hmm.." Komaeda started the think of a punishment.  
"Oh I know! There is a boba store across the street. Who ever loses buys everyone drinks!" I said.  
"Oh great idea!" Nanami said.  
And so began our competition.  
First up was me. I lost after about 15 minutes.  
"Wow Hajime! Your really good!" Komaeda said.  
Then Komaeda took his shot and bet me by 2 minutes.   
"Wow I don't know how you got past that level.." I said impressed.  
Nanami went next and we watched her pay for almost 30 minutes. I don't know how she kept up with it. It was amazing. Her fingers moved so fast.  
"Wow you two blew me out of the water..." I sighed in defeat.  
"I'm sorry-" Komaeda apologized.  
"Don't apologize! You guys won fair and square. So why don't we go get something to drink?" I smiled at both of them.  
They both smiled back and we went to go get boba.

Thanks for reading! I'll try to keep this book updated every Wednesday and Sunday!

(This book has been copied and pasted from wattpad! So the notes at the end and beginning of very old in most the chapters!)


	2. Chapter 2

⚠️Warning smut/lemon ahead⚠️  
Hajime's POV:

I've been a first year for about 3 months now. It's October and I'm friends with everyone in class. Our class is great and we all hang out a lot. Nagito and I have gotten closer as well. Over the past 3 months I've developed a crush on him.   
I can't help it.. Only Chiaki knows. She is a great friends of mine. She doesn't seem to have any romantic interest in any of our classmates but she is great for love advice. But I haven't tried anything with Nagito. I haven't even asked him if he likes anyone.  
We still occasionally hang out at the arcade but everything is going so well I don't want to ruin anything. But I still really want to as well. I want to tell him I like him. Maybe it's too soon? I've known him only for 3 months. But we are so close now..  
I sighed and laid my head down on the desk.  
"What's wrong Hajime?" Nagito asked.  
"Oh nothing just tired." I said.  
"Hello guys! Ibuki is having a Halloween party this Saturday! Will you two come?" Ibuki asked suddenly running up to our desks.  
"As in tomorrow?!" I asked since it was kinda sudden.  
"Yep!" Ibuki laughed.  
"Well I mean sure! I'm not doing anything tomorrow." I said smiling at her. I looked over to Nagito who had yet to give an answer.  
"I don't know.. party's aren't really my thing.." he said nervously.  
"Come on Nagito! It will be fun!" I smiled at him.  
"Well okay.. I guess I'll do.." he said.  
"Great! See you guys there!" She smiled and walked away right as the school bell rang.   
"Well then.. that was sudden.." I laughed.  
"It was.." I giggled.  
"Well I have go my mom needs help at home. I'll see you tomorrow I guess?" Nagito said to me.  
"Yeah! See you!" I smiled at him.  
His smile gets me every time.. my heart skips a beat..  
"Hajime your crush is getting obvious~" Nanami said suddenly from behind me.  
"Ah!" I jumped startled.  
"Is it really obvious?" I said.  
"Yes." I heard the whole class say and turn to look at me.  
"H-how-" I felt my face burn up in embarrassment.  
"Dude it's so obvious. But Komaeda apparently isn't that smart!" Soda said laughing.  
"You make goggly eyes at him during class!" Hiyoko said making fun of me.  
I put my head down on the desk in embarrassment.  
"It's okay Hajime! I'm sure he'll figure it out eventually!" Sonia said.  
Well at least my class is supportive of my crush.  
Time skip~  
Time for the party. I took my time trying to pick out a good outfit. Eventually deciding to be boring and wore black jeans and a dark green hoodie.   
I typed in Ibuki's address into my phone and started to walk to the party. Seems that everyone was coming to the party.   
When I arrived ibuki greeted me with a tight hug like she normally does. I joined the ones who had already here.   
"Hey hajime's here!" Souda yells announcing my present.  
"Hey everyone!" I smiled.  
I walked over to Nanami. "Nagito isn't here yet?" I asked.  
"Not yet. But the party just started and a few others aren't here yet.." Nanami answered.  
Eventually everyone arrived and we were all gathered in the main room of ibuki's house.  
Nagito stayed close to me and Nanami not really wanting to be at the party. Everyone was either drunk or the ones dealing with the drunk people. Nanami, Nagito, and I had a little drink just for the fun of it. But we weren't really drunk.  
"So it's Halloween.. so Ibuki has decided we should play the scariest game... Truth or Dare spin the bottle edition!" Ibuki laughed.   
"Great.." Fuyuhiko sighed out loud.  
This isn't a good idea.. it never is..  
"Come on guys!" Ibuki whined as she put the bottle in the middle.  
"Rules are simple. Someone spins the bottle. Who ever it lands on picks truth or dare. Whoever spinner the bottle will give them a truth or dare. You can either answer or do whatever you received or you must kiss that person in front of everyone." Ibuki explained.   
"I'll go first!!" Souda said excitedly. We all knew he wanted it to land on Sonia.  
He spinner the bottle and to his luck.. it lands on Gundham.  
"Ugh.. Truth or dare.." Soda asked looking away disappointed. We all laughed.  
"Truth.." Gundham answered hesitating a little.  
"Hmm... Would you rather give up your "magic" or your hamsters." Soda asked.  
"How dare you ask such a question. My dark diva's of destruction cost more then any one thing!" Gundham said almost offended.  
Gundham then spinner the bottle and it landed on Ibuki.  
"Alright.. Ibuki truth or dare." He asked but it sounded like more of a demand.  
"Dare!" She answered quickly.  
Gundham looked around nervously trying to think when Sonia leaned over and whispered something in his ear.  
"Okay.. I request that for the rest of the game you talk in first person." He said. We all gasped.   
Ibuki has always talked in third person can she do it?  
"I-I.. I can do it!" Ibuki shouted.  
Wow we were all impressed and clapped for her.  
Ibuki then spun the bottle and it landed on... me? All the girls snickered and then look at me with evil eyes.   
"Hajime... truth or dare..." Ibuki said with an evil smile.  
"I'm super scared now.. Dare?" I said worried. If I choose truth I was afraid they would make me confess to Nagito.   
"I dare you and Nagito to play seven minutes in heaven!" Ibuki blurted out. The whole room clapped for her as if she had done something amazing.  
"Wha-" Nagito said shocked.  
"I can't do that!" I objected. I could feel my face heat up.  
"Then you have to kiss ibuki~" Hiyoko laughed.  
"I can't do that either..." I sighed.  
"Come on! Just go to the bathroom since there isn't a closet!" Ibuki said.  
"Ugh.. fine!" I said in embarrassment. I grabbed nagito's hand and rushed to the bathroom. I closed the door behind us and sighed.  
"I'm sorry about this Nagito.." I apologized turning to him.  
"No no! I'm sorry your stuck with me and not any of the cute girls!" He apologized back.  
"What? No Nagito. You don't need to apologize for that.. I'd rather be in here with you then anyone else.." I said looking away.  
"What?-" Nagito said surprised.  
"I'm serious.. I should be apologizing to you. The only reason this happened is because the class knows I have a crush on you.. that's why they made you come in here with me.." I confessed.   
Oh my god.. did I just confess?! Me?! I confessed to Nagito? Why did I- I'm not ready?! I'm not ready to be rejected!  
"H-Hinata- you like me?!" He said shocked.  
I nodded my head in yes motion out of embarrassment I kept my eyes closed so I wouldn't have to see his disgust with me.  
I felt his hand grab my shoulders and then I felt warmth on my lips.   
What? What's happened?! I opened my eyes and Nagito was kissing me?!   
We pulled away from our kiss that only lasted a few seconds.   
"I must really be lucky.. having you fall for me.." Nagito said looking into my eyes.  
"You.. you like me back?" I asked still surprised that he had kissed me.  
"Of course I do.. how could I not.." he said as he pulled me closer into him.  
"So why don't we have fun with the few minutes we have left of our time?" Nagito whispered into my ear.   
My face felt hot again. I lifted my face and leaned into a kiss. We didn't pull away this time. He started to nibble my bottom lip asking for permission into my mouth. I opened my mouth to him. Letting his tongue roam around my mouth. I couldn't help but quietly moan a little. I can't believe this is happening..  
He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He sat me down on the sink ledge. I hung onto him for support as we got rougher with our make out.   
I pulled away to get air.  
"Nagito.." I moaned out quietly.. maybe it's because I'm a little tipsy but my head started to feel dizzy..  
"Hinata are you okay?!" He asked.  
"I feel really dizzy..." I said as I nuzzled my head into his chest.  
"I'll bring you home.. You might be a light weight.." he said as he wiped the drool from our mouths and off my face and then picked me up Bridal style.  
"Hey! Your time isn't over yet!" Ibuki argued.  
"I think hajime's a light weight. He suddenly got very dizzy and feel over.." Nagito lied so no one would know what we did.  
"Ugh.. Hajime you were so close.." Sonia sighed.  
"I'll bring him home.. See you all Monday!" Nagito said as he left. Before I knew it we were at my apartment. Nagito grabbed my keys from pocket and opened the apartment.   
"Can you stand?" He asked as he set me down.  
"Y-Yeah.." I said as I stabilized myself on my own two feet.  
"Alright well-" I could tell Nagito was about to leave so I cut him if by saying,  
"No! Please don't leave! Please spend the night with me... Let's continue.. I don't wanna ruin this!" I said sounding very desperate.  
"Hajime... Are you sure? Your drunk? You might regret this.." Nagito said looking away.  
"No! Please.. ever since you feel on top of me when we first meet! I've liked you! I thought you were so handsome! I'd never regret this!" I said clingy onto him.  
"Very well.." he said as he picked me back up and I pointed him in the direction of my bed.  
He set me down and I immediately pushed him down onto my bed so he was sitting on the edge. I crawled into his lap and sat down. I was know slightly taller then him since I was on his lap. I grabbed his face lightly caressing it to look up at me.  
"You're so pretty..." I said quietly said as I looked into his eyes.  
"Hinata.." Nagito said as he leaned in for a kiss but I pulled away slightly.  
"Please... call me Hajime.." I smiled at him.  
"Okay.. Hajime." He gave me his warm friendly smile. The one that makes my stomach feel like there are butterflies in it. We both leaned back into a kiss. Nagito moves his hand onto my hips slightly rubbing up and down my sides as I moved hips back and fourth in his lap. I could feel his boner rubbing against me. Nagito nibbled my lip again asking for entrance into my mouth, of course I let him in.  
Our tongues swirled around in pure bliss. Nagito pulled away to catch his breath and then started placing kisses on my neck.  
"Can I mark you?" He asked me.  
I nodded shyly as I turned my head to the side letting him have better access to my neck.   
He licked, nibbled, and sucked on my neck. I let out small grunts of pleasure. I pulled off my hoodie and Nagito pulled of his white t-shirt,  
Nagito moves his hand ups to my chest massaging my nipples while he still nibbled my neck and collarbone.  
"Mmm.. Nagito.. I want more~" I moaned out.  
I got off Nagito, stripping myself so I had nothing on. It was a little embarrassing but then I went on my knees in front of Nagito.  
I pulled of his pants as well with help from him.  
I slowly grabbed his hard member in my hand. I pressed it against my cheek.  
"You are bigger then I imagined.." I said as I continued to rub him all over me. Eventually starting to lick the tip. I got small grunts I'd pleasure out of him. But I wanted to hear more.  
I put his member into my mouth. Trying to slowly inch my way down his full length. I started to bob my head up and down trying to get more down my throat each time.   
"Ahh.. Hajime your throat feelings amazing~" he moaned.   
Nagito grabbed onto the back of my head bobbing me up and down faster and faster. Tears filled me eyes as he mouth fucked me. It felt so amazing.  
I swiped my fingers across his member to coat thin in pre cum and my saliva. I reached back and slowly entered a finger into my back end. My moans vibrated Nagito's member in my mouth.   
I continued to add anither finger stretching myself out more and more. Scissoring my fingers.   
"Hajime I'm gonna~" Nagito tried for pull my off him but I pressed his member further down my throat as he came into my mouth.   
I swallowed it all. And began to cough slightly gasping for air.  
"H-Hajime are you okay??" He asked me worried as he pulled me up onto his lap.   
"You didn't need to do that!" Nagito said worried as he grabbed a tissue from my night stand and wiped of my face.  
"I wanted to.. you tasted really good.." I smiled at him.  
"So please continue.. I want you in me.." I moaned as I rubbed myself against him.  
"Ugh... Hajime your so addictive.." he sighed as he flipped move so he on top of me. He pulled me legs over his shoulders as lined himself up against me.  
"Are you sure you aren't just drunk?" Nagito asked again.  
"I'm positive.. the amount of time I've fingered myself and masturbated to you.. dreaming and waiting for this moment.. for you to take me.." I said as I looked deep into his eyes to reassure him.   
"H-Hajime.." He stuttered out slightly embarrassed.  
I giggled at his cute blush.   
"Alright then... I'm going in.." he said as slowly started to insert himself into me.  
"Ahhh!" I moaned out loudly as I felt him slowly start to feel me up.  
"H-Hajime are you okay?!" He asked worried.  
"I-I'm fine.. it just feels a little sore... keep going.." I assured him.  
He inched further and further into me. I could barely even think clearly. My mind was filled with Nagito.  
"Can I start moving?" He asked after he had finished getting all of himself into me.   
"Yess.. please do.." I barley able to speak. I grabbed onto the sheets tightly. He started to move slowly in and out of me.   
"F-fuck.. Nagito.." I moaned out.  
"Hajime.. Your insides feel amazing.." Nagito grunted seductively into my ear.  
I looked into Nagito's eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist trying to get every single inch of him in me.  
He eventually picked up the past. Getting faster with every thrust. My eyes rolled back as I moaned loudly. It was so embarrassing but I didn't have the energy to worry about that. I was receiving so much pleasure I could barely even moan our nagito's name.  
"Hajime I'm close.." Nagito moaned.  
"Me too! Please come inside me! I want you!" I moaned loudly as he continued going faster and harder into me.   
After a few more thrusts I came all over my and Nagito's stomach's.  
Nagito continued thrusting deep into me even after I came. Over stimulating me. "Cum... please cum in me!" I moaned.  
A few seconds later her fully released into me. He laid down next to me as we both caught our breath.  
"Nagito that was amazing..." I panted out.  
"This may be the wrong time to ask.. but will you go out with me?" Nagito asked looking into my eyes.  
I couldn't help but start to cry.  
"I-I'm sorry- did I say something wrong?!" Nagito asked worried.  
"N-not at all.. I'm really happy.. yes of course.. I love you so much.." I cried as I sat up.   
Nagito wrapped his arms around me petting my hair as I cried into his shoulder. I started to calm down after a few minutes.  
"Why don't we get cleaned up?" Nagito said as he got up off the bed.  
I got up to follow him but as soon as I had both feet in the ground and stood up,  
"Ow!" I yelled in pain falling to the ground.  
"Hajime!" Nagito quickly ran over to pick me up.  
"I-I can't walk.. my hips are shaking.." I said embarrassed.  
"I'm so sorry.. I shouldn't have been so hard on you.. here-" he picked me up bridal style.  
"Don't be sorry! I really enjoyed it!" I said giving him a quick peck on the lips.  
"You really are addictive Hajime.." he smiled at me.

Hope you liked the chapter! The book isn't over! It's just getting started!


	3. Chapter 3

Hajime's POV:

I started to wake up and felt the warmth of something around me. I opened my eyes looking at what was curled against my back.   
"N-Nagito?!" I yelled as I fell backwards of the bed.  
"Ow!" I yelled as landed on the ground.  
"H-Hajime!?" Nagito shot up from the bed.  
And then it all hit me. The bathroom confession, him carrying me home, and the way he made me moan last night. All the embarrassing things I said and did.  
I covered my face in embarrassment.  
"I-I'm sorry I just remember what happened.." I said quietly.  
"Sorry.. I told you that you'd regret it..." Nagito said looking away sad.  
"No no no! I don't regret it! It's just when I'm drunk I get more confidence.. it's embarrassing thinking about everything," I said trying to get up, but my legs gave out on me.  
"But I definitely don't regret it!" I continued I said as I tried to crawl onto the bed.  
"Hajime-" Nagito called my name noticing my struggle. He picked me up under my arms and lifted me into his lap. I noticed I had boxers on and a t-shirt. Which means Nagito dressed me. How thoughtful.. he must of cleaned me up as well..  
"T-Thank you.." I said as I wrapped my arms around him.  
"Are you in pain?" He asked.  
"Kinda.. it just feel a bit sore and my legs feel really weak." I explained.  
"I'm sorry.. I lost control of myself!" He apologized.  
"I really did enjoy is Nagito.." I said I have him a quick kiss.  
We laid down and stayed on top of him resting a little more.   
"Do you want to tell everyone we are dating or keep quiet for a while?" I asked.  
"I don't mind people knowing. You told me that everyone knew you liked me though.." Nagito giggled a little at me.   
"H-hey.. Your right we should tell them." I said.  
I looked at my phone, "wow.. 123 messages?" I said out loud. I looked through my messages. Most of them being from soda and sonia. One thing they have in common, annoying me about Nagito...  
I texted everyone back saying that we were okay. I opened Nanami's message she was asking if I was okay.  
N= Nanami H=Hajime  
N: Are you two okay? Did you make it back safe?  
H: sorry for the late reply! Last night was a little crazy..  
N: what happened!!  
H: we sorta.. did it...  
N: really?!  
H: yeah..  
N: aww! Im so happy for you two!  
H: thanks! we are officially dating now!  
N: I'll let you two have some alone time! I promise I won't tell anyone you guys did it!  
H: Thanks! Ttyl

"Who are you texting?" Nagito asked.  
"Nanami.. She was wondering if we were okay!" I smiled.  
"Nanami is such a kind girl.." He said.  
"I told her I liked you first. She always gave me advice to get closer to you.." I said.  
"Your too cute.." Nagito said as he kissed my forehead.  
Time skip~  
I walked into class a little more nervous then usual. Quickly my classmates crowded me.  
"Where Nagito?"  
I heard someone say.  
"He didn't come with you?" I heard another voice.  
"Hajime did you confess?!" I heard another voice.  
"Calm down everyone-" when I said that everyone quieted down to hear me.  
"Yes I did. We are dating now.." I said duly.  
"Ekk!" I heard the girls squeal.  
"Congrats Hajime!" Nekomaru patted me on the back and I almost fell over.   
"You finally had the confidence to do it. Congratulations on your mission Hajime!" Gundham said. He was trying to be supportive even if he called it a mission..  
"Hajime how far did you go?" Soda nudged.  
I felt my face get warm but before I had to answer Mahiru slapped Soda on the arm.  
"Don't you have any manners? We don't need to know that!" Mahiru scolded him.  
"Well we are all happy for you!" Nanami smiles at me and then gave me a hug.   
"Group hug!" Nekomaru yelled and grabbed a bunch of our classmates and the rest running towards me. I could barely breathe but I was happy. Everyone disassembled and I continued to talk to some of the girls who wanted to know why I liked Nagito.   
Nagito opened the door and the whole room went silent looking straight at him.  
"G-Guys not again.." I sighed as they all ran to Nagito.  
I laughed and Nagito for in once seemed to be embarrassed infront of everyone. He normally doesn't show any other emotions then "happy" around everyone.  
They say continued with everyone starting to talk about their crush. Soda talking more about Sonia then usual. It made me happy..  
"Hajime- Nagito!" Nanami called as she walked up to our desks.  
"Hey Nanami!" I nagito smiled.  
"You have to promise me, just because you two are dating now you won't forget about me!" She made a small pouting face.  
"Of course not! We could never forget about our little gamer girl!" I smiled at her.  
We giggled and we all talked like we usual did. Nothing changed much and I really enjoyed it. When school ended we all went to the arcade like usual. But our classmates followed us their. And somehow it turned into a Monday arcade party.   
Fuyuhiko and Peko were playing a multiplayer game that Fuyuhiko kept losing and Peko kept apologizing. Gundham and Soda were battling in guitar hero, while Sonia watched clapping her hands to the beat. Mahiru was trying to get Hiyoko to leave Mikan alone who kept losing against ibuki in DDR. Nekomaru and Akane didn't really seem to be enjoying the arcade but they enjoyed the snacks for sure. Togami was watching over everyone and Teruteru was watching the fight happen between hiyoko and Mikan.   
I laughed happy that everyone was together. Nagito, Nanami, and I played Galga like we usual did. Trying to compete. I lost like usual. 

Time skip~

After everyone was done and Togami lectured us about doing our homework we decided to go home. When I got home I got a text from Nagito just asking if I was safe. He is so caring.. I still feel like this isn't real. But I still remember all the pain and pleasure so it has to be real..  
It so lonely in the apartment. Not that I miss home much. If I was home I would have never done all that with Nagito.. But I still feel alone. What I've heard of Nagito's parents is that they are very kind and are good parents. Not sure if that's true because Nagito thinks everyone is nice and that he doesn't deserve anyone. Like he's told me before. But I still try to believe that he has good parents.  
Must be nice. My mom is always out with friend or if she was home she never spoke to me much. My dad started hating me after I came out as gay. It's probably why he is paying for this apartment for me. So I'll be far from him. And when 18 and done with highschool he'll stop and they both will ignore me for good.  
I've tried texting them a few times to see how they are doing. But never got a response. I laid down on my bed starting to feel kinda depressed. 

Sorry if this chapter was boring but I needed it to set up the plot line! 💖


	4. Chapter 4

⚠️verbal and slight sexual abuse⚠️

Hajime's POV:

Nagito invited me out for an official date today. I've never felt so excited for something. He wanted to take me to the aquarium! He said he'd pick me up at my house.  
I decided on wearing black jeans and green hoodie. Nothing to special but it was Nagito's hoodie..   
I heard the door bell ring and walked to the door.   
"Hey Hajime!" Nagito greeted me with his usual friendly smile. I wrapped my arms around him pulling him into a tight embrace. I don't normally initiate affection especially in public because I get too nervous. But this time I couldn't resist hugging him.  
"Hajime.." Nagito said surprised by my sudden hug. He lifted up my chin placing a short but sweet kiss on my lips. I blushed and looked away. He giggled.  
"Ready to go?" He smiled.  
"Yeah!" I said grabbing his hand and closing my apartment door.  
"Hey Nagito.. I've been wondering about this for a while.. but have you ever dated anyone before me?" I asked.  
"No.. Your my first. I never really crushed on anyone before you. What about you?" He asked.  
"I dated a guy towards the end of middle school. I broke up as soon as we graduated because he was crazy..." I said remembering all the bad things he did to me.  
"Crazy?" He asked confused.  
"He abused me.. he bullied me but I stupidly fell in love with him." I said.  
"I-I'm Sorry.." Nagito said awkwardly.  
"Don't be! I'm away from it now! I have you!" I smiled hugging Nagito's arm. He smiled me and gave me a peck on the cheek. Soon enough we arrived at the aquarium.  
We walked around look at all the cute sea animals. I pointed out a all white fish who was far from the group.  
"It's like you!" I giggled.  
"H-Hajime-" He said slightly offended but the laughed after he took a good look at himself.  
"Well if I'm that one.. then your this one.." he said pointing at a yellow fish in the middle of a school of fish. I giggled in response.   
We continued to look around until Nagito wanted to get us drinks. I waited outside when I saw him. The guy who I've been hiding from. My ex, Rei.   
How could I be so dumb. I totally forgot he worked her.  
"Hajime?!" I heard his voice from behind me but I pretend not to hear. He grabbed my by the shoulder turning me around.  
"Where have you been?!" He asked slightly yelling at me.   
"Stop it people are gonna look. Leave me alone." I said turning back around.   
He grabbed me by the hand pulling me away. I pulled my phone quickly turning on my location and sending a help text to Nagito.  
He pulled me to a secluded place where no one was around. He pinned me against the wall quickly so I couldn't get away.  
"Let go of me, Rei." I said struggling.  
"Where did you go?!" He yelled at me.  
"I left! I left you! Now go away!" I yelled back.  
He slapped me across the face.   
"You won't ever speak to me that way!" He yelled as I fell down to the ground holding my face. He quickly picked me back up though.  
"You don't control me anymore!" I said tears filling my eyes.  
He pulled me into a kiss and I struggled to get away as he tried to get his tongue into my mouth. I started trying to bite him to get him off. But he continued. Until you felt him fling to the ground. I gasped for air as looked to see him in the ground and Nagito pulling me into his arms.  
"Hajime are you okay?" He asked looking at the red mark on my face and wiping of my mouth. I didn't notice but I was crying.   
"Nagito.." I cried into his jacket.  
"Oh so that's why.. You found another guy.. you slut." Rei insulted me as he got off the ground.  
"Don't call Hajime that! He has a name!" Nagito said angrily.  
"Oh? Did he tell what he use to do? He'd do anything I'd want him to. Anything~" Rei said trying to provoke Nagito.  
"N-No! Please don't!" I said trying to keep Rei quiet.  
"L-lets go Nagito..." I said pushing Nagito to the exit.  
"Ask him about it. See if Hajime will tell you how much of a whore he is." Rei laughed as I pushed Nagito out.   
The walk home was quiet. We didn't even hold hands. When we arrived to my apartment I didn't even know what to say.  
"Hajime.. we really should talk about what happened." Nagito said facing me.  
"I know." I said as I let him in. We sat down on the couch awkwardly.  
"Was that your abusive ex?" He asked.  
"His name is Rei..." I said as I nodded in a yes motion.  
"What was he talking about at the end?" He asked.  
"Multiple things. I did use to do anything he would tell me to. Weather that was buying him things or pleasuring him..." I said ashamed.  
"Was he your first." Nagito asked in a stern voice.   
"No! I never went that far with him! You were my first I promise!" I said worried Nagito would think of me as slut.   
(Real quick desclaimer I'm simply saying Hajime thoughts here. There is nothing wrong with a body count.)  
Nagito said quiet until I said spoke up.  
"I'm sorry.. I was in a bad part of life and I was scared to defy him. I'm not like that... I'm sorry I didn't tell you." I apologized.  
"No it's not your fault Hajime. I'm not mad at you." He said as he pulled me into his lap and brought me into a tight embrace.  
"We don't have to talk about it anymore. I'm sorry you went through that.. You deserve so much better and I promise I'll give that to you.." he said as he looked into my eyes.  
Tears fell from eyes in pure joy, "Nagito... thank you for helping me!"   
We held each other for a while.  
"I'll be honest though. It makes me jealous that you were with someone before me..." he said nuzzling into my neck.  
"Nagito! Your the one who took my virginity! You shouldn't be jealous!" I said pulling his face to meet mine and then placing a kiss onto his lips.  
"Make me yours again~" I whispered into his ear.

Kekekeke! Cliffhanger! Anyway! This book currently has no views and I'm sad. :(


	5. Chapter 5

Hajime's POV:

"Make me your again~" I whispered into his ear.  
"Ugh.. Hajime you know I can't resist you-" He said as he picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist as he brought me to my room. I giggled as he planted kisses on my neck.  
He sat down on the bed placing me in his lap.  
"You sure you want do this?" He asked me.  
"Of course. I feel really gross right now... I truly only want and love you Nagito." I said pulling Nagito's face close to my face.   
"You want me to remark you?" He asked seductively in my ear.   
"Yes.. I'm yours.." I said as I pulled Nagito into a kiss. I quickly opened my mouth to him letting his tongue swirl around my mouth. I grinned my hips against him  
"Hajime your so addictive.. I can't resist you~" He whispered into my skin, leaving hickeys that I know I'd have hell hiding later.   
He pulled my shirt of me playing with my nipples. Rubbing his fingers over them then slightly pinching.   
I let out small moans covering my mouth in embarrassment. This time I wasn't drunk. I was fully aware of everything. Nagito stripped me down fully. Playing and kissing the rest of my body.  
"N-Nagito this feels so weird..." I slightly moaned out.  
"Is something wrong?" Nagito asked stopping and bring his face up to mine.  
"Yeah.. it's just.. I feel embarrassed.." I said covering my face.  
"You were so confident a few minutes ago-" Nagito laughed at me as he grabbed my hands pulling them off my face.  
"I'm sorry I didn't mean to laugh.. why are you suddenly embarrassed?" He asked petting my back trying to comfort me.   
"I'm not drunk this time.. I'm just nervous.." I said burying my head into his shoulder hiding my face again.   
"We don't have to do this. It's okay Hajime." Nagito said petting my head.  
"No I really want to. I'm just embarrassed showing my body to you.." I said quietly still hiding my face.  
"Why don't we try under the blankets?" Nagito suggested.   
"I never thought of that.. yeah I'd like to try that." I said as I pulled my face to meet his.   
He picked me up and laid me down into the bed then covering me with the large comforter. I took of my clothes under the blanket and then dropped them on the ground still nervous.  
Nagito undressed and then joined me under the comforter. He slide me under him then bring his face to meet mine.  
"Do you feel better?" He asked.  
"Yes thank you..." I said wrapping my arms around him. "Please make me yours now.."  
I kissed him.  
"Hajime your so beautiful.." Nagito said as he reached his hand down to our members.  
"Ahh-" I moaned.  
Nagito rub our dicks together. Jerking both of us off. I close my eyes in embarrassment feeling my face heat up.   
"Hajime face me..." Nagito grunted out.  
I looked up into his eyes.  
"Stick our your tongue out.." Nagito demanded. I did as I was told opening my mouth and sticking out my tongue. Nagito sucked on my tongue and swirled his tongue into my mouth. We pulled away for air and a string of saliva connected our mouths.   
"Nagito please I can't wait any longer.. I wanna feel you inside of me~" I moaned.  
"Hajime.. if only you could see how lewd your face is.." Nagito said as he pulled his hand away from our members. Both of us leaking pre cum. Nagito put a finger to my entrance.  
"No I'm prepared enough from last night... please I can't wait any longer. Nagito fuck me!" I moaned.  
"Hajime~ I don't wanna hurt you.." Nagito said with a worried expression.  
I could barely think straight I wanted him in me so bad. I quickly pressed Nagito down so he was laying down on the bed and I quickly climbed onto his lap. He had no time to react.  
"Hajime!" Nagito said in surprise.  
I lined up his member to my entrance and slammed myself down onto him.   
"Fuhhhh! Ahhh~" I moaned out loudly.  
"Fuck- Hajime are you okay?" Nagito grunted.  
"Y-yes.. ahh.. you feel so good~" I said as I panted.   
He sat up so he was no longer laying down but I was still in his lap. I began to move my hips up and down slamming down on to him. Nagito put his hands on my hips helping me ride him.   
My mind was filled with pleasure. I lost all sense of decency. Moaning and slamming myself into Nagito.  
"Fuck~ Nagito I'm going to cum~" I moaned.  
"Me too Hajime~" Nagito moaned as well.  
"Cum into me! I want all of it!" I bounced more on him.  
After a few more bounces we came at the same time.   
"Ahhh~" I moaned feeling Nagito fill me up.   
We both collapsed down into the bed Nagito on top of me. He was still inside me.  
"That felt amazing Nagito.." I panted.  
"You sure weren't embarrassed riding me.." Nagito laughed.  
"I'm sorry.. did I hurt you?" I asked.  
"Not at all you just surprised me. You went from hiding under the covers do on top of me.  
My face flushed at the thought of what I just had done.  
"Oh sorry I'll pull out." Nagito said starting to get up.  
"No! Can we stay like this for a while? I like the feeling of you in me.. I feel connected to you.." I said pulling him back down and wrapping my arms around him. Nagito laughed a little.   
"What's funny?" I asked.  
"Nothing- it's just that you sound like a female trying to get pregnant!" He laughed.  
I gave him a pouty face.   
"Ah- sorry I didn't mean to call you a girl.." Nagito apologized.  
"It's not that. I wish I could have your child, Nagito. Of course we are young now. But I want to have a future with you. A family." I said with tears filling my eyes.  
"D-Don't cry!" Nagito said worried.  
"I'm sorry.. I don't know why I'm so emotional right now.." I said.  
"Hajime.. Don't apologize. Of course I want to start a family with you. I want use to be together til the end. But let's think about that later, okay?" Nagito gave me a quick peckz  
"Yeah.. I'm tired.." I sniffled.  
He pulled out of me and carried me to the bathroom helping me clean up and he changed the covers for me and we laid down for the night.


	6. Chapter 6

So I'm this chapter I'll introduce Izuru but in this book they are twins. 

Hajime's POV:   
I woke up to my phone ringing loudly. I forgot to silence it when Nagito and I got home last night.  
"H-Hello?" I answered still sleepy.   
"It's Izuru. I'm back from abroad. Father has decided to send me to the same highschool as you. So I'll be moving in with you next Monday." Izuru said in his usual slight monotone voice. It took my a moment to process what he had just said.   
"What?!" I yelled surprise.  
"Hajime?!" Nagito got up suddenly looking at me in surprise. I quickly got on top of Nagito covering his mouth.  
"Who is with you right now? Isn't 6 am in the morning for you?" Izuru asked.  
"N-no one! I didn't hear anything! But wait your moving in next Monday?!" I said still surprised.  
"Yes that is what I said." Izuru confirmed.  
"Alright then.. Text me updates. I'll make space for you.." I said still processing everything.  
"Alright. Thank you Hajime." Izuru thanked me.  
"Y-yeah talk to you later!" I said hanging up the phone.  
Looking down to realize Nagito clearly confused and his face was bright red. I was currently sitting on top of him naked still from last night, with my hand over his mouth. I could feel his harder boner against my butt.  
I removed my hand from his mouth.  
"S-sorry!" I said as I quickly got off him.   
"Y-yeah.. um mind explaining what just happened?" He asked.  
"Oh um my twin brother is moving in with me next Monday and will be attending school with us.." I said.  
"You have a twin brother?!" Nagito said surprised.  
"Oh yeah I never really talked to you about my family.." I said.  
"Hajime.. your really bad with communication.." Nagito sighed with a slight laughter.   
"H-hey.. I'm not that bad.." I whined slightly.  
"It's so early.." Nagito yawned laying back.  
"You gonna try to sleep off that?" I giggled pointing to the bulge that was hiding under the cover now.  
"H-huh" Nagito was embarrassed.  
"I'm sorry I really didn't mean to turn you on so early in the morning. Let me take care of that for you~" I purred out and went under the covers.   
"H-Hajime~" Nagito said with surprising sitting up in the bed his back against the back board.  
I wrapped my hand around his dick slowly jerking him off to tease him. I rubbed my fingers against his tip putting slight pressure against his tip.  
"F-fuck it's too early for this..." Nagito moaned.  
I could feel myself getting turned on as well. So I put my mouth around his length. Bobbing up down trying to fit his rather large length into my mouth.  
I reached my hand back entering a finger into myself. I moaned into his dick, vibrating it. I added another finger to myself finding my sweet spot and continued to play and press it as I sucked off Nagito.  
"Hajime I'm close.." Nagito grunted.  
He placed his hand onto my head bobbing my head faster. His length went further and further down my throat. I felt myself release as Nagito's cum shot down my throat. I collected all that I could into my mouth and slide my body up so I was sitting in his lap. I face him and opened my mouth to show him all his cum in my mouth and then swallowed.  
"F-fuck Hajime.. You really are lewd.." Nagito said petting the top of my head.   
"I can't help it.. I love you so much.. I can't help it when you present your self to me. I just want to be filled with you.." I said slightly embarrassed. He brought me into a tight embrace and then gave me a kiss as he laid me and him down. I was laying on top of him.   
"It's still early so let's sleep a little longer.." Nagito said with a soft sweet smile.  
I nuzzled into his chest and drifted off to sleep.  
Time skip~  
"You have a twin brother?!" Chiaki said I'm shock.  
"Y-yeah..." I said.  
"Hajime for being social you sure don't talk about yourself often.." Chiaki lectured me   
"Thank you!" Nagito said sarcastically since Nagito wouldn't leave me alone about not telling him. Chiaki giggled.  
"W-whatever. The problem is, Izuru is well.. pretty protective of me. So I can't tell him I'm with Nagito.." I sighed.  
"Oh- Well guess Nagito and you will have to hang out in public." Chiaki said.  
"Do you need help cleaning your place for Izuru?" Nagito asked.  
"Yeah actually.." I said.  
"We can help you! Cleaning party!" Chiaki smiled.  
"Alright then you guys can come over Saturday!" I smiled.  
We then continued to finish our lunch and headed back to class.  
I know Chiaki said we should just hang out publicly.. but whenever Nagito and are together alone we do dirty things. I enjoy it a lot but with Izuru we won't be able to do it as often. We haven't been dating for long.. maybe a 2 weeks? And we've already done dirty things 3 times.. Mayhe it's too much. Am I bothering Nagito?   
He did last time I sucked him of he said 'It's too early for this' but at the time i registered it as him enjoying himself. But maybe he wasn't. Maybe he meant it as he wasn't awake enough to go along with my antics..  
"Hajime Hinata?" I heard the teacher call my name.  
"Y-yes?" I asked startled.  
"Do you know the answer?" She asked.  
"Uh yeah it's 48 squared!" I replied. (I can't type the little 2 so deal with it)  
"Hm.. very good..." she said and continued with the lecture.  
I sighed.  
Nagito's POV:  
That's odd.. Hajime is always paying attention. He definitely was caught off guard with that question. He has been acting weird since lunch.   
I tried not to think much of it but soon enough school let out.   
Chiaki, Hajime, and I planned to go to the arcade today. So I got up from my seat meeting Chika and Hajime at the classroom door. Hajime still seemed distant. I grabbed his hand to hold it and he flinched.  
"S-sorry you startled me!" Hajime apologized.  
"Haha I've been here the whole time Hajime.." I laughed but to be honest his reaction hurt me.  
Chiaki talked on and on about a new video game they had just put into the arcade. The reason we were going is to play it.   
When we arrived Chiaki rushed over to the game.  
"Look! It's so pretty and new!" She said excitedly.  
"Haha! Sure is!" I smiled.  
Hajime smiled as well and we all went over to play it.  
Hajime was quiet for most of the time but replied when he needed too. Chiaki was too focused with the new game she didn't notice it, like she normally would. Soon enough though we called it a day and we all headed to our own homes.   
Saturday came and Chiaki and meet up to walk to hajime's together.  
"Does Hajime seem kind distant to you?" I asked.  
"Now that you say it. Yeah.. maybe his brother coming is stressing him out." Chiaki said.  
"Oh.. Your right I didn't think of that." That must be it. Hajime must just be stressed.  
"Hey guys!" Hajime smiled at us and let us in.  
"So what do you need us to do?" Chiaki asked.  
And so the long day of cleaning, moving, and sweating began.  
It was getting dark but he were almost finally finished.  
"Whew! Thanks guys! This would have been impossible without you!" Hajime smiled.   
He definitely seemed a lot better then before. Maybe he is stressed.  
"I better get going guys!" Chiaki said picking up her bag.   
"Want us to walk you home?" Hajime asked.  
"No! I'll text you when I get home! Bye bye!" She said giving us he friendly soft smile.  
"I can help you finish up!" I smiled at Hajime.  
"Y-yeah!" Hajime stuttered.  
Why is he nervous now? We continued to clean and it was now fully dark outside. Hajime had made us dinner.  
"So what's your brother like?" I asked.  
"Hmm.. we are polar opposites! He is the definition of emo.. He isn't very social but he is a genius!" Hajime answered.  
"Are you two close?" I asked.  
"I'd say so. We were closer as kids. But he went to study abroad for middle school. But I guess he is coming back for highschool." Hajime said.  
We continued to talk and I learned more and more about Hajime. He seemed to lose his anxiousness.  
It was getting pretty late and I didn't know if Hajime wanted me to stay or leave.  
"So are we all done here?" I asked.  
"Y-Yeah.." Hajime started, but I started to grab my things when I felt a hand grab the back of my t-shirt.  
"W-will you stay the night..." I heard him quietly say.  
I turned around and he nuzzled into my chest holding on my shirt.  
"Hajime.. tell me what's wrong.. why have you been acting so strangely lately?" I asked.  
"I um.. I'm sorry Nagito. I feel like lately maybe I've been making you uncomfortable.." He said not looking me in the eyes and barely audible.  
"W-what are you talking about?" I asked pulling his face to meet mine. His eyes had tears in them and he refused to look at me.  
"Like the other day.. you said it was too early for "this" when I was.. p-pleasuring you.." he muttered out.  
"Hajime I simply meant it was early in the morning and I myself was barely awake." I said realizing that small careless words of mine have had Hajime on edge all week.  
"S-so you didn't hate it?" He asked finally looking at me.  
"Of course I didn't, honey.. It's hard for me to control myself from touching you all over."  
I admitted. Hajime hugged me tightly and went we both prepared for bed. Hajime still seemed a little upset. We both laid down in his bed.  
"Izuru will be here Monday morning.." he sighed.  
"Do you not want him to?" I asked.  
Hajime turned to his side facing me and I did the same so I faced him.   
"Of course I do.. but I won't be able to have another time like this with you. I love hanging out with you Nagito. I feel in love with you for more then just your looks. But I love being connected to you. Maybe I am just a slut. But my mind is always filled with you at night. The few times we have already gone all the way.. I cherish those precious moments. But when izuru comes I'll lose them.." Hajime said tears filling his eyes again. My face felt hot from hearing his words.  
"L-look Hajime there will always be times where we can do something's. I'm sure we will have to be careful and change some things. But everything will be okay!" I smiled at him.  
"Nagito.." He cried slightly.  
"Hajime you sure are emotional at night.." I wiped his tears away.  
"This might be the last time for a while.. So- Nagito will you please fuck me so hard that I won't ever forget the feeling of it!" Hajime blurted out pulling me closer into him.  
"H-Hajime-" I started,   
"You know I can't ever say no to you.." I said as I got up and pinned him down to the bed.  
"You sure you wanna do this?" I asked.

Hajime's POV

"Why do you ask me that everytime we do something even though I'm the one who engages it?" I asked.  
"I just don't ever wanna hurt you or do something you don't like.." He answered.  
"I promise you I want this so much.. so please.." I said.  
Nagito pinned me down going straight to the point. He put his fingers in my mouth to lube them up.   
I tried my best to suck on them and get them as wet as possible. I could feel Nagito's length start to get hard and grow. I palmed his hard on.  
I eventually pulled his fingers out of my mouth and stripped myself fully. I went back down in the bed to Nagito, who now only had his white t-shirt and boxers on.   
I slowly pulled his length from his boxers.  
"You such a pretty color.. the head is such a pretty pink.. I love it so much.." I seductively played with Nagito's dick.  
"Nope not this time-" Nagito pushes me down into the bed so he was on top of me.  
"Hey I was going to suck you!" I argued.  
"Your always the one teasing me.. I wanna give you a taste of your own medicine!" Nagito said as he started to swirl his finger around my entrance.  
"Mm.. put it in already~" I moaned.  
"Ask me properly.." he teased.  
"Please Nagito, please enter your fingers into me!" I said squirming for friction.  
"Good bye~" he whispered in my ear.  
He entered his finger and stretched me out slowly. Eventually he had three fingers in me.   
"Ahh~ fuhhh.. N-Nag- Mmm~" I tried to keep my moans quiet.   
"Want me to fuck you?" Nagito asked.  
"Please please please..." I begged.  
"Please what?" He teases again.   
"Please Nagito fuck me.." I moaned.  
He pulled out his fingers and slowly entered me.  
"Mmnnn! Nya!" I moaned.  
"D-did you just moan like a cat?" Nagito said in shock.  
"I d-didn't mean to.. You went so deep into me so fast I couldn't control my voice..." I said embarrassed.  
"Fuck your hot.." Nagito cursed under his breath before starting to pull himself out onto to thrust himself back in me.  
"Mmnn.. Ahh- fuh! Huhhh! Mmmff.." I moaned as he thrusted back and fourth.  
"Hajime I'm close..." Nagito said.  
"Me too.. harder!" I moaned.  
I came a few moments later and Nagito filled me up a little after that.  
"Please Nagito.. don't stop.. do me all night~" I moaned.

Time skip~  
I woke up to light shining through my window and warmth surrounding my body. I opened my eyes to see the love of my life, Nagito.  
I can still feel him inside me even tho he cleaned me up well. We fuck almost all night. It's probably already the afternoon.  
"H-hajime?" Nagito yawned as he opened his eyes waking up.  
"Nagito.." I nuzzled him.   
He petted my head and then gave me a kiss.  
My fave flushed.  
"I swear your a different person when it's comes to getting fucked at night.." Nagito laughed.  
"I am not.." I said out of embarrassment.  
Remembering all the seductive and lustful things I said and did to Nagito last night. Only to be a blushing mess when he kisses me in the morning.  
"I just really like when we get passionate. I feel safe around you. And I like you so much it's easier for me to be honest sometimes." I explained but still embarrassed.  
"I know Hajime.. I love you the way you are and wouldn't change anything about you."  
Nagito smiled.  
"N-Nagito..." my heart was pounding.  
"I love you!" I said embarrassed and with the most confidence I could express.  
"I love you too Hajime!" Nagito pulled me in again only for us to fall asleep again.  
——  
Yay next chapter Izuru comes into the story!


	7. Chapter 7

Hajime's POV:  
"Izuru should be here any minute.." I said anxiously pacing back and fourth.   
"Hajime calm down. It's just your brother right?" Chiaki said.  
"She's right!" Nagito comforted me.  
"Thanks guy. Izuru and I were really close as kids but I haven't seen him in a few years because he went abroad.." I explained.  
"Wait if he study abroad what is he doing at a regular school like ours?" Chiaki asked.  
"To be honest I don't know what my father was thinking. Either Izuru got in trouble or father is trying to purposely ruin Izuru's bright future.." I answered.  
"Your father doesn't sound very nice.." Chiaki said.  
"He isn't." I said.  
Knock knock  
"Izuru-" I said shocked.  
I opened the door and their stood my twin brother.  
"Hajime it's been a while." He said I'm his usual monotone voice.  
"It has- oh! Let me introduce you, this Chiaki and Nagito! They are here to help you move in and your classmates from this point on!" I smiled at him.  
He bowed politely.  
"Thank you for helping Hajime and I." He said.  
"Your hair is really really long!" Chiaki's eye sparkled.  
Izuru's face had a light blush despite him not showing any emotion. OH MY GOSH- he definitely liked that compliment.  
"Thank you." He answered quietly.  
"Why don't we start unpacking! It's gonna be a long day!" I said.  
Nagito is oddly quiet.. is it possible he is nervous.  
We spent the whole day unpacking his stuff and getting him set up.  
"Nagito can you help me with this?" I called from Izuru's room.  
Nagito came into the room. I took this small chance knowing Chiaki and Izuru were outside.  
I pulled him into my arms as soon as he came into the room and kissed him.  
"H-Hajime-" Nagito whispered quietly out of surprise.  
"I'm sorry but it's hard to not..." I said taking in the scent of his shampoo I could smell on him.   
"Fine come here let's make this quick..." He said as he picked me up sat me in the desk.   
We frantically mushed together and I let his tongue roam my mouth.  
We heard the door open and talking and we both quickly straightened ourselves up.   
"Thanks Nagito for helping me let's get the rest of this stuff!" I acted and left the room.   
Time skip~  
It was just Izuru and I.  
"Well it sure had been a while.. sorry didn't meet you at the airport. Welcome back to Japan!" I smiled at him.  
"Thank you. You've grown a lot since the last time I saw you." Izuru looked me up and down.  
"You still refuse to get hair cuts.. your hair is so long doesn't it get annoying or in your way?" I asked touching his long hair.  
"Well it doesn't really bother me so I don't see why I should waste the time keeping up with a hair style.." he asked.  
It felt a little awkward.  
"Hajime."   
"Yeah?"   
"I'm sorry I left you with dad." He said.  
It surprised me.  
"You don't have to apologize for that! He probably wouldn't have taken no for an answer anyway." I said.  
Izuru hugged me, he doesn't show emotion very often but he does only around me every now and then.  
"Can I trim your hair at least a little so it's not dragging on the floor getting dirty?" I asked petting his head still hugging him.   
"If that would please you.." Izuru sighed.  
I then cut of at least 6 inches of his hair and it was still a little above his ankle.  
I then told all about the school. The morning came quick and we were both tried but headed to school.  
"You ready to go?" Asked him.  
"Yeah. I was wondering what the rest of your class is like. Chiaki was very nice. Nagito seemed nervous." He said.  
"Nagito just gets nervous around new people! But the rest of our class is great!" I smiled.  
We walked to school and as soon as we walked into the door everyone crowded around Izuru.  
"Wow you two look nothing alike!" Sonia said.  
They all asked Izuru a million and one questions. I went to go talk to Nagito.  
"He sure is popular.." Nagito giggled.  
"I kinda feel bad for him Izuru isn't exactly a social butterfly.." I trailed off.  
"Oh here you left this at my house!" I pulled out Nagito's shirt from my bag.  
"Oh I'm sorry!" Nagito apologized.  
"Really guys- right in front of my pop tart." Soda said from behind us eating his pop tart at his desk.  
"Aww you guys even spend that night at hajime's place!" Ibuki coed.  
"Is there something going on?" I heard Izuru behind me.  
"Ahh!" I screamed slightly from shock.   
"Sorry! I no nothing! Nagito just forgot his shirt at our place! Just returning it to him- you know because he's my best friend.."  
I said nervously.   
Nagito looked slightly hurt and mad but there wasn't anything I could do.  
"Haha! Hajime don't you mean boy-" right as ibuki was about to finish the sentence soda grabbed her hand and tried to distract her,   
"Ibuki I never noticed your bracelet! It's hella cool!" Soda said.  
Izuru looked thoroughly confused. Good.. Chiaki finally arrived at school.  
"Oh hey guys! Welcome to the class Izuru!" Chiaki smiled.  
"Thank you.." he bowed.   
The school bell rang and we all went to our seats and Izuru sat by Chiaki and infront of sonia, towards the front of the class.  
I texted Nagito:  
H: I'm sorry I freaked out. I'm sorry if I hurt you by calling you my best friend. Dating are not, Nagito your my best friend and so is Chiaki.  
—  
I saw Nagito look at his phone but then he put it away and didn't reply. Since we sit right next to each other I could tell he read the message.  
I put my phone away and sighed and tried my best to pay attention to the classes.   
School continued on Chiaki and I have Izuru a tour and we talked. Nagito ran off during lunch to see the other class. He has a few friends in there.  
"Hajime, Nagito, and I sometimes go to the arcade and to the boba place near it! You should come with us next time!" Chiaki said.  
Izuru nodded and seemed still a bit quiet.   
The school day ended and Nagito got up and packed his stuff without saying a word to me.  
I quickly packed my stuff and went up to Izuru saying I had to take care of something and I'd be right back. When I looked back Nagito was already exiting the classroom.  
I ran after him grabbed his hand and brought him to the boys bathroom. I looked the door so no one could get in.  
"Nagito.. please. I hate you ignoring me. I'm sorry!" I apologized.  
"Oh I'm sorry did your best friend hurt your feelings. Don't be too sad I'm just your friend." He said sarcastically.  
"Nagito.. I'm sorry. You know how I feel about you. I love you so much.." I said feeling guilty about what I had said.   
"Are we done here now?" He asked.   
"N-Nagito..." I could feel myself start to build up tears and feel them slowly falling down my face.   
I could tell he looked a little uncomfortable.  
"Nagito please... don't leave me like this. I'm really sorry! I love you so much! I think about you all the time. The way you speak to me, the way you touch me, the way you fill me up to the brim with yourself.. Nagito I love you so much.." I cried.  
"Ugh.. you know I can't resist you Hajime Hinata.." Nagito sighed and wrapped his arms around me as I cried.  
"Will you forgive me now and still ignore me.." I sniffled.  
"Yes.. But don't call me your friend again." Nagito said.  
"I promise I won't!" I hugged him tight.   
"I have to go home with Izuru but please text me tonight!" I have Nagito a kiss and started to leave.   
"I love you.." I whispered as I started to walk out of the bathroom   
"Izuru let's go home!" I smiled.  
Nagito's POV:  
Hajime has got me wrapped around his little finger. I thought to myself as I left the bathroom.  
"Nagito wanna come plays some games with me!" Chiaki asked.  
"Sure!" I gave her a smile.  
As we walked to the arcade I told her what had happened.  
"Oh I noticed you guys were a little weird today.. We should tell the class though if Hajime is really trying to hide it from Izuru." Chiaki said.  
"What do you think about Izuru?" I asked.  
"I think he is really nice!" Chiaki said.  
"Yeah.. me too.."  
—-  
Sorry this chapter was kinda boring. I'll spice it up next chapter. Also just a small reminder I have a Korekiyo x Rantaro fanfic! So please check that out! Thank you! 💖


	8. Chapter 8

Hajime's POV:

When we got home Izuru and I we did our homework together like old times, finished twice as fast. We made dinner and then went to our separate rooms for the night.   
I laid down I my bed freshly showered and pulled out my phone to text Nagito.  
N- Nagito H- Hajime  
——  
H- Hey   
N- Good evening :)   
H- What did you do after school?  
N- Chiaki and I went to the arcade and did some homework.  
H- That's great! Also I really am sorry about earlier today.  
N- It's okay. After hearing you say such shameless things out loud I just couldn't resis you   
H- Hey! I wasn't trying to be shameless or lewd or anything...  
N- What you said was pretty lewd   
N: "the way you fill me to the brim"  
H- ...  
N- and I'm pretty sure you weren't talking about me filling you with happiness.   
H- I was trying to express how much you mean to me  
H- but it's true.. I love the way you fill me up. I miss the feeling of you. When you'd come over after school and we'd do homework and you'd wrap your arms around me.  
H- when sometimes we'd go further and you'd fill me up with yourself over and over again..  
H- I love being connected to you Nagito..  
N- You can turn me on even over the phone..  
H- I wish we could do it again. I wanna suck you..  
N- Are you trying to seduce me? Your so lewd Hajime   
H- I can't help it!  
N- you really want me in your mouth don't you?  
H- yes..  
N- I'm more then just your chew toy   
H- I didn't mean it like that stupid!  
N- but you know you just want to suck and eat my seed don't you?   
H- Nagito..  
N- you want me to fill your insides with pleasure. But that lovely spot right inside you  
H- Nagito your just teasing me right now.. Izuru is in the next room over..  
N- But your pleasuring yourself right now? Aren't you?   
H- How did you know?!  
N- Are you trying to keep your voice down? Or are your thin fingers not enough to fill you?  
H- I'm not using my fingers...  
N- What are you using?   
H- Toys..  
N- You have those? You really are a slut for pleasure.  
H- Well your pleasuring yourself too aren't you?  
N- I can hear your anger and embarrassment through that text you, tsundere. But I am.  
H- Are you close?   
N- Yes, are you?   
H- very.. Nagito I really wish you were here..  
N- Just think of the times I've marked you as mine. The times I've entered you over and over again. As you begged and moaned in pleasure.  
H- Nagito..  
N- You think body loves being filled up with my seed. You squirt everywhere every time.. your a dirty boy aren't you?   
H- I came..  
N- good boy me too..  
H- I still wish you were here..  
N- I'll see you tomorrow at school okay?   
H- Okay.. love you  
N- I love you too  
—  
Time skip~

I woke up to my alarm like usual. Thinking of the texts I had sent last night. It really wasn't enough though. I can't wait to see Nagito. How do I express myself more to Nagito? Whenever we hang out or anything he initiates almost everything. I can only think of the time I kissed Nagito while we were moving in Izuru.   
It's already December and we have been dating since October. So three months.   
But now that Izuru is here I can't even invite him over to cuddle me.   
"Ugh!" I sighed out loud.   
"Are you okay?" Izuru asked as he passed me room.   
"Oh yeah I'm fine! Just tired!" I made an excuse.  
We both walked to school and Izuru told me about abroad.   
"Wow that sounds amazing!" I said as we walked into the classroom.   
Everyone was slowly coming into classroom and I stayed around Izuru until Chiaki came and surprisingly they both started talking. So I excused myself and went to Nagito.   
"Meet me in the bathroom-" I whispered in his ear and left to the bathroom.   
A few minutes passed and he came into the bathroom. No one is ever in the bathroom first thing in the morning.  
"What's up Hajime?" Nagito said as he entered locking the door behind him making it occupied.  
I quickly hugged him and I could feel my face burn with embarrassment.  
"H-Hajime?" He questioned.   
"I'm sorry I just miss you.. Can we just stay like this for a while??" I asked burying my face into his chest.  
He wrapped his arms around me tightly and we sunk down to the grown so I was sitting in his lap still buried in his lap.   
"I know it's only been a day. But I can't even give you affection during school because Izuru.." I whined.  
"Hajime you'll be fine. You went from August to October not dating me you know? We are more then friends of course now. But we can make it through this okay?" He petted circles in my back.  
"Yeah.. I love you Nagito.." I whispered quietly.  
"What happens to all your confidence? You only have it when your drunk or horny.." he laughed.  
"N-Nagito! I'm always confident!" I said slightly offended.  
"Mmhm.. sure babe~" he teased and nibbles on my ear making me gasp out.  
He then kissed me and looked at his watch.  
"We have to go back to class." He whispered sweetly into my ear.   
"O-Okay.."   
We both went back to our classroom and the school day began. Luckily Nagito was in the back next to me and Izuru is in the front. So we always get paired up during group projects too.  
It was now lunch time. Nagito, Chiaki, Izuru, and I sat together for lunch.   
"That's amazing! I've never had anyone play as many games as me!!" Chiaki's eye's were sparkling.   
"Seems you two hit off well!" I smiled at them.   
"Izuru is the coolest!" She said still excited.  
Izuru's face slightly blushed.   
Chiaki and Izuru talked about games while Nagito and I just relaxed and watched them.   
Soon enough though school came to an end. 

Time skip by a week~ it's now December 16. (They have don't get off of school until December 23)

It's snowy again today, I looked out the window at the schools front lawn. The tree that sits in front of the window is bare. Nagito and I haven't been able to even hang out alone since Izuru moved in. Nanami and Izuru have become really close friends so sometimes Nagito and I can sneak to the bathroom to just hug and cuddle.  
It's really getting to me though. I miss having my boyfriend around at my place.   
School continued on like usual.   
"Hey, Chiaki want to show me some games at her house. So I'll be at home later. Is that alright?" Izuru asked.   
"Yeah that's fine! Just text me when your on your way back!" I smiled.  
As soon as they left the classroom and looked over at Nagito who seemed to have the same idea. We both ran to my house.   
I held his hand as we ran. It was freezing outside but my body felt so hot. All I could think about is what's going to happen next.   
—-  
Thanks for reading! Real smut next chapter I promise! Reminder I have a Danganronpa smut book (looking for requests) and a Korekiyo x Rantaro fanfic, a new chapter will be out in a day or two! 💖   
I try to update this fic everyday or two to three days! I have a lot of inspiration so expect a new chapter tomorrow!


	9. Chapter 9

Hajime's POV:

As soon as we entered my apartment door, Nagito slammed me against the wall. I let out a small moan from the sudden pain in my bavk. I enjoyed it thought.   
He opened my mouth with his tongue and roamed around. He put his knee in between my legs moving it around my crouch.   
"Nagito..." I moaned out pulling back from the kiss trying to catch my breath.  
"You got turned on pretty fast.." Nagito seductively whispered into my ear.  
"N-Nagito..." I looked away in embarrassment.  
"When does Izuru get back?" Nagito asked rubbing the outline of my best with his hands.  
"P-probably not for a while.. But w-we should hurry. Please Nagito do me.." I moaned out while he played with my chest under my shirt.  
"As you wish~" he picked me up and brought me to my room.  
He laid me down onto the bed and immediately went for it knowing we didn't have much time. He pulled of my pants and underwear. I took of my tie and unbuttoned my shirt.   
Nagito pulled down his pants and boxers as well. He put his fingers in my mouth. I sucked on them until Nagito thought they were good enough. He slowly entered one into me.   
"Mmm.. Ahh~" I moaned out shamelessly trying to show Nagito that I was feeling good. He entered another one into me and scissored my insides.  
"N-Nagito! Right here!" I moaned as he hit my prostate.   
He then tried his best to hit the spot everytime with his fingers. I squirmed in slight discomfort.  
"N-Nagito it's not enough!" I moaned.  
He took out his fingers and lined his hard member up with entrance.  
"Are you ready?" He asked me in his soft angelic voice, and left kiss on my forehead.  
"Yes... p-please Nagito.." I moaned.  
He slowly entered himself into me. He started off slowly but it just wasn't enough for me, I flipped him over so I was riding him.   
"H-Hajime!" He said our of surprise.  
"Ahh! Nya~" I moaned out as I moved hips back and fourth on him. Trying to get him as deep as I could.   
"Nagito! Nagito!" I moaned out his member hit my prostate each time I bounced down on him. My legs started to shake as I slowly stopped bouncing my head filled with pleasure.   
Nagito took the advantage and filled me down so he was on top of me again. He spread my legs and put them over his shoulder. I put my hands on his that were resting on my waist. He thrusted into me harder.  
"Ahhh! Nagito! Nagito! Harder~" I moaned.  
"Hajime I'm close.." he moaned.  
"M-me too.. faster~" I moaned.  
With a few more thrusts I came over my chest. He continued a few more thrusts before he came into me.  
"Nagito-"   
"H-HAJIME?!" I heard a voice from my door way.   
I looked over to meet eyes with Izuru, and Chiaki was turned around but you could see her red ears.  
"I-Izuru?!" I said out of shock and embarrassment only for him to slam the door shut.   
Nagito and I looked at each other with no idea how to react.   
Time skip~   
Nagito and I stayed in my room and cleaned up as best we could. I looked at my phone only to see a short text from Izuru saying Chiaki and him went out for dinner.   
"Izuru is gone.." I said opening the door.  
Nagito and I washed up but we both felt embarrassed at what just happened.  
"L-lets go out for dinner.. I don't wanna be here when Izuru gets back.." I suggested.  
"Yeah that's fine with me." Nagito said.   
We went to a pizza places and both got a large pizza to share.  
"How do you think Izuru will react?" He asked.  
"I'm not sure... I didn't think he would find out about us like that. I even told him to text me when he was coming back but he didn't." I explained.  
"Are you okay?" Nagito asked placing his hand on mine.  
"I'll be okay. Let's just spend this time we have together right now. I don't know what's going to happen next.." I sighed.  
"It will be okay. I promise nothing will ever tear us apart." He smiled at me softly.  
I smiled backs and we left the restaurant. He gave me a kiss and began to walk home.   
I began to walk to my house and I felt so nervous. When I got there I slowly opened the door.   
"It's very late." I heard Izuru say.  
"I-Izuru.." I really didn't know what to say. We sat in awkward silence until he spoke up.  
"Hajime. I don't really mind you dating someone. But to such acts together. How long have you been together?" He asked.  
"3 months, we started dating in October.." I said quietly.  
"Was that your first time doing such a thing?" He asked.  
"No.." I said embarrassed.  
"How many times." He looked disappointed.  
I began mentally counting.. the first time here, after the aquarium, a few times in November, before Izuru came and it's December now and we just did it..   
"7? I think?" I said still trying to count.   
"Hajime." He said angerily.  
"Your not my parent okay! I'm a high schooler I can do it whenever I want and with whoever I want!" I yelled.  
"Hajime your 16! You don't need to be doing stuff like that!" He yelled back.   
"It's not of your business what I do with my boyfriend!!!" I yelled.  
"Hajime! Your not some cheap whore! So act like it!" He yelled.  
"I love Nagito! He is all I have! He is the only one I've ever done anything with! He loves me!" I cried.  
"Whatever. Hajime I don't mind you being gay. But you don't need to be doing stuff like that." He calmed down.  
"You would never know what it feels like to be in love! To want to be connected to your loved one!" I cried.   
"You left me! I was alone for so long! I finally found someone who loves me! You could never understand because you never even show emotion to me!" I cried and ran to my room.   
"H-Hajime!" He called.  
I cried, I couldn't help it. I didn't mean to say those mean things to Izuru. But not being with Nagito is my worst nightmare.  
I eventually just drifted to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Hajime’s POV:

Izuru and I haven't talked for almost a week. It's Saturday and Izuru hasn't let me out of the house and keeps a close eye on me. He kept me away from Nagito the best he could.   
I'm so sick of him.   
N- Nagito H- Hajime   
H- Nagito can I come over?   
N- of course, but Izuru is really going to let you?   
H- Well no I'm going to sneak out. He is asleep right now.   
N- I don't want you to get in trouble   
H- please we haven't even been able to talk in person at school!   
N- Okay.. your in luck my parents are out of town until next weekend.   
H- Okay I'll be there in 20 minutes  
—   
I grabbed a small bag and put in an extra pair of clothes in case, my charge, and phone. I opened my door slowly and quietly snuck out.   
I can't believe I actually was able to get out. I ran as fast as I could to Nagito's house.  
"Hajime!" He opened the door with a smile that showed me he was genuinely happy to see me.   
"Nagito!" I jumped into his arms almost crying.   
"I missed you so much! I never want to leave your side!" I cried.   
"It's okay! We are together now! Remember what I told you, nothing can keep us apart.." he petted my head.   
He brought me inside and brought me to his room.   
"Wow your house is huge.." I said nervously.  
"Yeah well my parents like to live a rich life.. But we do have many things to do here." He smiled.  
"Like what?" I asked,  
"Why don't we go to the hot tub? It's relaxing!" He suggested.  
"That sounds fantastic!" I smiled.   
He lent me a pair of swim trunks.  
He brought me to the hot tub that was outside on his deck. He had a huge back yard. I could see a single house around. I noticed that when I came here but his backyard is huge as well.  
We both got into the hot tub.   
"Ahh~ this feels great.." I moaned out.   
Nagito smiled at me.  
"You have been really stressed this past week haven't you?" He asked.  
"Yeah.. Izuru won't even let me go to the bathroom without him standing in there so I won't escape out the window." I explained.  
"I'm sorry.." Nagito said, clearly feeling guilty for what happened.  
"It's not your fault. I love being with you. I dont regret what happened. I would never take back what we did. I love you Nagito.." I said as I scooted closer to him.  
"Hajime your so beautiful.. you know that right..." he caressed my face.  
"N-Nagito-" I felt embarrassed.  
Nagito pulled me into his lap, my face faced his. I rested my head on his shoulder. I could feel Nagito's soft dick against me. He is way bigger then a normal high schooler.. you could definitely him though any pants even when he isn't hard. But damn is it turning me on. We have gone longer without sex but not this long without at least touching and kissing each other.   
I moved my hips slightly agianst him.   
"H-Hajime-" Nagito's face blushed.  
"Mmmnn.. I'm sorry. I can feel you against me. It's been so long.." I continued to rub myself against him.  
"Your always so horny.. I'm not just a dildo for you to use.." he sighed.  
"Believe me I know.. no matter how many times I ride my dildo it's nothing as good as you.. because your Nagito. My love who loves me and I love you.." I panted out.  
His face blushed and I could feel him get hard against me.  
"Did I turn you on? Talking about my dildo? I have 2.. a vibrator and a 10 inch pale dildo... I've used it atleast twice a day.. thinking of you.. it's never enough.. it's not as big as you. It doesn't fuck me like you do.." I moaned continuing to rub myself against him.  
"Fuck.. Hajime.." he moaned.  
"Let's go inside~" I whispered into his ear.  
"Oh but it's so warm in here~" he said Nandi felt him slip his hands into my swim trunks.  
"N-Nagito?! Here?!" I asked confused.  
"Don't you want to do it?" He asked.  
"Well y-yeah.." I said.  
I stood up and took off my swim trunks showing him them and then throwing them on the deck. He did the same.   
I got back into his lap. Slowly rubbing myself against him.   
"Ahh~" I moaned out over his shoulder.  
"How shameless... we are outside and you still moan like a shameless slut.." he degraded me.   
"N-Nagito.." I whined in shame.  
"Do you like it when I play with you here?" He asked and pinched my nibbles. Running his fingers across them and massaging them.  
"Mnnn~" I covered my mouth trying not to moan out.   
Nagito bit down on my neck and sucked leaving marks all over my chest and one on my neck. It's gonna be hard to hide but my collar might just hide it.   
"F-fuh.. fuck me Nagito.." I moaned.  
"I haven't prepared you yet.." he said reaching back his fingers.  
"No I can't wait any longer. I sat up and lined his member up with entrance and slammed down.   
"Fuck!" I moaned out loudly.  
"Hajime your so right.." Nagito grunted.  
I started to bounce up and down. The water splashing us and heating us up even more.  
"I'm going to cum.." I moaned but worried and not wanting to get it in the hot tub.  
"Go ahead.." he panted out thrusting into my harder.   
"N-Nagito the h-hot tub.." I barley spoke between moans.  
"It's fine.. just do it.." he thrusted a few more times and I came. After a few seconds later I felt his seed fill me to the brim.   
"N-Nagito.." I moaned.  
"That felt amazing.. I missed having you inside me.."  
—-  
I'm so inspired to write this book- there are already 10 chapters 😂   
Anyway reminder I have Danganronpa smut book open for requests and Korekiyo x Rantaro fanfic as well! Please go check it out! 💖


	11. Chapter 11

(Someone commented to make Nagito a bottom in a chapter- however for this book I just don't see Hajime topping Nagito. But I will write a spin off chapter of like if the first two chapters were reversed, so Nagito will be bottom) 

Hajime's POV:  
"It's getting pretty late.. I'd love for you to stay but won't Izuru get worried?" Nagito asked.  
"Your probably right.. I wish we could stay like this forever.." I nuzzled myself into his chest.  
We were currently just relaxing and cuddling in his room. His room was huge and so was his bed. Yet we still were so close to each other.   
"Me too..." he sighed kissing my forehead.  
A few minutes later I got ready to leave and he walked me to the front door.   
"I know this is gonna be hard for a while.. but please don't leave me."   
"Hajime, I will stay by your side until the end of time. I promise nothing will bring us apart."   
Liar  
"I promise as well!" I hugged him.  
I walked back to the apartment. I tried my best to quietly enter.  
"H-Hajime!" I heard Izuru rush towards me and hug me.  
"I was so worried.. I didn't know where you went.." he didn't let go of the tight embrace.  
"Izuru?" I was surprised.  
"I'm sorry.. please don't leave without telling me again. I'll let you see Nagito. Just please don't do that again.." he looked me in the eyes.  
"I-I'm sorry.. I should have told you but I wanted to see Nagito so bad.." I explained.  
"Okay.. fine. You are allowed to see Nagito. It's not my business what you do with him. But if I'm home you can't do anything. Got it?"   
"Izuru!" I hugged him tight.   
He finally understands...  
"Now let's go to bed.. I think we both had stressful nights." He said switching back into his non emotional state.  
I nodded and we both went our way to bed. Both happy and closer as twins.  
____  
Short time skip to Christmas break, it's now the 23rd of December

Hajime's POV:

Nagito and I decided to go shopping for Christmas present together. Not for each other but Izuru and Chiaki since is four decided fo have a Christmas party Christmas Eve.  
"The mall sure is crowded..." I said, already getting stressed out by the crowd alone.  
Nagito grabbed my hand, "Hold onto my hand and we won't be separated!"  
My heart melted into a puddle. I don't think he does it intentionally but he really is romantic. There is this special little smile he always gives me. It's so soft and loving...  
"Where should we go first?" He asked.  
"Hmm... Well let go to a game store for Chiaki. Her present is easy that way. But we have to figure out what game she doesn't have.." I thought.  
We walked to a game store and the inside was super busy as well.   
We walked around looking for a game. Trying to piece our memories together of what games she has told us about.  
"Oh how about the new animal crossing? I doubt she has that!" Nagito said.  
"But it's such a well known game, she probably pre ordered it.." I said.  
"I don't think so, she only can be two games every month with her money, but a bunch of games out around Christmas.. So she probably ordered the ones with most game play like \<[¥]*>{ and #]+*~€+!" I can't think of video game names) Nagito said.  
"Oh your right! Then let's get that!"   
We checked our and Nagito bought Chiaki a Pokémon plush, we didn't know which one it was but we knew she had a charm on her purse of it.   
"So we have a present for Chiaki.. What does Izuru like?" Nagito asked.  
"Hmm.. Well he likes to read!" I said.  
We walked over through many book stores not really sure what to get. My own twin brother, I have no idea what type of books he reads now.. Izuru always has preferred non-fiction over fiction I think.. so maybe I should find a book about animals or something!   
"Nagito I have an idea!" I pulled Nagito, over to the non-fiction area.   
"Something like a documentary but in a book!" I said.  
Nagito helped me look around, until we finally found books about foxes and bears.. It seems kinda boring but he likes this type of stuff right? Nagito could tell I was getting kinda stressed. We were in the back of the fairly large book store in the mall. No one was around, no even came down this eye in the last 30 minutes of looking.   
Nagito pinned me against the book case, making me squeak in surprise.  
"Well that was a cute noise.." Nagito teased me.  
I felt embarrassed form the stupid noise I made..  
"Don't be embarrassed. I love when you make cute noises~" He whispered into my ear seductive.  
He put his knee in between my legs, slowly adding pressure to my crotch.  
"Nagito.. We're in public.." I almost moaned out.  
"No one will see us..." He ribbed his knee right against my crotch, back and fourth. Making me move my hips slightly wanting more.  
"N-Nagito.." I moaned out quietly.  
"F-fine.. But let's make this quick.." I panted.  
"As you wish~"  
Nagito removed my pants and underwear. I felt so expose.. what if someone saw us.. Nagito turned me around so I was facing the book shelf, he put his finger in my mouth and grinded against me. I could feel his hard boner, and it just made me more turned on. After a few seconds he took his fingers out and entered them into me.   
"F-mmm.." I put my hands over my mouth to keep my noises in. He scissored his fingers, knowing exactly where my good spot was.   
"Nagito.. Hurry.."   
he unzipped his pants and pulled down his underwear only enough to let his member out. He picked me up and I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. He slowly lowered me down onto his length. I buried my face into his shoulder biting him, to keep myself from moaning loudly.   
He started to move up and down into me. It felt so amazing.. was it because we were in public? I might have found a new kink... After a while I could no longer think. My mind filled with the amazing pleasure I was feeling.   
"I'm close.." I moaned.  
"M-me too.."   
after a few more thrusts I came onto my and Nagito's shirt.   
"I-I'm coming.." he whispered into my ear, still thrusting.  
"W-wait! Not in me-" I tried to stop him but it was too late. And I had to cover my mouth to not moan, as I felt his warm liquid fill me.  
"Nagito.. You came in me.." I whined.  
"Is something wrong?" He asked.  
"How will I clean it up, we are in public..." I said embarrassed.  
"Hmm.. Well I have an idea, but first you need to clean up your mess." He said looking at his shirt that had my cum on it.  
I crawled over to him and licked it off his shirt, making sure to not forget any, it just looked like Nagito spilled a little water on his shirt.   
"Happy now." I said slightly salty.  
Nagito opened his backpack that he had brought along, and took out a something hug I couldn't tell what it was at first. Until he showed me, a butt plug.   
"Nagito." I said stern.  
"It's just to keep the cum in you until we can get into the bathroom. Okay?" He explained.  
"F-fine..." I said.  
Nagito laid me back slightly, and inserted the plug. I again tried my best to be quiet. He helped me put back on my pants and underwear.  
"Can you stand?" He asked.  
"Yeah.." I said and nagito helped me get up.   
"Let's check out and get you cleaned up. Okay?" He said again with that special loving smile that brings me so much joy.  
I don't want anyone else to see that smile, it's only for me. I don't want anyone else to have Nagito..  
———-  
How you guys liking the story? I really enjoy writing this book! :)


	12. Chapter 12

Hajime's POV:

"And done!" I said out loud to myself. I finally finished wrapping Nagito's, Chiaki's, and Izuru's presents! Tomorrow we are having the party.. This really has been a great year. I have noticed Chiaki and Izuru have been hanging out a lot. They still talk to us and we hang out all together but maybe the like each other?   
I heard my phone go off, it was Nagito so I answered.  
"Hey what's up?" I answered.  
"I just need to get out of the house today. Are you free?" He asked, but the sound in his voice sounded upset or sad.  
Something was wrong.   
"Yeah! Where do you want to meet?" I asked.  
"How about the brown sugar cafe?" He suggested.  
"Sounds good! I'll meet you there in.. 40 minutes?" I said looking at the clock.  
"Okay. See you there." He said and hung up.  
I wonder what's wrong.. He seems upset...   
I quickly changed into my black skinny jeans and my favorite dark green hoodie.  
I went to the bathroom to make sure I looked okay.   
"Hey Izuru?!" I yelled from the bathroom.  
"Yes!" He yelled back.  
"I'm going to see Nagito, I think somethings wrong.." I said exiting to the front door.  
"Okay be safe." He said as he nodded bye.   
I walked quickly to the cafe.   
Nagito wasn't here yet so I found a table, one in the corner back which had quite a bit of privacy. I nervously waited.   
After a short while Nagito came in and saw me. I got up to greet him and we ordered our drinks and sat down.   
"Is everything okay?" I asked nervously.  
"Well.. I'm sorry Hajime..." Nagito began looking choked up.  
Is he breaking up with me?  
"Nagito.. please tell me what's wrong.." I grabbed his hand.  
"I have been diagnosed with lymphoma.." He said.  
"It's a type of cancer. I have anywhere from 6 months to a year to live." He said clearly trying to not show emotions.   
I couldn't find anything to say. This isn't real right? This is a dream. This isn't happening. I misheard him is all.  
"I should have told you earlier. I went in for testing before school started. But got diagnosed earlier today." He said.  
"Why didn't you tell me you were going through this earlier? We have been dating for three months.. I've known you for 5 months and you didn't think to tell me about this?" I asked trying not to make a scene in a public place.   
"I didn't know how to tell you.. I didn't want to burden you or lose you..." He said looking away.  
"Nagito.. It wouldn't have. And I'm not going anywhere." I said grabbing his hand.   
He looked away clearly still sad.   
I caressed his face to face mine and his face with my hands.  
"Nagito.. We will make it through this together. Okay?" I started to cry and at this point I didn't care that we were in public anymore.  
"H-Hajime don't cry..." he said reaching out to me and grabbed his hands, he himself started to cry as well.  
"Please don't leave me.." I cried into his hands.  
"I won't.. Don't leave me either okay?" He said.  
Liar  
"I won't! Let's go back to my place okay?" I suggested.  
He nodded. We both wiped our tears away and walked to the apartment. I texted Izuru on the way.  
H- Nagito is coming over. We won't do anything and I'll explain everything after he leaves.   
I- That's fine I'm at Chiaki's.  
———  
Good he's not home..   
"I didn't realize how long the walk was.. I just ran to the cafe.." I laughed.   
"No wonder your so under dresses.." He laughed.  
"Yeah it's pretty cold!" I laughed.  
"Do you want my jacket?" He asked.  
"No! I'm fine! We are almost home anyway!" I smiled and held his hand tightly as we walked.   
When we finally arrived I brought him to my room. I pulled him onto the bed.  
"I'm cold..." I snuggled into him.  
He petted my head.  
"Nagito..."   
"Yeah?"  
"I love you." I held tight onto him.   
"I love you too Hajime..." I could feel Nagito sniffle and cry into me.  
I jumped up.  
"No no no! No being sad!" I said. Nagito looked shocked.  
"Come on we have to do something!" I said trying to motivate him.  
"Do something? Like what?" He asked not looking happy with having to do something. I turned on my speaker and my hit play on my playlist. The song weak came on.  
"I love this song! Come on!" I pulled him up.   
He still looked a bit down.   
I spun him around earning a giggle from him.  
We were laughing and I sang the song out loud even though I sucked at singing. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist and he spun me around.  
"See aren't you having fun?" I laughed packing a kiss on his forehead.  
"I am.." he laughed.  
My phone rang, playing loudly over the speaker, scaring Nagito and I so he fell on top of me. I quickly answered my phone to make the ringing stop.  
"Hello?" I answered.  
"Are you at the apartment?" Chiaki asked.  
"Yeah Nagito's with me.." I answered.  
Nagito looked at me not knowing who I was talking with.   
"Okay Izuru and I will come over and we can all hang out! We will be there in an hour or so!" she said.  
"Okay! See you guys soon!" I hung up.  
"Who was it?" He asked still on top of me  
On the ground.   
"Chiaki and Izuru! They are coming over so we can all hang out!" I answered.  
"Aww but I want you all to myself today.." He whined.   
I giggled and wrapped my arms around his neck.   
"We are alone for the next hour.." I hinted.  
"Oh? Is there something you want to do?" He teased me.  
I felt my face heat up and lost my moment confidence.  
"N-nothing!" I said trying to get up, but Nagito kept me pinned to the ground.  
"Nothing? You sure~" he whispered seductively in my ear.   
"Y-Yeah.. get off me!" I whined.  
"Wow.. being so dishonest to your own boyfriend.." He teased, dragging his finger down my chest.   
"No.. your always the one who teases and plays with me!" I whined and pushed him up off me.   
I stood up and pulled him to the bed, sitting him down on the ledge. I got down onto my knees and started to unzip his pants.  
"You don't have-" Nagito scooted slightly back.  
"N-no! I w-want to please y-you..." I said nervously.   
I've done this a few times now. He is relatively big for our age. I've only been able to deep throat him once with the help of him.. all the times he ends up pulling me off and changing positions. This time I'm going to please him..  
I slowly took out his member and rubbed it against my checks. I wrapped my hands around his length and ever so slightly rubbed up and down. I then lick the tip. Then licking from the base to the tip.   
Nagito was half hard and I looked up hoping he was enjoying it. I wrapped my lips around the head and slowly put more of his length into my mouth. I strayed bobbing back and fourth faster each time. He was getting bigger in my mouth.   
I tried to breath in through my nose when I pulled him out. Breathing the most I could ever second I could. I brought as much as I could into my mouth.   
I brought Nagito's hand behind my head, tell him to push my head back into him as much as possible.   
"F-fuck... Hajime.." he moaned.  
Making me happy, I know I'm doing something right. Nagito forced himself down my throat more. I was chocking from how far he was in my throat. Tears filled my eyes and I could feel Nagito's length throb.   
"I'm cumming.." he moaned.  
I hummed into him so I could vibrate his length in my throat. It pushed him right over the edge. He came down my throat and I swallowed all of it.   
"Hajime that was amazing.." he panted.  
"I'm glad I was able to please you~" I said as I rubbed his wet length around my face.  
"Wow how lewd.. you just love my cock don't you~" He teased me again and picked me up.  
I whined when he took his length from me.   
"Your so needy.." he laughed.  
"It's been a while since we've done it in your room." He said as he laid me down.   
"My bedding has lost its sent of you. You stayed over so many nights.. I miss smelling you when I slept.." I said pulling him close to me.  
"Why don't you keep my hoodie then?" He said pointing to my chair that had his hoodie in it.   
"R-really.. you don't think it would be weird.." I asked.  
"Not at all.. I love the scent of you as well~" he petted me.  
I pulled him into a kiss that we didn't pull away from. I opened my mouth letting his tongue to explore. Nagito helped me inch my pants and underwear down so we could continue.   
"I w-wanna try something.." I muttered out pulling away from our intense kiss.  
"What is it?" He asked.  
"C-can you be... r-rough with me.." I stuttered out.  
"Are you a masochist?!" Nagito asked surprised.  
"I don't know! I just wanna try something new..." I made an excuse, knowing damn well I was one.  
"Okay.. any other requests?" He asked.  
"Just treat me roughly verbally as well.." I said embarrassed worried Nagito would judge me.  
"As you wish.. The safety word is.." he thought for second looking around the room, "Orange!" He suddenly said. I giggled and nodded my head okay.   
"Just promise to tell me if something's wrong. I don't really wanna hurt you.." he said worried.   
"I promise." I kissed his forehead.  
Nagito seemed a bit nervous but then he changed. I could see it in his eyes.. It made my whole body shiver.   
He flipped me over so my head was buried in my pillow, and pulled my waist up harshly so my ass was in the air.  
"Ah-" I let our a slight yelp of surprise.  
I rubbed my ass right against his length, looking for frictions. I was so on edge and just wanted him so bad.   
He harshly slapped my ass causing me to moan rather loudly in a small yelp.  
"I didn't say you could do that." He said sternly pushing my hips down into the bed. I grind against the bedding turned on.   
"Your not being very obedient today..." He said.  
"Your not being a good boy are you?" He whispered into my ear, sending warmth through our my body.   
"I haven't.." I panted out.  
"I think you need to be punished~" He said tracing my body with his hands.  
"P-punish me.. I've b-been bad..." I stuttered out.   
"Well atleast you can admit it.." He sighed and brought my hips up in the air again. He lined himself up to my entrance. I could feel his hesitation, he was worried about me getting hurt. I nudged him with my entrance just barely, to tell him I'm okay.   
He entered me in one push, thirsting deep within me.  
"Ahhh!~" I almost screamed out.   
He look worried so I muttered "P-punish me more~"  
He rammed himself into me harder. The pain and the pleasure was over whelming me. I loved feeling the pain Nagito could give me. I couldn't help but be loud. It felt way better then the times before.  
"Are you enjoying your punishment? You really are a slut." He degraded me.  
"Y-yes.. I'm a slut for you.." I moaned.   
"Are you now? You dirty little whore." He insulted me again making my body tingle.   
Nagito began slapping my ass as thrusted deep into me.   
"Ahh! Fuh.. Mmm~ Fuck~" I moaned.  
I could feel myself getting closer with every slap and thrust, I didn't want it to end. Nagito slipped me over so that I was on my back and my legs spread wide to him. He stopped thrusting.   
"Do you spread your legs for every guy?" He insulted me.  
"N-no! Only you!" I said.  
"So your my whore huh? Oh but you've been bad so I can't be so gentle on you body~" he said as he clasped my face with his hand.  
He moved his hands down to my neck and added light pleasure, choking me slightly. I moved my hands to the top of his, as if to say that I was okay.   
He began to thrust hard into me again. He added more pressure to my neck choking me. It's felt amazing.   
"I-I'm..... c-cum- ing!" I was able to chock out.  
"He continued to go hard and then I came on my chest. He continued ramming into me.   
"Mmmmmnnn!" I moaned out being over stimulated. After a few more thrusts tho he came deep into me.   
"Ahh~" I moaned over stimulated from the pleasure.  
"H-Hajime are you okay?!" Nagito quickly picked me up bring me into his lap. Caressing me.  
"I'm fine.. that felt amazing!" I smiled still panting.  
"Are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere?" He asked cradling me.   
"Nagito, I'm fine! Really. That felt amazing! Thank you!" I gave him a quick peck.  
"Okay well let's get cleaned up before Izuru and Chiaki come. We have 20 minutes.." he said looking at his phone.   
I got up and collapsed to the floor.  
"Ahh-" I screamed hitting the ground.  
"H-Hajime!" Nagito said.  
"Um... can you carry me to the bathroom? My legs are still shaking.." I said nervously.  
"Hajime you were supposed to tell me if I went to hard on you.." He said worried picking me up bridal style.  
"It felt amazing Nagito.. Your just really good!" I smiled.  
His face blushed red and he tried to ignore my comment, so I giggled. I tried my best to not let any of his cum drip out of me. He placed me down on the floor and turned on the water.   
He picked me back up and grabbed the shower head that was detachable and long.   
"Ready?" He asked.  
"Y-Yeah.." I replied.  
He inserted his fingers and rubbed around, scrapping out the cum. I covered my mouth trying not to moan. My legs were very clearly shaking.   
"Your really weak to pleasure.." Nagito laughed finishing cleaning me.   
"Ahh.. only if it's you.." I smiled.  
He smiled and continued to clean me up and placed me down with a towel wrapped around me.   
The next thing I knew he was waking me up in the bed.   
"Hm?" I woke up groggily looking at my surroundings.  
"Chikai and Izuru are here." He whispered softly.   
I realized what had happened and looked down and I was fully dressed, Nagito is so kind..   
I got up and I walked out to the main room.   
"Morning Hajime!" Chiaki laughed.  
"Sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep.." I said sitting down on the couch.  
"Well what should we do?" Nagito asked.

———  
This chapter was getting too long- but Um yeah... hope you enjoyed.. love y'all! 💖


	13. Chapter 13

Hajime's POV:  
"Why don't we watch a movie?" Chiaki suggested.  
"I'm fine with that." Izuru said.  
"Me too, how about you Nagito?" I asked.   
"Yeah I'm in!" He smiled.  
Chiaki and I went through Netflix looking for something to watch. Izuru and Nagito went to the kitchen to make snacks.  
"Hey Hajime?" She asked.  
"Yes?" I looked over at her.  
"I-is Izuru seeing anyone?" Chiaki asked?  
"Hmm? Wait do you like him?" I whispered quietly but excited.  
"Y-yes.." she said very shyly.  
"Well luckily for you he isn't seeing anyone. He spends so much time with you I'm pretty sure he likes you too!" I continued to whisper so the guys wouldn't hear us.  
"I'm glad to hear that.." she smiled softly.  
"I have an idea. Let's put on a horror movie! When it gets scary grab onto him!" I knew it was cliche but it could work.   
"W-will that work?" She asked.   
"Yeah!" I said.  
We looked for a scary movie, The Conjuring.  
"What movie are we watching?" Izuru asked walking our with snacks with Nagito.   
"The Conjuring!" I said.  
"Isn't that a horror movie?" Nagito asked.  
Chiaki nodded in a yes motion.  
"Hajime aren't you scared of horror movies?" Izuru said revealing one of my many embarrassing secrets, I can't watch horror movies.  
"N-no! I out grew that!" I said embarrassed.  
Nagito laughed a little.  
"Okay then let's watch it." Izuru said trying to call my bluff.   
It's okay.. I'm doing this for Chiaki.   
Nagito and I sat down on one of the couches and Chiaki and Izuru sat in the other one. Just as planned.   
The movie started, I tried to tune it out or cover my ears. Chiaki didn't seem to be enjoy the movie much either. She looked scared. Izuru and Nagito seemed to be watching it like it was any other movie. Suddenly a jump scared happened.  
"Ahhh!!" Chiaki and I screamed.  
Chiaki hiding her face in Izuru's arm. I however hide myself into Nagito.   
"I thought you weren't scared?" Nagito whispered teasingly into my ear.   
I knew he did it to make me try to be tough. But I hate horror movies so much. Nagito put arm around and pulled me in close. I held onto him hiding from the scary movie.  
"The parts over." He whispered telling me it's okay to look back at the tv.   
He petted me and held me close to him.   
Izuru held Chiaki close to him as well. Even though I'm not enjoying this movie, I'm glad Chiaki and Izuru are getting closer.  
After another 30 minutes I felt Nagito's head on mine, he had fallen asleep. I thought back on the day.   
Nagito could die in 6 months.. I don't want to think about it. He can't, he won't. I swear he won't. He's gonna marry me, we are gonna have a family and great jobs.. He isn't gonna die.. I could feel tears fall down my face. No one could see them. But I couldn't help it. Just thinking about it hurts..  
I just gripped onto him harder and never wanted to let go. Bad t he movie ended and I lovingly woke him up by shaking him.   
"S-sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep.." he apologized.  
We laughed.   
Nagito and I went to my room real quick to grab our phones.  
"Hey Hajime.. I think I want to tell Chiaki and Izuru as well about my cancer.." He said.  
"Alrighty then. I'm right here for you." I said bringing him into a tight embrace.   
"Hey guys.. We need to talk about something real quick." I said.  
We all sat down on the couches.  
"I have been diagnosed with cancer... lymphoma to be exact." Nagito broke the silence.  
"W-what-" Chiaki didn't know how to reply just like me.  
"I was diagnosed earlier today. That's why Hajime and I meet up." He explained.  
"I only found out today." I said.  
"And I think I wants to keep this private for now.." Nagito said.   
We were all quiet with the exception of Chiaki's soft crying.   
"They said I have anywhere from a month to a year.." Nagito continued.  
Izuru looked rather shocked and upset as well.  
"I don't want to be sad about. But I want to spend the rest of my short time with you guys being happy!" He smiled.   
The damn smile. My heart shattered to pieces. He just accepted his death. With that smile.. I broke down crying again.   
"No! Your not going to die! You won't! I'll figure this out!" I cried upset at what Nagito had said.  
"H-Hajime please calm down- We just need to move on.." Nagito said pulling me into his arms.  
"N-no.. I won't accept it.." I cried.   
That night won't ever be erased from my memory. The sounds of crying filled the apartment. Izuru walked Chiaki home and comforted her. Izuru said Nagito could stay the night giving what had just happened.  
I washed my face and got ready for bed. Leaving only Nagito's hoodie and my boxers on. I laid down in the bed. Cold air surrounding my body and making my hairs stand on end.   
My head hurt and I waited for Nagito to join me in the bed. He turned off the light as he came in and laid down next to me.  
"Nagito, I truly don't accept your death sentence. We will make it through this together.." I whispered as he pulled me close into his chest. We where facing each other on our sides.  
"I don't want to leave you either Hajime.." he said softly.   
This is the beginning to a long, tragic, and hard story. It has only just began. What lies ahead is scary to think about. But I know one thing, Nagito Komaeda is my boyfriend. He is holding me tight on this cold winter night. He is mine. I am his. And I love him more then words could express...

————  
Yay! Finally the real book will begin. I know their is a lot of smut in her but other then that I made a whole story line/plot for this. It originally was just gonna be a smut book. But I'm really inspired! So I'm excited for the upcoming chapters! I choose Lymphoma as his cancer since that's what Nagito was diagnosed with before entering hopes peak. Well anyway.. there still will be smut! But the plot will become more important! Chapters will be out anywhere from one to three days apart from each other! 💖💖💖


	14. Chapter 14

It is now January 4th, winter break is over and school's last semester is starting.

Hajime's POV:  
The rest of my winter break was used to spend on time with Hajime and researching about his illness. You indeed showed signs some of which made him really sick some days.   
I took care of him the best I could. Today we are going back to school.   
Nagito asked us to keep his thing private. Which I will respect. But how can I wake up every day happy when my lover could die soon? I can't let that happen.. But I'm not a doctor. What can someone like me do to help him?  
I looked around as Izuru and I walked to school. It was freezing cold but nothing could distract me from what was going on.   
When I walked in everyone was catching up with each other and saying hi. Our class has always been very close to each other.   
"Hey Hajime!" Soda said swinging his arm around me.  
"Hey!" I smiled.  
"How was your break?" He asked me as we walked to my seat.  
"Oh it was good!" I lied.  
"I bet you spent it all with Nagito~" He smirked.  
"Well yeah we are dating.." I said ignoring his slightly suggestive comment.   
"Speak of the devil.." he said as Nagito walked in.  
"Hey guys!" He smiled as he put his stuff down on his desk.   
"Hey!" Souda smiles.  
Nagito's acting like usual... How? We all made small talk waiting for class to began. Nagito's family is very understanding and let's Nagito come over often still. But I feel bad so I cut down our time after school together.   
But today is Monday so he gets to come over. Izuru goes out with Nanami often. Nanami plans to ask him out soon   
After class ended we all parted ways and Izuru told me he would be home around 7. So I have about 4 hours with Nagito to myself.  
We held hands as we walked to my apartment.  
"Any news?" I asked knowing he had been to the hospital the day before.   
"Not really. Just monitoring me." He answered.  
I nodded and held his hand tight. The walk was quiet but not awkward back. Peaceful even...  
"Hajime, please try not to think about it... I don't want to burden your head with stupid trash like me." He said as we entered my apartment.  
"Nagito! Don't call yourself that! I love you so of course I'm going to think about it!" I snapped at his comment.   
"Yeah.." Nagito said clearly shocked by my sudden outburst, but not trying to start anything.  
"Nagito.. Please, don't put yourself down.. Your amazing, kind, selfless, your handsome, a perfect boyfriend, your funny, you can be a hand full, your thoughtful, your just amazing! I wish you knew how amazing you are!" I said hugging him.   
"Your wrong... I'm selfish, annoying, trash, and boring. Selfish enough to make someone like you my boyfriend. Selfish enough to burden your mind. Selfish enough to make you date trash.." he replied.  
"No! You think I would date trash! You think you were selfish to date me? I confessed to you!!" I yelled tears feeling my eyes.   
My emotions were a mess. I calmed myself down.  
"You remember that night. When we went into the bathroom at ibuki's party. You apologized for being in there with me. But I told you that I wanted it to be you. I told you I had a crush on you." I said stilling hugging him.   
"We kissed and you put me on the bathroom sink. It felt like a dream. I was drunk and you took me back here.. I asked you to stay. You were so kind and careful with me." I said resting my head on his chest.   
"You entered me, taking away my virginity.. That was so special to me. The way you pleasured me, and were careful with me. I felt special to you.." I continued.  
"Nagito. You mean the world to me. I wording through away my first real relationship for trash. You are my boyfriend, and I love you." I said grabbing his face so he faced me as tears ran down my face.  
"I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to upset you. I love you too Hajime.." Nagito cried as he hugged me back.  
I pulled him into a kiss and we sunk to the floor. I got into his lapped and we both cried and kissed.   
I never expected this to happen.. Why did this happen to us? Why him...   
"C-can we do it... We haven't done it in more then a week.." I asked nervously. The last time we did it was the day before Christmas Eve.  
"Of course.." He kissed my tears away.  
He picked me up and brought me to the bed.   
"Is there anything you wanna try?" He asked since last time I asked him to be rough.   
"Yes actually.. wait here!" I said jumping out of bed and grabbing a bag and bringing it to the bathroom.   
I bought this a while ago for that stupid jerk Rei.. but it should fit me. I never got to wear it..   
I pulled out the lingerie and maid outfit. I took off my clothes and put on the red bra, it was lace and you could see through it except the nipples. I put on the buttons that had attached clips to clip onto the black thigh highs. The panties barely covered my length and had a few thin straps in the back to connect them to the top band of the panties.   
I slipped on the maid costume that covered the bra fully. It had a super short skirt but it covered the under wear only showing the thin straps and clips to my thigh highs. The top of the maid dress had short sleeves and fit me nicely shaking off my body curve and making my chest appear bigger.   
"Close your eyes!" I yelled from outside the bedroom door.  
"Okay.." he replied.  
I walked in and stood in front of him. This is kinda embarrassing..   
"Y-you can o-open them.." I said nervously.   
He opened his eyes and looked me up and down, his face turned a bright red.   
"D-damn.. Hajime.." He said surprised.   
"W-we can start now.." I said coming closer.   
He quickly pinned me down to the bed. He traced my body with his hands. I could see a tent in his pants. It made me kinda happy.. He lifted my skirt to reveal the very sexy and revealing lingerie.   
"Fuck your hot.." He said.  
"Let me pleasure you... m-master..." I tried my best to say as I pushed him and laid down on my stomach so I could suck him. I unzipped his pants and he took off his boxers as well and threw them to the ground.  
"You can be rough.." I said before taking his length into my mouth.   
I just straight to it, bobbing up and down trying to get as much as I could into my mouth. Every now and then nibbling just barely.  
He grabbed a handful of my hair and roughly tugged me off his length and then back on. His length reached down my throat, it's a feeling I have started to like more.   
I've gotten to the point where I don't gag when I deep throat him. I could feel his length twitch, I knew he was able to cum. I get going faster and faster eventually until he came into my mouth. Some leaked out of mouth and onto my maid dress.  
"Aww it's dirty.." I said using my fingers to wipe it off and lick it.   
"Fuck Hajime your so seductive.." He said and then picked me up and stood me up off the bed.   
"Huh?" I was slightly confused on where this is going.  
"I want you to undress yourself slowly.." He smirked at me.  
This is far more embarrassing. He is just starting at me. But orders are orders.. I began to unzip the back of the dress teasingly slow. It dropped to the floor revealing the lingerie I had under neath.   
"You even our on a bra.." He teased me.   
My face blushed red with embarrassment.  
"Come here~" he ordered. I did as I was told and got onto the bed. He laid me down and spread my legs, sitting in between them.   
"Your tights are so thick.. They fit so well into these thigh highs.." He stricken my legs, using his finger to just go underneath the top boarder of the thigh highs.   
"Red looks great on you.." He said then put his fingers under the straps of my panties, pulling them back slightly and snapping them back down on my skin.  
"Nagito.. this is embarrassing..." I blushed.  
"I can't help but compliment you~ Your so beautiful.." He whispered into my ear.  
"J-just get on with it..." I said.  
"Okay then.. Let's get off this bra, I can't play with your nipples like this.." He said as he I clipped my bra taking it off.   
"I'll leave the rest on~" He said.  
He then brought me into a kiss, I opened my little for him, letting our tongues swirl together. He used his hand to play with my chest. He pinched my nipples, gently but enough to make me moan. It was a sensitive place of my body, we normally don't do much foreplay, which always make me happy because I knew I'd lose it if he would to play with me slowly.   
I tried to push him up so I could just get on top of him and continue on and skip the foreplay. But he pinned me right back down, he started to suck and bite my neck, leaving red makes all over.   
"Mmmnn.." I tried to suppress my moans.   
"F-fuck me already.." I said squirming.  
"Maids don't demand their masters do they?" He teased.  
"You've been so bad today.. maybe you need some punishment?" He whispered into my ear.   
"Ah.. n-no I'll be good!" I played along, also not wanting to be punished much more then I've already been.   
"Hmm.. I don't think so..." Nagito brought my body up and laid me across his legs. My butt was up in the air. He took his hand and slapped it down onto me.  
"Ahh~" I moaned out of surprise and slight pleasure.   
I loved the feeling of him hitting me.. but I really just wanted him in me.   
"Count." He demanded.  
"One..."  
slap  
"Ah~ t-two!"   
Slap  
"T-three-"  
Slap  
"Mmm.. F-four!"  
Slap.  
"Five!"  
Slap  
"Ahhh!!! Six!  
"Are you going to bed a good boy now?" He asked.  
"Y-yes.." Tears filled my eyes, from pain and pleasure.  
He picked me up and laid me down on the bed again.  
"Did your punishment turn you on?" He teased as he looked at my underwear soaked slightly from pre-cum.  
I felt like I was already about to cum and he hasn't even fucked me yet.  
"I'll stop teasing you.. You ready for me to enter you?" He asked.  
"Yes please..." I panted.  
He moved my underwear to the side and spread my legs far apart. He lined himself up with my entrance. He pushed in all at once.  
"Nagito!~" I screamed in pain and pleasure.  
"Thats master to you." He smirked.  
He began thrusting in and out, faster then usual.   
"Master~" I moaned.  
"Your so tight today..." he continued to thrust.   
I put my arms around his back, my bed started to squeak from how rough Nagito was pounding into me.  
The pain started to fade away and it was pure pleasure. It felt amazing.   
"Your filling me up~" I moaned I couldn't help but let my eyes roll back in pleasure.  
"I'm going to.." Nagito panted out.  
"M-me too.. Faster..." I moaned.  
After a few more fast thrusts he released into me and I came soon after.   
"Nagito that felt amazing.." I panted as he laid down next to me.   
"When did you get those?" He asked referring to the lingerie.  
"Back in middle school... I just never used them." I explained.  
"Where they for Rei?" He asked.  
"At the time they were..." I said nervously.  
Nagito stayed quiet. I was too scared to look over and see if he was mad.  
"I'm not mad if that's what your thinking.." he laughed.  
"How did you?" I was surprised he knew what I was thinking.  
"Everytime Rei gets brought to you always get a worried looked on your face." He explained turning to his side to face me.  
"I'm sorry.. I never wore them until today." I said.  
"I'm glad.." he smiled brung me in tight to him.   
—————  
Hope you enjoyed! 💖


	15. Chapter 15

Hajime's POV:

Valentine's Day is coming up in a few days.. I gotta figure out something special for Nagito. I wanna make it special. We have been dating 4 months and well due to his illness... I hate to think of but it might be our only valentines together..  
NO! Don't think like that! He isn't going to die! I won't let him!!! Come on think.. what should I do for him?   
He is a very sexual guy... but I want to make this romantic! It's cold outside still so maybe something indoors? I could make him dinner and ask Izuru to hang out with Chiaki for the day..  
Yeah! I'll cook something for him and have a nice dinner! Cost effective and very romantic.  
I texted Nagito.   
H- Hey would you like to come over for dinner on Valentine's Day?  
N-I'd love to!  
H- Great!   
Okay so now I know Nagito is in.. What should I make? I looked online searching for a recipe. Nagito told me when he was younger he went to Italy and lived the food there.. so I'll look for something like that!   
Time skip to the next day at school~  
Nagito and I ate lunch together on the benches outside despite the cold weather.  
"Hajime.. I don't think I can come over on Valentine's Day anymore.." Nagito said he seemed to be holding something back.  
"Oh um.. Why?" I asked.   
"My parents made plans and I have to go with them!" He said but it was so clearly a lie. 

Okay so this is where the books ending is up to you..   
There is a bad and good ending. Think carefully before choosing how to reply. It's deeper then you think. 

Should you as Hajime:  
Press Nagito for the real reason, and try to pry and get the truth out of him.  
Believe he is lying for a good reason and let him be, and ask to celebrate later. 

——  
This chapter is short because I need the answers before the next chapter. Even if one person chooses one option I'll still write the two endings. So comment what you choose! 💖


	16. Alternate ending

Since some of you tried to cheat by saying "good ending" here you get the bad ending 😡  
I'm not actually and you played me well but still cheating so here is your punishment.

Hajime's POV:

"Okay! Well let's plan for another date!" I smiled.   
"Yeah.." Nagito said clearly hiding something.   
He doesn't look too good today.   
I held his hand and scooted in closed. I hope he is lying to me for a good reason..  
Suddenly Nagito began coughing uncontrollably.  
"N-Nagito are you okay?!" I asked worried.   
I grabbed my water bottle and handed it to him.   
"Let's go inside.. the cold might be making you feel worst.." I said as he began to catch his breath.

Time skip to the next day~

I walked into class like usual with Izuru. It's the day before Valentines and Nagito can't hang out tomorrow so I was hoping we could hang out for a little today.   
I waited for him to come in but eventually the bell rang and he wasn't there.   
Role call happened and no Nagito.. I texted him asking if he was okay, but no response.   
"Where's Nagito?" Sonia asked turning around in her seat.  
"I don't know.." I answered.   
I felt so anxious. My stomach is turning into knots. I feel like I'm going to throw up. Please let him be okay.   
I'm sure he is! I'm just over thinking! Nagito is fine! It's only been 2 months! I'm sure he's fine! Maybe he just has a doctors appointment! Yeah that's probably it! No need to worry.   
I tried my best not to think about, but it's all I could think about. It was the last class of the day when I revived a text from an unknown number.  
?- You should come quick. Nagito isn't going to make it much longer  
?- *sent an address*   
?- Room 160  
I quickly got out of seat only taking my phone and running out the door. Forgetting to even tell the teacher where I was going. I ran as fast I could. I didn't even bring my jacket.   
This isn't happening. Please let this be a prank. Please...  
I arrived at the hospital and Nagito's parents saw me and we ran to the room. They let me go in alone.   
"N-Nagito!" I shouted his name entering the room.  
He was laying down on the hospital bed, he had IV's in him. His skin was so pale and covered in goose bumps.   
"Hajime?" Nagito said confused.   
I leaned down and hugged him, crying my eyes out already.  
"Nagito... please.. be okay.." I cried.  
"I'm sorry Hajime. I'm sorry I couldn't stay with you. I'm sorry I couldn't be your husband.. I don't want to leave you.." Hs cried into my shoulder.  
"Nagito.. please!" I cried.  
We held each other crying. I couldn't feel anything but pain. He kissed me and I didn't want it to stop. We both cried through it.   
"I love you Nagito.."   
"I love you too... C-can you bring in my parents?" He asked. I nodded and went out to get them. All three of us now I'm the room.   
"Thanks mom and dad, I couldn't have asked for better parents. I remember the good times I had as a child.. When we went to the art museum and the car broke down.." He laughed slightly still crying and his mom and dad cried as he the held his hand.   
"Hajime, promise me you'll move on. Don't remember me. Find someone good.. And tell Chiaki and Izuru I love them too.." He cried.  
"I don't forget you. I won't ever." I cried as I held his other hand. He gave me look of sadness but also relief. I knew he told me to forget him for me and not for him. I know he doesn't want me to ever forget the times we had. I won't ever.   
He smiled and we all say there crying until Nagito began to choke and cough again. His mom grabbed some water but he kept coughing up. My mind went blank. I was scared.  
"I'll get a nurse!" I said running out of the room. I flagged down a nurse and she ran in. Trying to help the situation. Nagito reached for my hand still not being able to breath. I grabbed his hand.  
And then he stopped.  
His hand went limp.   
The heart mounted made a consistent beeping noise.   
I couldn't even process what was going on.   
"I'm sorry.." The nurse said as she unplugged the monitor.   
His parents broke down crying.   
"No.." I cried sliding to the floor not letting go of his hand.  
"Why?!" I cried.   
——  
Time skip by 10 years

I walked up to the grave and sat down like I had some many times before.   
"Hey Nagito! Great news! Izuru and Chiaki's wedding is going to be this weekend! Haha I remember when Chiaki asked him out 2nd year of high school in front of the whole class. Izuru has no idea what to say!" I laughed.  
"Works been crazy.. Your dad is getting hard to work with.. He is slowing down but he won't let himself just take breaks.." I sighed.  
"The business is going really well!" I said as I took a sip of my coffee.  
"I wonder what our wedding would have been like? You would look great in a dress.." I laughed.  
"10 years ago today you left me all alone.. I wonder what it would be like if you were still here today..." I took a long pause thinking.  
"Tomorrow is Valentine's Day! So I'll definitely come back tomorrow. I'll bring Aiko tomorrow! She is in pre school today! Can you believe she is already 4!" I laughed.  
"She loves hearing about you.. She has been such a blessing to me. Single parents is kinda hard. But I don't regret adopting her." I said.  
"Well I should get going! I need to pick her up soon!" I said as I got up.  
I kissed the grave that had the name Nagito Komaeda.  
"I love you.." I smiled.  
—————

:( this was sad to write. But um I'll explain in the next chapter (the good ending) why Nagito ended up dying in this ending. So yeah!


	17. Chapter 16

Hajime's POV:

"Nagito.. You aren't a good lair." I said.  
"O-oh.. So you caught on.." He laughed.  
"Nagito what's wrong?" I asked.  
"I-I can't tell you" he confessed.  
"Oh um.. Thats okay.. I'm gonna to assume you lying to me for a good reason.." I said looking away slightly upset from his lie.  
"I promise you'll know soon." He said.  
"Alright.." It felt awkward now.   
I wasn't really sure what to say. So the rang and Nagito and I went to class. We both just focused on our work until classes ended for the day.   
"H-Hajime can you come with me for a second?" Nagito asked.  
"Sure! Izuru you can go before me!" I followed Nagito out of the classroom and to the bathroom.  
"W-what are we doing in here?" I asked as he locked the door behind us.  
"I just really wanted to touch for a little bit.. Can I?" He asked.   
I nodded my head shyly. He brought me in closely and pulled my shirt off. He cupped my chest and played with my nipples. I bit my lip to conceal my moans.   
"N-Nagito..." I whined.   
He sat down and brought me into his lap. I could feel his half hard boner against me. He unzipped my pants and slide my length out from my underwear. He began slowly stroking it.   
"We don't have much time so let enjoy what we can.." Nagito whispered into my ear.   
I stood up to remove my pants and underwear wear. Before I sat back down I pulled Nagito's pants and underwear down far enough to release his length. I got back into his lap so that my back was facing him, and began to grind my self against him. He let out soft grunts.   
I stopped for a second and slide him inside me without preparing myself, I winced in slight pain.   
"H-Hajime!" Nagito said surprised.  
"I-I'm okay.. we don't have much time.." I panted. I began to move myself up and down his length. Kinda liking the pain. I arched my back and my eyes rolled back in pleasure.  
"Nagito.." I moaned.  
He grabbed me by the hips and began moving me as well. Slowly getting faster and rougher with me. He came inside me, and came right after as I felt his seed fill me up.   
"N-Nagito come home with me.." I moaned hinting that I wanted more.   
He thought for a second, "Okay.. But only for a few hours.." He said.   
He helped me get up and wiped me to get the cum out.   
"Nagito hurry.." I whined my mind only wanting him to fuck me again.   
"Your such a slut.." He laughed.  
"Only for you.." I kissed him.   
I quickly pulled out my phone.  
I- I'm going to Nanami's  
H- Sorry didn't see this til now! Nagito is coming over for a few hours tonight!  
I- Okay.  
——  
I grabbed nagitos hand and rushed out of the bathroom and dragged him to my apartment.   
I swung open the door and we ran to my bedroom. He pushed me down onto the bed. I squirmed pulling off my clothes as fast as I could.   
"Wow.. What's gotten into you.." He said looking down at me.  
"I want y-you in me.." I whined.  
"Beg more for me.." he demanded.  
I spread my legs, and used my fingers to spread my hole.   
"Please enter me Nagito~" I moaned.  
"Fuck your so hot.. Do it more.." He said as he took of his pants.   
I entered a finger into me and scissored it. I used my other hand to fill my mouth. And then switched hands to harshly finger myself.  
"Nagito.. Fuck me.. Please!" I moaned.  
"Of course.." He said as he brought his member up to me.   
He shoved himself into me and I let out a loud moan.   
"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Faster!" I moaned loudly.  
"H-Hajime- calm down.." He panted our as he rammed me as hard as possible.   
I held onto his back and dug my nails into him.   
My tongue feel out of my mouth as my eyes rolled black in pleasure.   
"Ahhh! Ahh~" I didn't care if my neighbors heard me.   
From how hard he was ramming me you could probably feel the ceiling shake from the bed moving.   
"Ahhh!" I screamed as I came, but body twitched and I felt over stimulated.   
Nagito continued into me.   
"Are you okay Hajime?" He panted continuing to thrust.   
"Y-yes! Keep going~" I moaned it being over sensitive.   
"Yes.. yes! Yes!" I moaned.  
He came inside me and I felt his cum go deep into my stomach.   
"A-again.." I panted.  
"H-Hajime calm down.." He panted as he laid down next to me.   
"D-do me again please torcher me~" I moaned, I was still very hard even after cumming two times today.   
"Give me a second.." Nagito got up and turned off the lights, leaving the room slightly dark with only an orangish pink tint from the sunset, that filtered through the blinds.  
"I don't want to hurt you right now.. I want to leave you gently.." He said as he got back on the bed caressing me. He brought his forehead to my forehead looking me in the eyes.  
"Your so beautiful.. I love you so much, Hajime..." He smiled but he seemed so sad.  
I felt his sadness, it snapped me out of my trance. I put my hands around his face, his forehead still against mine.   
"I love you too Nagito Komaeda.." I felt tears fill my eyes.  
He got up slightly and put an arm on either side of my head and inserted himself gently into me. My insides still felt sensitive and his cum was still inside me.   
"Ahh.." I moaned quietly.   
He started to thrust kind of slowly. I couldn't help but feel my body twitch and spasm due to the over stimulation. But it felt amazing.  
"H-Hajime are you okay?" He asked noticing the twitching in my legs especially.  
"Y-Yeah.. it feels amazing.." I said as I held onto him tightly.   
He kissed me and he continued to thrust.   
"Kiss me more.." I moaned softly.   
He did as I asked and I let his tongue into my mouth. We pulled away occasionally for air. His length connected us together as one.. his saliva was in my mouth, in connected us as well.   
"Nagito I'm gonna.." I moaned.  
"Me too.." He replied as he continued to thrust, still go gently and at a steady pace.  
He eventually came into me again and my legs spasmed.. and so did my my whole body.   
I felt amazing. I had never felt like this before.   
"Hajime! Are you okay!" He asked worried.  
"That felt amazing.." I said as I started to feel sleepy. I pulled him in close to me and fell asleep. 

Time skip to next morning~

I woke up and looked around at my surroundings. The alarm clock on my night s and read 10:34 AM. So it's Saturday morning. I sat up and instantly felt pain my hips, back, and butt.   
That's right Nagito and I went a bit over the top yesterday. Wait-   
I could feel liquid fall out of me. He just left me like this? I felt slightly angry, Nagito normally helps me clean up afterwards.   
I wonder what time he left? I wish he was here with me.. on Valentine's Day.. I'm all alone again..   
I sighed and tried my best to stand up. I just put on his hoodie that was slightly too big for me. It covered my butt, so I just put on my boxers and tried my best to quietly sneak to the bathroom, knowing Izuru likes to sleep in on Saturday.   
I went to the bathroom and turned on the shower letting it warm up. I stripped myself and looked at myself in the mirror. A few red hickeys on my chest. Why doesn't Nagito always call me beautiful?   
I looked at my body in the mirror. I hate it.. I might need to lose a bit of weight. I haven't been working out as much.. I got into the shower and cleaned myself up. I took my fingers and scrapped out the seed Nagito had planted within me.   
I wish I could have Nagito's kids.. that sound so weird to say.. but I want a family with him! I should text him when I get out of the shower.   
I finished up and got out. I wrapped a soft towel around my body and dried every inch of my body off. I slipped on Nagito's hoodie and went to my room for a new pair of boxers.  
I went into my room and put on boxers, I grabbed my phone and noticed that Nagito left a note. It red   
Goodbye Hajime  
I love you so much  
Aww.. I smiled.  
I texted him.   
H-Hey Nagito! Thanks for last night! Saw your note I love you  
——  
I went to my other messages, a message from his mom.   
NM- Nagito is in the hospital  
NM- Sent an address   
NM- We has to set a passcode so you could come see him Incase we aren't there. It's Hope.  
——  
I ran as fast I could to get my stuff and ran to the address of the hospital. When I got to the desk I signed in and said the password.   
"Oh I'm sorry sir, he has been moved to another hospital.." The lady read from the screen.  
"Where to?" I asked.  
"They have fo disclose that to you themselves." She said.   
I pulled out my phone texting both his mom and Nagito. No response. I anxious walked home and waited for a response. Until I noticed both of my messages didn't go through. I called Nagito instead.  
"This number has either been disconnected or you have been blocked." A monotone voice said over the phone.   
What is going on?!   
Izuru came out of his room and looked over to me.   
"What's wrong?" He asked.   
"I.. N-Nagito! He" I couldn't speak, I was crying uncontrollably.   
I feel like I couldn't breathe.  
"Hajime! Take deep breaths!" He said rushing over to me.   
"I c-can't..." I said.  
I was having a full out panic attack and just crying out of sadness.  
It took me a while to calm down enough to explain to Izuru what happened. I still cried and Izuru held me in his arms.   
I couldn't get myself out of bed. Izuru tried his best to help me and take care of me but I just cried in my room for the weekend. Checking my phone and texting Nagito every other hour.   
When Monday came I didn't get up. I stayed in bed. Izuru left and explained to everyone what had happened. The full truth even about Nagito's illness. I stayed in my room until Wednesday.  
"Come on you've already missed three days of school. You should really come today." Izuru said trying to get me up.   
"What's the point.." I whined.   
"You can't stay in here forever. I know what happened was hard but you need to move on.." Izuru said.  
I stayed quiet not wanting to think about what happened.   
"Izuru.." I started to cry again.  
"I know I know.. I'm sorry. Why don't we both go in after lunch time okay?" He said pulling me into his arms.  
"He isn't going to be there.." I cried.  
"I know.. forget him.. please.." Izuru whispered.   
"I can't.. I miss him Izuru! I miss him so much!" I cried.  
"Come on let's get you cleaned up." He said getting me up.   
After I had showered he made me something to eat, there were bags under my eyes from crying and lack of sleep. Eventually it was time to go.  
"Okay.. I'm ready." I said.   
Izuru helped me walk to school. When we got there I stopped at the class room.   
"I don't know if I can walk in.." I said as my eyes teared up.  
"Yes you can.. Come on Hajime you've made it all this way." Izuru tried to comfort me.   
We opened the classroom door and everyone was eating but they all stopped to stare at me and Izuru. Everyone got up and rushed to me.   
Chiaki was the first to pull me into a hug.   
"Hajime I'm so sorry.." she said.   
They all hugged me and were trying to be comforting.   
Of course I couldn't help but break down into tears.  
"Hajime we are all glad to see you back!" Sonia said.  
I tried my best to stop crying and continue on with school.   
Time skip~  
It's 2 weeks later everyting went done. I still cry thinking about him at night. For the most part everything is normal. The class has quietly decided to not talk about N*g*to at all.   
I've tried to forget about him but I cant.   
"Hey Izuru I'm going to stop by the aquarium before heading home. I wanna see if they have any openings for a job." I said.   
I wanted something to take my mind off things.   
"That's a great idea. I'll see you at home okay?" He said.   
I shock my head and headed to the aquarium. I went up to the front desk and they handed me an email to message later. I decided to take this time to go through the aquarium.   
It's where N*git* and I had our first date. I went to the large fish tank to look for the small fish.   
"Hajime?" I heard a familiar voice from behind me.  
I turned around to see Rei. Fuck. I looked around to see if there was people around and do my luck there was this time.   
"Please don't run-" he grabbed me by the hand.  
"W-What do you want Rei..." I said nervously.   
"Please just follow me.." He said pulling me away to a staff area where no one was.   
I was shaking in fear. No one was here to save me this time.   
"I want to apologize to you. I'm really sorry Hajime. I shouldn't have treated you the way I did. I know I was terrible to you." He bowed apologizing.   
"W-what.." I felt confused.  
"I shouldn't have treated that way.. I don't know if your still with that other guy.. but please take my back into your life.. I promise I'll treat you right!" He grabbed my hands.  
I didn't know what to say. He treated me so badly. Yet he seems genuinely.  
"Okay.." I said quietly.  
"R-really?" He asked.  
"Yeah but what made you change?" I asked.  
"I got with someone else and they really made me wake up and changed me before the split with me for someone else.." He said.  
"Oh.. Nagito left me." I said not wanting to go into deep details.   
"I'm sorry to hear that.." he said.  
"Well I should probably let you do your job.. I need to go anyway.." I said feeling awkward.   
"Okay.. Yeah.. um wanna trade numbers?" He asked.  
"Sure.." I have him my number and he gave me his.   
It felt weird to have his number back in my phone.   
"I'll call you later tonight?" He asked.  
"Oh.. Yeah that's fine.." I said nervously.  
I walked away feeling confused. He isn't Nagito. But I need to move on. Maybe he could help me move on...

————  
Alrighty that's the end of arc one! Yay! I hope you all enjoyed! Sorry it took so long for me to write this! New chapter should be out tomorrow or Friday!


	18. Chapter 17

I was going to make this a separate book and continue but that's too much of a hassle.. so I'll just continue it here! 

Nagito's POV:

It's been four weeks since I've left Hajime. Every day has been filled with pain and suffering. I don't even feel like I have any hope left. But I try every day to wake up for Hajime.   
I wonder how he is doing? He probably hates me for leaving.   
But I just couldn't have him seeing me like this. I look like I'm about to die.. It's scary going through this without him by my side.  
I have a nice room here though. My parents temporarily moved closer to another hospital with a better doctor who could help me.   
The room is a little smaller then my other but I can see the beach from my room. But none of it really makes me feel any better. My other room was filled with Hajime's gifts and things.. The only thing I have are his boxers that he happened to leave one day, he borrowed a clean pair of mine.   
I wish he was here with me. I want to hold him. And touch him. Relieving myself is quite hard now. I got use to Hajime and I doing it quite often so I didn't need to do it any other time.   
But now that he isn't here it's so hard... I wonder how he is doing.. I pray to whatever god their might be.. please let him forgive me...

Hajime's POV:

"Izuru I'm going go meet up with Rei at his house!" I said walking into his room.  
"Alright. Be careful and don't forget to bring a warm jacket." He said.  
"Will do!" I left his room and went to grab a jacket. It's March so the cold season should be wrapping up kinda soon. Currently I was just wearing black jeans and a dark green t-shirt. I reached for Nagito's hoodie out of instinct but stopped.  
Maybe I should stop wearing this.. I let myself feel fabric and and remembered it on him.  
I decided to grab my red jacket and left.   
When I got to rei's house it made me hesitate. This is where we use to go after school and he's use me..   
No no.. he's change it will be okay. I knocked on the door and he answered a few seconds later.  
"Come on in!" He smiled.   
I followed him up to his room. It looks wayyy different. There is no more murder game posters.. it's not as dark.. It's really nice and friendly in here. Like a nice teenagers room.   
"I- I like your room.." I stuttered.  
"Thanks! Well I just got a new game so you're any to try it out with me?" He asked.  
"Sure!" I said slightly excited about a new game.  
We played multi player and the awkwardness in the room faded as we laughed and giggled with each other. We teased each other as one of killed the other on the game. I reached over to try to grab his remote since he was about to beat me. He laughed and raised his remote in the air. I tried to grab it but fell into his lap. I continued to try to get it until I felt something slightly rubbing against my self.   
He has a boner.. I mean he has to know right? But it didn't seem like he did. He was still messing with me trying to not let me get the remote while still playing the game. My face went bright red. He thrusted his hips up trying to get me off but his boner hit me just right.  
"Ah~" I let out a slight moan out of surprise as I feel to the ground.  
I quickly covered my mouth, hoping he didn't hear it. The room was quiet and the only thing that could be heard was the video games background music.   
"Hajime did you just?" He asked as he crawled over me.  
"N-no! G-get off.." I said embarrassed.  
"Hajime your hard too though?" He said as he pocked my slightly hard dick.  
"I s-should go.." I said trying to get up  
"Why don't we have a little fun before you go?" He asked as he continued to touch me slightly.  
I thought for a little. It's been so long since I've done anything.. But it's not N*g*to.. We aren't dating anymore right? So it should be fine?   
"J-just a l-little.." I said covering my face in embarrassment.  
Rei picked me up and brought me to the bed.  
I have no confidence when it comes to Rei. I could only show N*g*to my real self.   
He took down my pants off and I closed my eyes. He began to stroke me slightly. I heard his pants zip down.   
He pulled down my underwear all the way.   
"Can I put it in?" He asked.  
"N-no.." I said quietly.   
He pushed himself against me and began to rub our lengths against each other.  
"Ah~" I let out a silent moan still closing my eye.  
I opened one of my eyes slightly to see, His length is bigger then mine.. but smaller then N*g*to's..   
"I'm almost there..." He moaned.  
"M-me too.." I said quietly.  
As we got closer to coming my moans slipped out of my mouth. It's been so long since I've done anything like this..   
"I'm coming!" He moaned.  
"N-N*g*to.." I moaned and came.  
I covered my mouth. Did I just.. I moaned his name.. no.. wait..  
"I-I got to go.." I said quickly getting up. I pulled on my pants and quickly left before Rei could stop me.  
I ran home and went to my bedroom. I didn't even clean my self up. I still had rei's seed on my stomach.   
I need to wash this gross stuff of me. I went the shower and got in as quick as I could.  
"Gross.. gross.. gross.. gross.. gross.. gross.." I said the water was still cold but I wanted his seed of me.   
Why did I do that. That was so dumb. I shouldn't have let Rei touch my like that again.   
This is all your fault Nagito. I hate you.   
I cried and feel to the bottom of the shower, the water was getting warmer.

Time skip~ 

Chiaki, Izuru, and I went out for pizza.   
"You should let me cut your hair again..." I said playing Izuru's hair while we waited for pizza.  
"Is that long again?" He asked.  
"It is almost touching the floor.." Chiaki said.  
"Okay then you can cut it.." he said.  
"Thank goodness.." I laughed.  
"Hajime do you always cut his hair?" She asked.  
"Yeah I cut mine too!" I said.  
"N*g*to would let me style his hair too!" I said but just realized I had brought up N*g*to again.  
"Uh.. Sorry ignore that.." I said.  
"No it's okay Hajime.." Chiaki smiled at me.  
"I wonder if he'll ever come back to me.." I said.  
"I'm sure he will.. Nagito really liked you! I'm sure he will!" She smiled at me.


	19. Chapter 18

Hajime's POV:

Rei wouldn't stop blowing up my phone since that time. I fully regretted what I did. I know Rei wants to apologize but I'd rather just not talk about it.   
I've been doing things to distract myself. I ended up getting a part time job at a floral arrangement shop.   
It's a fun place to work at. Izuru let me cut his hair up to his waist. Chiaki finally asked Izuru out and they have been dating for a bit. It's almost summer break. I can't believe it's already June.   
However not one day goes by where I don't think about him. I've revived no contact from him. I have no idea if he is even on this earth anymore.   
I tried to think about other things as I sat on the couch mindlessly switching through channels.   
Izuru and Chiaki are gonna be out for another few hours. I need something to entertain me. I thought for a few seconds and then decided to just take a nap. I laid down in my bed and closed my eyes.   
I started thinking about Nagito again. I thought about the time when we got caught by Izuru, then time in the hot tub, and when he was rough me before we watched a movie.  
I miss feeling him. I miss him so much. Thinking about the times we did it made me hard.   
I want him so badly. I should relieve this.. I unzipped my pants and took out my length. I slowly began to pump my hand up and down.   
"Ha..." I let out a small grunt.   
It's not enough.. It's not nearly enough.. I pulled my pants off and put my fingers in my mouth. I brought my fingers down to my entrance and entered one into me.  
I tried to imagine when Nagito would do this to me. Slowly entering his fingers into me. He would careful hold my body. And kiss my neck.   
"N-Nagito~" I let myself moan his name.  
As I continued to enter another finger into me.  
I found my special spot and aimed for it.  
It's not enough.. I need more.  
I got up and looked under my bed for a box I had labeled 'Extra clothing' but at the bottom of the box was a few toys I had for myself. I grabbed our a dildo. Went to the floor. Placing the dildo straight up. I slowly started to enter it into myself.  
"Mmnnn.." I moaned as the dildo filled me all the way up.   
Nagito liked it when I rode him.. I did too. I could look into his eyes and we hold onto my waist. Sometimes he would lick and kiss my chest. And fondle me..  
I used my own hand to start copying what Nagito use to do my chest.I continued to ride the dildo until I felt close. I moved my hand down to my length and began to pump myself.  
"Ahh~" I moaned as my cum shot out is me.  
I felt tears fall down my face. Fuck..  
Nagito why? Why did you have to leave.   
——  
Nagito's POV:

I looked at the hospital window. It was pouring down rain. I hate it here. I wish Hajime was here to warm me up. It freezing.. His hugs always warmed my heart..  
Fuck. Maybe I should text him? No. Don't. As much as I want to. If I text him I know I'll end up telling him where I am. I don't want him to see my like this.   
The problem is, I know Hajime cares for me. I know he'll suffer seeing me. I can't do anything.. why can't this all be over? I want to see him. How much longer? It's already almost the end of first year.   
Hajime.. Please don't forget about me. I'm sorry for my selfish request but I hope you won't forget about me.

——

Alrighty real quick. I wanted to explain why the bad ending, ended up with Nagito dying. It's because Nagito was supposed to go to the hospital that was far away at 2 am so he's get there at 6 am.   
He from there would have received enough help to keep him alive. What the doctors and Nagito didn't know. If he hadn't gotten enough help by 9 am he would have been dead.   
By Hajime saying "let's reschedule for another time" it made Nagito rethink leaving. He will end up not leaving at all. Causing him to die later that day.  
However when you push for an answer Hajime respect that he is lying to him. And won't ask to reschedule. But Nagito will want to do things with you before he goes. So he'll stay with Hajime until midnight and then leave going home. He'll feel more content since he was just with him. And will be able to say goodbye easier.


	20. Chapter 19

Hajime is now a third year! 

Hajime's POV:  
"Hey Izuru ready to go?" I asked.  
"Yeah." Izuru said walking out of his room with his book bag.   
"Can you believe we are third years starting today!" I said I was excited.  
Last year of highschool.  
"Time sure does fly.." Izuru said.  
"You should have let me cut your hair for today..." I said as looked behind.   
His hair was touching the ground again.  
"Chiaki likes my hair long." Izuru said.  
"She likes it long, Not to the ground long.." I sighed.  
"Fine you can cut it up to my knees." Izuru said.  
"Great! I wonder if we will get any new student in our class? Last year it was exactly the same." I said.  
"Our school might do that on purpose. Enough new student transfer to make a new class every year." Izuru said.  
"That would make sense. They only change out the home room teacher every year." I replied.  
We arrived in class and walked in. Everyone talking about their summers with everyone.  
"Hey guys!" Soda waved.  
"Hey soda! Long time no see!" I joked because I had seen him a week ago.  
The class mostly meet up during the summer. Going to the beach, festivals, etc.  
"Alrighty class!" The teacher started class.  
——  
"Hey Chiaki wanna go to the arcade?" I asked.  
"Of course!" She smiled.  
We both dragged Izuru to the arcade. We played Galo Omega. Chiaki's favorite game.  
"I win again!" She smiled.  
"Dang your too good at this.." I whined.  
"I've gotten use to always losing to her." Izuru sighed.  
We spent a fun day at the arcade until we all decide to call it a day. Izuru and I walked home and spent the rest of night eating dinner and getting ready for our second day of third year. Tomorrow we probably will have homework. And a lot..  
——  
I walked into the classroom and everyone was gather around someone in the back.   
"Did we get a new student?" I asked Izuru.  
"I guess so?" He said not knowing what was going on.   
Everyone heard our voices and turned around. They looked nervous. Sonia stepped out of the way revealing the new student.   
It took me a second to process things. The person standing there. This is a prank right? This is a probably a dream.   
The room was dead quiet and I looked the new student up and down.   
"N-Nagito..." I whispered out.   
Indeed the person before me was Nagito Komaeda. My boyfriend who left me without a word first year.   
I turned around and closed the classroom door behind me. I didn't know how to react. To be honest my heart really hurt. So many questions and thoughts were rushing through my head.  
He's alive! Why didn't he say anything to me? Does he still love me? Why did he have to leave? Is he okay? He looks healthier. Maybe this is a dream.   
I felt tears run down my face. I can't face him. I just can't. There is no way. I don't know what to say or do.   
I dropped my book bag and ran home. My legs feel numb. I feel like I can't breath. Please just let me wake up from this nightmare!  
When I got home I locked the door behind me and feel to the ground crying hysterically.   
The image of him standing there was all I could think about. He's gotten a little taller.. his hair has too. He still has those beautiful eyes that I feel for when he feel onto me that first day.  
I curled up into a ball and cried for a little and then decided to go to my room.  
I texted Izuru.  
H: Sorry for leaving. Could you bring back my book bag and get whatever homework we have for me?

He didn't reply but he is probably in class. He'll read it at the end of the day. I looked up at my ceiling and tears continued to fall from my eyes.  
Knock knock   
It's probably a sales men. Or maybe Izuru ordered a package.   
I got up and walked to the front door.  
I slowly opened the door to peak outside but the door was pushed up and I was pushed to the ground.  
"Ah!" I let out a scream from the sudden attack. I heard the door slam. I opened my eyes.  
My eyes were meet with those beautiful grey eyes. It was Nagito. Silence filled the room. I was so angry and sad and excited at the same time. It made me feel sick.  
"Hajime I love you.." He said softly.  
I slapped him in the face causing him to fall off me.  
"Shut up!" I cried as I stood up.  
"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! You liar!" I yelled.  
"H-Hajime! Please calm down and let me explain.." He said getting up and walking towards me.  
He grabbed me pulling me into a tight embrace. I was crying uncontrollably. I tried to break away and I tried to pound on his chest but nothing worked. I gave up.  
"I-I.." I stuttered out.  
"I'm so sorry Hajime.." Nagito apologized.  
"N-Nagito.." I cried out his name.   
He held me tightly as I cried into his chest. Eventually I stopped.   
We ended up in room. We sat next to each other on the bed.  
"Where did you go?" I asked.  
"I was a bit away from here at a hospital. There was a doctor there who could help me." He explained.  
"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked.  
"I didn't want you to watch me go through it all. I didn't want to burden you..." Nagito confessed.  
"Nagito! I was worried sick about you these last two years! I didn't even know if you were dead or alive!" I yelled.  
I tried to calm myself down.  
"I-I know.. I'm sorry... But I didn't know if I was going to make it through all of this. So I didn't want your to watch me go through it all." He said.  
It was quiet for a while.  
"D-Do you really still love me?" I asked. I was nervous to ask it. But I needed to know.  
"Yes. I've never stopped. Your all I thought about." He smiled at me.  
I couldn't stop myself from jumping into him and pulling him into a deep kiss.  
"I love you Nagito!" I cried.  
"I love you so much Hajime..." Hs smiled as he brought me into a deeper kiss.   
I got off into to pull him onto me on the bed.   
He pinned me down and kissed me again.   
Tears rushed down my face as we passionately made out. His tongue swirled mine.  
We pulled away for air and string of saliva connected us. Nagito moved one of his hands down to my length. I felt his hand brush against me.  
But a terrible memory rushed into my head when Rei touched me like this.  
"Stop!" I yelled suddenly.  
"W-what wrong?" Nagito asked confused.  
"I have to tell you something before we continue!" I said.  
"What is it?" He asked.  
"Wel Rei and I became friends again after you left. He seemed to change so we hung out at his house. You had left me for about a month or so at that time. He.. he started to t-touch me.. I... I wanted to forget you.. so.. I let him." I confessed.  
I couldn't keep it from Nagito. I had to let Nagito know, what I had done.  
"I-I'm sorry..." I said.  
"What did he do?" Nagito said in a slightly angry tone.  
I wanted to tell him. But he has no right to be mad. He is the one who left me without saying a single thing.   
"W-we didn't go all the way.." I said.  
"That's not what I asked." He said.  
"He.. He rubbed himself against me..." I said embarrassed and honestly grossed out by the memory.   
Nagito looked away for a few seconds, it looked liked he was thinking.  
"How many times?" He asked.  
"Nagito!" I yelled slightly upset that he thought that.  
"I told you it was I once! And I hated it! I haven't even held hands with anyone since!" I said defensive.  
"S-sorry it's just in the past.." Nagito said.  
"I'm not a slut! Your the one who left me suddenly I didn't know what to do!" I huffed out.   
"I'm sorry!" Nagito said pulling me into hug.  
"I know I know... I shouldn't have left you like that.. I'm sure you are confused..." He said.  
"I-I'm sorry too.. I hated the way Rei touched me. It wasn't like you at all.. So p-please make me yours... I miss you.." I said.  
He pulled me into a long kiss. I get my heart fluttered. I can't believe he is back in my arms.   
All to myself.   
He pulled my shirt over the top of my head. And I pulled his off as well. Nagito left the kiss but only to kiss down my neck and chest leaving bright red marks all over me.  
"Ahh..." I let out soft moans.  
I definitely didn't want to hold back. My heart was racing. I haven't seen him in almost two years... but here he is. Kissing me and loving me like he used to.   
I felt like a crybaby. I started to cry again.  
"What wrong?" He asked nervously.  
"I-it's just.. I really can't believe your here.." I cried.  
He smiled and held me tightly as he continued to leave kisses all over my body. Biting and sucking certain places. I continued to soft cry and moan. I just felt so happy.   
Eventually he took of my pants and boxers. I felt a bit embarrassed and nervous. I haven't been exposed like this to him I'm a while. Does my body look bad? Did it change?   
I nervously closed my legs unconsciously. I was nervous and was scared Nagito would think my body looks bad.  
"God.. How did you get more beautiful when I was gone?" He complimented me as if he knew at that point I was worried.  
"Your body is beautiful~" He whispered in my ear and kissed my tears away.   
I opened my legs slightly but they were shaking a little. He calmly opened my legs a little more and put his fingers near my mouth.   
I opened my mouth and began to lick and suck his fingers. Coating them as best as I could. He removed his fingers and brought them down to my entrance.  
He slowly eased one into me.   
"Nagito~" I moaned out his name.  
Please don't let this be a dream. His fingers felt so nice inside me again. No matter how many times I would try to do it myself it never felt as good as Nagito.  
Nagito entered a second fingers and began to scissor me to stretch me out.   
"Nagito it feels so good..."   
"I love seeing this face of yours... the way you look at me when I do this to you..." Nagito said as he brought his face closer to mine placing a kiss on my forehead. He removed his fingers from my entrance.  
He unzipped his pants and took them off along with his boxers.  
"Are you ready?" He asked.  
"Please.. I-I.. I mean yes.." I said eagerly.  
He laughed a little and put his length my my entrance. He slowly started to push the tip in.  
"Ahh~" I moaned.   
I squirmed a little, trying to get use to his length. It's been a while since I had something as big and wide as him. I did it with dildos for a while but if felt nothing like him so they didn't work. So I stopped even masturbating. I haven't done anything sexual in months.  
Nagito started to enter more into me. He went slowly, making sure I wouldn't feel pain.   
"Mmnnn.." I let our soft grunts trying to get use to it.  
He eventually got all of his 10 inches into me.  
"Your.. Your inside me again... I-It feels amazing.." I said.  
"Your insides are softer then I remember.." He said as he moved back a little and thrusted into me slowly.   
"Y-You can start m-moving.." I said.  
So he did. He started to pump his length in and out of me. He started to pick up the pace until he was getting a bit rougher.  
"Ahh~ F-fuck! R-right- T-THERE~" I couldn't control my moans.   
As he pounded deep inside of me. Hitting my good spot. I cried slightly from the pleasure. This feels amazing.. His length is so deep in me.  
I came without warning. All over my chest as Nagito continued to pound into me making me feel over stimulated. My legs began to shake.   
"Nagito~" I moaned his name.   
He came deep inside me. His warm seed filled me. My insides were burning and I felt so good. I continued to moan and pant from the over stimulation.   
"I missed you.." I began to cry again as I came down from high.  
"I missed you more.." He said as he brought me into a tight embrace as I cried into him more.  
——  
We were freshly bathed, our hair still wet. We cuddled on my bed as we caught up and said everything that happened.  
"Are you and Rei still friends?" He asked.  
"No. I haven't talked to him since the incident first year." I replied.  
"So what happened? How did you get into that situation?" Nagito asked.  
I explained everything that happened to Nagito.  
"I actually moaned your name at the end so I left as fast as I could. At the time I loved you but hated you so much for leaving me. I threw up later that night feeling sick from what happened..." I laughed.  
Nagito laughed as well.  
"I'm sorry for leaving you..." He said.  
"It's okay.. I never stopped thinking about you. I thought even if you were dead, i wouldn't love anyone else again. You were the first person I've ever truly loved. And you will be the last." I smiled.  
"I love you, Hajime Hinata.." He cried.  
"I love you too.." I kissed him.  
———  
The end! Okay not actually. If you guys want this story to continue let me know! I really enjoy writing it! :)


	21. Chapter 20

Wow we made it to chapter 20! I really like this book so I wanna continue it! Would you guys prefer to see them progress through the rest of third year and college to adult life? Or do you guys want me to just skip to their adult life? (There would be more drama with the first one and more content) 

Hajime's POV:

We were now a few weeks into third year. Nagito was finally back. Every chance we got we were together.   
It's Friday night, Soda decided to host a party. Everyone was going to go since we thought we haven't all partied together since Nagito was back.  
The party wasn't til 6 so everyone went home to get ready. I took a shower and changed into Nagito's hoodie and then put on my black jeans. I don't dress as special as the others in my class. My fashion sense is quite boring.   
But Izuru dresses pretty much the same as me.   
"Hey Izuru you ready to go?" I asked walking to his room.  
"Yeah." He answered tiredly.   
He is probably only really going since Chiaki said she would be there. He doesn't really like parties.   
We both left the house walking to soda's house.  
When we arrived we were actually one of the last. Nagito was talking to to soda and fuyuhiko when I walked in. Chiaki was talking to sonia and ibuki.   
"You guys are here! Welcome!" Soda said approaching us.   
Izuru walked over to Chiaki but soda stayed by me.  
"What do you have planned for tonight?" I asked.  
"Basic highschool games. I was able to get quite a few boozes as well! Seems everyone is enjoying them.." Soda said with a creepy smirk.  
"What exactly are these games?" I asked.  
"Truth or dare and spin the bottle!" He said smirking.  
"For Gundham or Sonia?" I asked.  
"Either.." He said.  
I laughed a little.  
"I'm gonna talk to Nagito! Good luck with them~" I teased him.  
I walked over to Nagito. I hugged him saying hi.   
"Wanna get something to drink?" He asked.   
"Yeah!" I smiled and we walked over to the drinks.   
Most of which were alcoholic. I thought for a second. I haven't had alcohol in a long time.. it's a highschool party.. it would be fun! I picked up a drink and tasted it.. it doesn't taste the best but it's fun right?   
Nagito and I found a couch to sit on.  
I sat right next to him. Sipping my drink.  
"What was last year like for you?" Nagito asked.  
"Hmm.. It's was fun? I mean our class got a whole lot closer. We went on a field trip to Okinawa.. But I mean it wasn't really interesting." I answered trying to think back.  
"Who did you hang out with mostly?" He asked.  
"Really everyone! But I guess mostly Chiaki, Izuru.. And I often would hang with Soda and Fuyuhiko!" I answered.  
I told Nagito about the times I hung out with soda and fuyuhiko. But after a few minutes of talking soda called everyone over to sit in a circle.  
Nagito sat by me but he seemed like he was hiding his emotions? Which was weird.. since nothing is happening right now.  
"Ohh! Are we playing spin the bottle?!" Ibuki said excitedly sitting by Mikan.  
"We sure are!" Soda said with a thumbs up.  
"We all know the rules so let's play!" He smiled.  
And so the game began- kisses between soda and fuyuhiko which the both gaged at, Sonia and Mikan which Mikan felt terrible for. Mahiru and Hiyoko. And then Ibuki and Mikan. But then it was Nagito's turn. He looked slightly uncomfortable. But he spun it anyway. The bottle landed on Chiaki.  
Everyone silently looked at me and Nagito and then Chiaki. Nagito looked quite worried. It was kinda cute. I giggled a little.   
"If it's fine with Chiaki I don't mind a quick peck Nagito!" I laughed a little looking at his clearly worried face.   
He we crawled over slowly nervous.  
"It's okay Nagito! We have been friends for a while I don't mind! Think of it as a friendship kiss!" She smiled.   
Chiaki is a very sweet friendly girl. Nagito leaned in a gave her a quick peck.   
"I'm sorry.." he said as he went back to his seat.   
"It's fine! A friendship kiss doesn't count as a first kiss!" She smiled.  
"What??" The class shouted in surprise.  
"T-that was your first kiss?!" I said slightly shocked.  
"No it was a friendship kiss so it doesn't count!" She huffed.  
Friendship kiss or not that was a kiss on the lips even if it wasn't romantic.  
The game continued and I had to spin the bottle. As it spun I was too a little nervous hoping it would land on Nagito.   
The bottle stopped and I followed it to the person it landed on.  
"Ew no!" We both shouted.  
Everyone laughed. It had landed on Izuru.   
"Okay- We defiantly aren't making them kiss.. So just spin the bottle again!" Soda laughed.  
So I did, I spun the bottle and this time it landed on Soda.  
"Just my luck.." I said slightly disappointed.  
"Hey!" Soda said slightly offended. I crawled to soda. We both couldn't stop laughing. I tried to get serious and finally gave soda a light quick peck.  
We both laughed, we had became close friends over the years and kissing each other was too funny. We both had people we really liked so it meant absolutely nothing to us. I crawled back and then game continued.   
At this point everyone had kisses one or two people. So we called it a game and everyone got up taking a break before we started the next game.   
I went over to get something to drink.  
"Here try this one! I just made it~" TeruTeru said while handing me a red solo cup filled with what looked like a blue drink.  
"W-what is it?" I asked.  
"It's just a fancy cocktail that I got bored and made. I gave on to Gundham, Sonia, and Mikan." He said.  
"Well since the others have it I guess it's fine.." I said accepting the drink.  
I tasted it and it tasted like fruit, you could barely taste the alcohol.  
"Wow this taste great!" I said.  
Teruteru smiled and then went back to make another drink. I left the room and found Izuru and Chiaki.   
"Heys guys!" I smiled.  
"Where is Nagito?" Chiaki asked.  
"Oh? Normally he follows me around maybe he went to talk to the others.." I said noticing he wasn't with me.  
"He seemed a bit upset the last I saw him."  
Izuru said.  
"Really? I wonder what happened.." I said.  
I left them to look for Nagito who was talking to Fuyuhiko and Peko.   
He seems fine.. I don't wanna interfere with his conversation.  
I went to talk to soda who was with Gundham and Sonia.   
"Hello Hajime!" Sonia greeted me.  
"Heys guys! Teruteru told me you guys tried his special drink as well!" I smiled.  
"Yes, the concoction was pleasing to my taste." Gundham replied.  
"It almost didn't taste like alcohol!" Soda said.  
"I finished mine so I must request for another! Does anyone else like to have one as well?" Sonia asked.   
We all nodded, there couldn't be a lot of alcohol giving that it didn't taste like it that much. Soda went with her to get the drinks.  
Gundham and I continued to talk.   
"So how has it going with Sonia and Soda?" I asked.  
For some reason everyone told me who they liked. Except a few who either didn't have one or just were the quiet type.  
Gundham and I talked about Sonia and soda until they came back.   
"Here!" Soda gave me one.   
We all enjoyed the drinks and drank them pretty fast. Although we could tell we were quite drunk.. I could barely think straight.   
My breathing became heavy and hard to control. My body felt warm.   
"I-I don't feel so good I'll be back.." I said to them as I left they didn't seem to feel all that good either.  
Why do I feel like this? I didn't drink that much.. there couldn't have been that much alcohol in those drinks.. I walked to the bathroom and shut the door.   
That's when I noticed I was quite hard. Why now? This is the worst possible time.. I don't feel good.. my head is spinning..   
I pulled out my phone and fumbled as I tried to text Nagito to help.   
H- Plese come to bathroom

I sent the message and waited hoping he would see it. A few minutes later I heard a knock on the door and then it opened. It was Nagito.  
"What's wrong?" He asked with a worried look.  
"I d-don't know.. My whole body feels hot.. I can't think straight.." I said barely able to speak.  
"Oh you two are in here! Ibuki found out Teruteru put something in the blue drink! So if Hajime had that he might not feel good! Mikan drank one so Ibuki must go to get Mikan home!" Ibuki smiled but was giving a piggy back ride to Mikan who looked very out of it.   
"Hajime do you drink a blue drink?" He asked.  
"Y-yeah.. t-two.." I said.  
"Great.." Nagito sighed.   
He picked me up bridal style and I nuzzled myself into his chest.   
"Wanna go to my house?" He asked.  
I nodded in a yes motion. I could feel myself falling asleep. 

"Hey are you okay?" I woke up to hear Nagito's voice.   
I got up and looked around.  
"I.. I feel really hot.." I said.  
It all flooded back to me. What happened in the bathroom.   
"Teruteru gave me something to drink.." I said.  
"Yeah I know. I found out what.. It would explain why your hard.." Nagito said.  
I got up and tried to stand.  
"My legs feel like jelly.." I said. I took off my pants because I was over heating but at the same time cold.  
"Is that my hoodie?" Nagito asked.  
"Yeah.. I wear it a lot.." I answered.  
"Nagito blushed slightly. The hoodie just barely covered my butt. It was big on me and loved it so much.  
I dropped to the ground my legs not being able to hold me up. Nagito quickly rushed over.  
"H-help me.." I said as he picked me up.  
"Help you with what?" He teased.  
"P-please pleasure me.." I said.  
Nagito smirked.   
He sat me down on the bed and laid down onto my back, my head was propped up against some pillows, and I spread my legs. Nagito took off my boxers and went to take the hoodie off.  
"N-No.. I wanna keep it in.." I said.  
"Fuck your hot.." Nagito bite his lip.   
"Touch yourself~" he demanded.  
I reached down and used my hand to pump up and down.  
"Nyahh~" I moaned out.  
I was barely touching myself, but I felt so sensitive.  
"Nagito.." I moaned his name as I reached my other hand down to insert a finger into myself.  
Nagito began to undress himself so he was only wearing his white t-shirt.  
"Nagito... Please touch me.." I moaned.  
Nagito got up by me and pressed his length against my entrance.   
"Put it in!" I moaned.  
"Oh? You made me jealous you know~ Talking so much about Soda and then kissing him~" Nagito teased only rubbing small circles around my entrance with his length.   
I reached down to put it in myself, but he slapped my hand away.  
"Nagito's.. He's just my friend.." I said.  
"Really? Are you sure?" He asked.  
"Yes..'P-Please Nagito I only want you.." I answered.  
He slowly inserted his tip.   
"P-put it all in already!" I squirmed.  
"Beg for it slut~" he degraded me.  
"Please put your whole length into me Nagito~ I want you to fill me to the brim with yourself! Fuck me so hard~" I moaned.  
"Fuck your so hot..." Nagito said as he pressed the rest of himself into me.  
"Ahhhh~"  
I moaned loudly.   
"Shhh.. My parents are sleeping.."  
Nagito said.  
I bite my hoodie trying to quiet down my moans. His parents were on the second floor. His house is big so I doubt they could hear us but it would be embarrassing if they did.   
I covered my mouth with my other hand as well as Nagito pounded himself into me.   
"Mmmmm~" my muffled moans leaked through.  
"You look so got like that.. Biting my hoodie.." He said as he continued to ram himself into me.  
He moved his hand up my hoodie pushing it up and exposing my stomach and chest. He played with my nipples roughly with his fingers.  
I uncovered my mouth just for a few seconds only to moan out, "K-kiss me..."j  
Nagito leaned into me, inserting his tongue into my mouth. He was basically choking me with his tongue. He pulled away so I could breath.  
"Ahh~ Nagito~" my moans slipped through.  
"Shhh~" he whispered as he placed his hand over my mouth.   
I knew I couldn't last much longer. He was pounding into me without any mercy. This is the roughest he's been with me.  
My whole body tensed up and I came ahaosnt my stomach. A few seconds later I felt Nagito's warm seed fill me.  
I couldn't help but orgasm from the insane amount of pleasure. I was so over whelmed.  
I could barely breathe and my insides were warm and tingly.   
"Ahhh.." I panted coming down from my high.  
"I-I'm sorry was I too hard on you!" Nagito quickly switched back to his normal self worried about me.  
"T-that was amazing... I love when your rough me Nagito~" I smiled.  
He hugged me tightly and I caught my breath.  
"N-Nagito the hoodie is dirty.." I whined noticing that I had gotten my own cum on it.  
"I'll wash it for you and give you another one, okay?" He smiled.  
"I love you Nagito..." I smiled.  
"I love you too... But no accept drinks for Teruteru! No drinking at parties! Your a light weight! Do you remember the first time we did it? You were drunk.." He lectured me.  
"Don't lecture me.. You were being all grumpy. You were ignore me and talking to fuyuhiko and Peko!" I argued back.  
"You kissed soda!" He argued.  
"He's a friend and you kissed Chiaki so we're even!" I argued.  
He turned his head away from me. Upset.  
"N-Nagito.. Look I'm sorry. Soda and o really just close friends. I'll even tell you his secret. He obviously likes Sonia, but did you know he likes Gundham as well? Soda had no interest me I promise!" I said as I sat behind him his back still turned to me.  
"Chiaki said your kiss with her was a friendship kiss. So that means mine with soda was as well." I continued as I wrapped my arms around Nagito.  
"I'll even make a promise to you. I won't drink alcohol with out you around. Okay?" I said.  
He turned around and hugged me. And nodded a yes.   
"C-Can you help me get cleaned up now.. I've been trying to hold in your seed so it doesn't get onto the bed.." I said.  
"Why don't I add a little more?" He giggled as he pinned me to the bed.  
I giggled as he brought me into another kiss.

————  
Pls tell me in the comments, answer the first question I said at the top of this chapter! Or I can't write more until I know what you guys wanna see.


	22. Chapter 21

Y'all thank you for your comment! I just feel more comfortable writing Nagito as the top..  
I've gotten a few mean comments about it that I deleted. But anyway I really appreciate y'all's support!   
Hajime's POV:

It was finally winter again. Early December.   
"Nagito~" I whined.  
I was currently sitting in his lap with my legs wrapped around his waist and my head over his shoulder. I had been sleeping most of them time while Nagito read his book.  
"Yes dear?" He answered.  
"I'm bored.." I whined.  
"Okay what would you like to do?" He asked.  
"Let's go out somewhere!" I smiled.  
"Alright! Anywhere specifically?" He asked.  
"Why don't we go to the ice skating rink! It's only open til the end of January but all the Christmas decorations are out! I wanna go see them!" I smiled.  
"Alright then let's go!" He smiled.  
And so Nagito and I left for the ice skating rink.   
"I-it's colder out here then I thought it would be.." I said.  
"It's getting later in the day. As it gets later in the day it will get colder.." Nagito said also cold.   
By now it was 6 at night. The sun shluld be setting within the next hour or so. We got our tickets and got our ice skates.  
I struggled to tie my laces. It's not that I'm weak but my hands were shaking from the cold  
Making it harder to tie my laces.   
"Need help there?~" He teased.  
"It's because it's cold! But yes..." I said upset that I admitted defeat and lost against the laces.  
Nagito tightened and tied them up. He helped me stand up and then we waddled on over to the rink.  
"Ready?" He asked.  
"I haven't been ice skating in years.. I've never been good at it so please don't let go of my hand.." I said nervously.   
"I promise I won't!" He smiled at me, as  
He got onto the ice.  
I shakily put my feet onto the ice.  
I could feel myself sliding.   
"Ready?" He smiled.  
I nodded my head in a yes motion. He started to skate slowly, as I held onto his hand tightly. "Yeah have to move your feet!" Nagito laughed noticing he was basically just dragging me.  
"Okay.." I said as I tried to move my feet.  
I was trying to push of the sides like how I saw others. Magically winter music was playing and it wasn't extremely crowded.   
"Look at the lights on the Christmas tree!" I pointed at this huge Christmas tree that was decorated with green and red lights and beautiful gold ornaments.  
"It reminds me of the tree my parents put up when I was a child." He smiled softly as he helped me skate forward.  
"When I was younger Christmas was amazing. My mom would take Izuru and I to get a tree and we would decorate all together..." I smiled at those old memories.  
"Do you still celebrate with your family?" He asked.  
"No.. I'm not sure what happened but when I turned 12 life started to change in my house. Izuru went abroad and dad become strict and harsh to my mother and I. My mom started to cry and locked herself in her office everyday. My dad spent all his time abroad, working, or with other women." I had never really told anyone about my child hood.   
"Oh.. I'm sorry Hajime.." Nagito said.  
"Don't be! Izuru and I are fine! I'm glad Izuru is back.. And I have you now! I'm really happy.." I smiled at him a slight blush covered my face.   
Nagito seemed happy to hear that as well as he continued to pull me around. I held onto him for my life. I could barely keep myself up.  
Suddenly someone flew right past us causing me to fall down and pull Nagito down with me.  
I laughed noticing Nagito had landed right on top of me.  
"Are you okay?!" Nagito asked worried.  
"I'm fine! Just got surprised!" I laughed.  
I gave him a quick kiss and then got up and extended his hand out to me.  
We continued to skate around as I wobbled around trying not to fall. After about an hour though I was shaking because I was freezing cold.  
"I-I'm starting to get really cold.." I said as I shivered.   
"Why don't we head back then?" Nagito suggested.  
"Yes please.." I said.  
We got off the ice and Nagito helped me out of my skates. We both got our shoes on and walked back to the apartment. I pulled Nagito to my bedroom and onto the beds  
"Ahh! Finally warmth!" I smiled as I curcled up into Nagito.   
Nagito chuckled as he petted me.  
"I wish snow could exist when it's warm.. I hate being cold.." I said.  
"Really? I kinda like the cold!" He smiled.  
"Nagito your body is freezing like mine.." I said feeling his cold hands.  
"Would you like me to warm you up?~" he asked.  
I felt my face heat up from that comment.   
"I-I.." I stuttered.  
Nagito laughed.  
I got up and Nagito sat up in the bed. I sat down in his lap so our faces were looking at each other.   
I leaned into a kiss but Nagito stopped me putting his finger over my mouth.  
"This is kinda sudden.." he laughed.  
"Didn't you just say-?" I was confused because Nagito had just asked if I wanted to something like this.  
"I just asked if you wanted me to warm you up?But your mind immediately went to this huh?~" He teased me.  
I felt my face flush. I felt embarrassed. It sounded like he was asking to do something.  
I was about to get off his lap when Nagito pulled me into a kiss.  
"Is this what you wanna do, Hajime?~" he whispered into my ear.  
"J-just a little.. Izuru will be home soon.." I said looking at the clock.  
Nagito snaked his hands up my shirt.   
"Mmmn..." I let out a soft moan.  
I felt his finger run over my nipple and let out a tiny squeal.  
"Don't tease me! Hurry up already~" I said.  
"We don't have enough time for all the way.. Let's try something new?" He asked.  
"O-okay... What is it?" I asked.  
"Let's try 69. We haven't ever done it before." Nagito said.  
"A-alright..." I said.  
I got off Nagito and undress my lower half Nagito did the same. He laid down and I positioned myself on top of him.  
"T-this is a really embarrassing p-position..." I said.   
My length and ass were just in his face. Who wouldn't be embarrassed. His length was right in my face as well.  
I grabbed onto his length and began to stroke it slowly. Nagito did the same. I opened my mouth to take his length in.  
I only took in the tip. Kitten licking around his tip.   
Nagito pressed his finger against my entrance. He slowly started to push his finger in. I let our soft moans into his length.  
I began to bob my head and taking in more of his length. Trying my best to seep throat him like I always do.  
I was choking on his length while he tortured the back of me. Slowly scissoring me and pumping my length painfully slow.   
I didn't want to deal with his torture I just wanted to feel good. So I started to suck a little hard and just barely nibble his length.  
"H-hey Hajime!" He said feeling the nibbles.  
I pulled off him.  
"Stop torturing me!" I said upset.  
"Fine~" he laughed.   
He began to to pump me at a normal pace and pumped his fingers into me as well.  
I began to deep throat him again. I could feel him twitching in my mouth. He was gonna cum soon and so was I.  
I felt him push his hips hard up into my mouth and his seed went down my throat I tried to savor the flavor and swallow it all.  
I came as well after feeling his seed go down my throat.  
I pulled up and cum and saliva connect me to nagito's length.   
I turned my around and looked at Nagito who had my cum all over his shirt.  
"I-I'm sorry!" I said.  
"It's okay I'll wipe it off-" he said but before he could get up I pinned him down and began to lick the cum off his shirt, gathering if all I'm my mouth.   
"Fuck that's hot..." Nagito grunted watching me.  
I brought my mouth up to his and leaned in for a kiss which he accepted I transferred the cum into his mouth and forced him to swallow.  
"Now you tasted me too~" I said as I pulled away from the kiss.  
"Your really seductive..." Nagito said looking away. I felt his hard boned against me.  
It wasn't enough for Nagito.  
"Fuck me~" I said rubbing myself against him.  
"Like you said Hajime we don't have time..." Nagito said.  
"It's fine I'll be quiet~ He won't come into my room when the door is close! So please... Do me~" I practically moaned out.  
"Fine.. but if we get caught it's on you.." He said.  
"I wanna try a new position!" I said.  
"Okay what?" Nagito asked.  
"I want you to be rough with me against my desk~" I said.  
"Alright then~" Nagito said.   
He picked me up and sat me on my desk. I never have anything on it, I only do schoolwork on it and it was all in my book bag. He pulled the black hoodie I had on off me leaving me completely naked.   
I spread my legs letting him have good access to me.  
"Fuck me hard Nagito~" I said seductively.  
Nagito lined himself up to me. Teasingly circling his member around my entrance.   
"Put it in already~" I moaned.  
Nagito pushed himself in all at once.   
"Fuh~" I moaned loudly feeling him fill me up.  
He started to thrust into me like a wild beast. He was grunting and the desk was shaking under me.   
Noises flooded out of my mouth.   
"H-Hajime! A-are you okay?" Nagito asked between his grunts.  
"Y-yeah! It feels- G-great~ Keep going~" I moaned it did warm my heart though that he was worried about me.   
I heard buzzing next to me where I had placed my phone when got home from ice skating.  
"It's Izuru.." Nagito said handing me the phone.  
"S-stop so I can answer!!" I moaned out as Nagito continued to thrust but he stopped but just continued at a slower pace.  
I rolled my eyes and answered the phone.   
"Hey I'm staying at Nanami's. Her parents want me to eat dinner with them and then spend the night since her house is a bit from ours and it will be late." He said.  
"O-Okay! N-Nagito is with me! He'll be leaving soon!" I said trying to hold in moans as Nagito picked up the pace slightly.   
"Okay. I'll text you when I leave tomorrow." Izuru said.  
"Okay! Bye!" I tried to sound happy.  
"Bye." He answered I set the phone down upside down so the screen wouldn't produce any light if I got a notification.  
Nagito suddenly picked up the pace thrusting hard into me.  
"Ahh~ Fuck! Nagito~" I moaned loudly.   
"I can't last any longer~" I moaned feeling the knot in my stomach.  
"Me too..." Nagito's grunted.  
"Fill me with you~"  
I moaned pleasure filling my head.  
I came onto my chest and then felt Nagi or come deep inside me.  
"Nagito~" I moaned his name.  
"Hajime. Hang up next time."  
I heard the phone next to me.  
I scrambled for my phone hanging up the call.  
"F-fuck?! I thought I hung up?!" I said freaking out that Izuru had heard that.  
"Really? I thought you did that on purpose?" Nagito said.  
"You noticed I didn't hang up?!" I asked.  
"Yeah?" He answered.  
"You should have told me!!" I said embarrassed and upset.  
Nagito laughed as I covered my face in shame. I looked up at him upset he was laughing at me.   
"I'm sorry I didn't tell you.. But this means we have more time~" Nagito smirked as he pulled my legs up making me get closer to his body.  
"Ahh~ Stop I just came.." I said feeling over sensitive inside.  
"But you love it when I do this~ Everytime you beg and beg for more~" Nagito teased me.  
He thrusted slowly into me.  
"Nyaa~" I moaned out.  
"Your so cute~" Nagito complimented me as he rubbed his hands up and down the sides of my torso.  
"D-do me on the bed- This position is starting to hurt.." I said

Nagito picked me still inside me and set me down on the bed.

"Do me all night~" I moaned.

"As you wish~" He answered.

——-  
You know what happens next.. to be continued~ Also I really like your guys comments! I remember the first 5 chapters of this book, had no views. I was upset because another book I wrote was doing so well, yet this one had no views. And then suddenly it did! And I'm so happy I love writing this book!


	23. Chapter 22

Hajime's POV:

I walked into class sitting down at my desk. It was a monday. I was tired like usual. Nagito wasn't here yet. I looked up onto the chalk board. I looked at the lesson plan for homeroom a period we have at the beginning of the day that lasts about 30 minutes. It said college applications and What do you want to do for the future?  
What do I want to do for the future? I haven't really thought about it. I'm pretty average all around but I don't just want to be an office drone. But there is no way I can go and be a doctor. I don't have the smarts for that. But I have to do something. I wonder what Nagito wants to be? What happens when we graduate this year? What if he goes to a far away college?   
Thinking about all this is stressing me out. What am I going to do? I tried to calm myself down. Nagito come into the classroom and walked back to his seat.  
"Morning Hajime!" He smiled.  
"Morning Nagito!" I smiled.  
We never really talked about our future together. I mean there was a few times during sex but I don't think he took that seriously. I wonder...  
The school bell rang and everyone went to their seats. The teacher took her stand at the front.  
"Okay guys! I'm going to past out a sheet! Please fill it out by the end of the week! This is about your future so please take this seriously!" She smiled as she handed out the sheet.   
I looked down and read the questions. What is your dream job? What do you want in the future? What colleges do you want to go to?   
They were simple questions. Questions you get asked all the time as you grow up. But this time it's serious. I have no idea what to answer. I anxiously read over the questions over and over and over and over again. My pencil shook in my hand. The only thing I filled out was my name at the top of the page.  
Class continued on until lunch time. Nagito and I went to the roof to eat. It was cold but liked having alone time away from everyone.   
I stayed silent as we sat down still thinking about those questions.   
"Is everything alright?" Nagito asked.  
"What? Oh yeah! Sorry just lost in thought!" I smiled not wanting to worry or burden Nagito.   
I need to come up with a plan for the future by myself. Not with him. I don't want to burden him.  
I started to talk to Nagito about random things to keep myself from thinking about it all. But in the back of my head I keep thinking about it.   
"Do you work today?" Nagito asked.  
"Yeah! My manager has asked me to start taking more shift. We had two people quit after some random drama happened.." I sighed.  
"Do you like working there?" Nagito asked.  
"Yeah! It's fun arranging floral arrangements! Especially when someone orders them for their love.." I smiled.  
Nagito smiled at me as I told him about funny stories that happened at my job. I've been working at the floral shop for about a year and a half. It helped distract me when Nagito left. When he came back I decided to keep my job. I started to really enjoy and love it. It does take away time I can hang with Nagito on the week days. But now that its third year we are flooded with homework so he needs to focus as well. Plus having an extra income will be very helpful to start out with when I'm done with third year and my father disowns me.

____________

"Hey Hajime!" My boss Makoto smiled at me as I walked in.  
"Hey!" I smiled back.  
Makoto is my boss/manager. He has run this small shop for years. He is married but he won't ever talk about his personal life. He has taught me everything I know. He even helped me through when Nagito was gone. That's when he told me he actually had a husband. But hid it in fear someone would try to hurt his store and his husband who was high up in the business world and was worried they would both get into big trouble.   
He is a small guy and very friendly. Making this floral shop successful. I told Makoto as soon as I saw him that Nagito was back.  
I put on my apron and clocked in for the day.   
I went up to the counter to see a few online orders done and no one in the store.   
"How is school going?" Makoto asked as he came up to the front.   
"It's okay!" I smiled but I was just nervous all I could think about was those questions.  
"You sure?" makoto smiled at me.  
"Not really.." I sighed.  
"What's wrong?" He asked.  
I explained everything to makoto. The question and how I was worried what I'd do with Nagito. And I don't want to burden Nagito at all.  
"I think you really should just talk to him! It's an important step in your relationship! You don't want to break up with him right?" he asked.  
"Of course not.. I'd never want that!" I answered.  
"Good! Then you need to talk to Nagito about this!" Makoto said.  
______  
I locked the door to the floral shop and pulled out my phone. I immediately called Nagito.  
"Hey Hajime what's up?" He asked.  
"I really need to talk to you about something in person.." I said.  
"Like right now?" He asked.  
"N-No! It can wait til tomorrow!" I said.  
"No I'm coming over now. I'll be at your place in a few." Nagito said before hanging up.  
He didn't even let me explain why I wanted to talk to him.  
I walked home and Izuru putting on his shoes.  
"Hey Nagito is going to come over for a little! I need to talk to him about the questions we received today!" I explained to Izuru.  
"Alright. I've got to run to the grocery store and a few other places So I won't be back for a little." He said.  
"Okay!" I smiled as he left.   
I waited for Nagito and a few minutes later the door bell rang. I was filled with anxiety. I reached to the door handle to let him in.  
"Hajime is everything okay?" Nagito embraced me as soon as he saw me.  
"Y-yeah! We just need to talk..." I said as I pulled his hand bringing him to my bedroom.  
"A-are you breaking up with me?" Nagito asked with a worried look.  
"What?! No! I would never want that!" I said.  
"I need to talk to you about the questions we got in home room." I said.  
"Oh so that's why you seemed all worried all day..." Nagito sighed.  
"I just.. I want to build a future with you!" I confessed.  
"I do as well!" He smiled at me pulling me into an embrace.  
Nagito went to his back pack and pulled out his paper handing it to me. I read the paper.  
What is your dream job? Doctor specializing in cancer.  
What do you want to do in the future: A family with Hajime.   
What colleges do you want to go to? (Insert the name of a few high class colleges.  
This was nagitos paper. I felt my face warm up as I read the second questions.  
"Y-you want to have a family with me?" I asked.  
"Of course... We have been through so much together..." Nagito's face had a soft blush.   
"Nagito!" I yelled his name with a smile tackling him down capturing him in a big hug.   
"I want a family with you too!" I cried into his shoulder in joy.  
"I love you!" I said happy.  
"I love you too... I'll take responsibility for you. I know this is selfish back please never leave me..." Nagito smiled small tears filling his eyes.  
"Don't leave you? That's funny coming from you... But I don't want to lose you againy Nagito..." I said.   
"I don't want to loses you either. Hajime I don't ever want to be far from you again..." Nagito smiled. I felt tears stream down my face.   
"Nagito make me yours again.." I softly cried.   
"It would be my pleasure." He smiled.  
He flipped us over so my stomach was facing the bed.   
"T-this is a new position..." I mumbled out nervously.  
My butt was just up in the air. He had full access and view of me back. Nagito pulled down any pants and boxers. I heard him unzip his pants.  
He pressed himself against me. Circling it around. Teasing me. I backed myself up against him wanting him to enter me. He slapped my ass suddenly.  
"Ahh!" I yelled out in pain and surprise.  
"Be a good boy okay?~" Nagito teased me.  
"Y-yes Master..." I went along with it.  
Nagito continued to just barely touch my entrance and rub himself slightly against me.  
"Do you want it?" He asked.  
"Yes.. I want it so bad~" I practically moaned out.  
Nagito finally entered me all at once.  
"Yes~" I moaned with satisfaction.  
He started to pound himself into me as I moaned his name. I'm this position I couldn't see his face and that annoyed me. I couldn't kiss him or touch him.   
"N-Nagito I want to face you~" I moaned.  
Nagito flipped me over continuing to pound himself into me.   
"Nagito~" I moaned.   
Nagito roughly played with chest. Massaging it and squeezing it.   
"I-if you keep doing that I won't last much longer~" I moaned.   
"Me too~" I moaned.  
"Inside me~ Please~ Let's have a family together!~" I moaned.  
"I'll fill you up~" Nagito grunted.  
"Yes~ I want your children~" I moaned.  
I came all over my chest and a few moments later I felt Nagito come inside me.  
"N-Nagito~" I moaned but began to cry.   
"H-Hajime what's wrong?!" Nagito quickly picked me up and held me in his arms.  
I continued to cry into his shoulder.  
"What's wrong?! Did I hurt you? Where is the pain?" Nagito frantically asked me questions.  
"I-I can't have... h-have your children... No m-matter how much I try..." I began to sob.  
"H-Hajime..." Nagito seemed genuinely shocked by what I said.  
"I w-want to have your kids.. And b-be a good wife and mother.. I want to welcome you b-back home every day from work.." I cried.   
"Hajime we are both guys. Of course you can't get pregnant..." Nagito laughed a little.  
"I'm serious!" I cried.  
"I-I'm sorry... If I could fix that I would..." Nagito said as he pet my head.  
"We can still have a family together. I promise you that. I'll provide for you all. I'll make sure of it.." Nagito hugged me tightly.  
"Let's build a future together.." I kissed him.  
———-

Wow this was a fun and long chapter hope y'all enjoyed! I'll try to update more! Lot of stuff has been happening lately!


	24. Chapter 23

They are now graduating third year. 

"I can't believe this..." I said.  
"Highschool is over..." Chiaki said.  
Chiaki, Izuru, Nagito, and I were gathered together. We had our caps and gowns on. We were finally graduating.   
"You guys are my best friends! Just because we are going different ways doesn't mean we stop being best friends! You guys still have to talk to me!" Chiaki huffed.  
"Well Izuru and you are dating. And I won't lose contact with my brother or boyfriends!"  
I laughed.  
"We all promise to not lose contact!" Nagito smiled.  
Izuru nodded his head agreeing.   
————  
"We did it!" Ibuki shouted throwing her cap up in the air.  
We had all graduated. I doubt any of us will lose contact. We all talk to each other so much. Sure we have best friends but all of us are friends.   
"Guys I wanna take a photo of all of us!" Mahiru smiled.  
She set up her camera and we all smiled. Nagito and I held hands smiling.   
"I'm going to miss you all.." I smiled and tears fell from my face. We all hugged promising to never lose contact and cried that we had to part ways with everyone.  
————-  
Nagito and I made it into the same college. But for two different things. Even though we are at the same college we will be in different buildings.   
Nagito is able to paid while doing schooling due to the program he got into. I however picked up more shifts at the flower arrangement store and decided to pick up another job as a baby sitter on the side.   
Nagito and I needed the money. My father was officially kicking me out of his household. And said as soon as I graduate highschool he will stop paying for my apartment.   
Mom tries to secretly contact me but sending letters sent from other addresses and through mail so father can't track it. And she sends money every now and then. Just small  
Amounts of cash. She seems to have turned around I guess. Now that she knows we are leaving for good.   
Father offered to pay for Izuru's college and apartment. At first Izuru wanted to say no. But I talked him into saying yes. To use up his money instead of his own. So Izuru agreed. Chiaki is going to an advanced high up tech college. And Izuru is going to a very well known elite college. Izuru and Chiaki decided to continue to date but wanted to keep on the lay low so they can focus on school.  
Nagito and I decided to get an apartment together. Since Nagito's parents are rich a kind. They decided to pay for Nagito's college and the apartment. They are really rich. So it wasn't an issue for them. So my money goes towards my college and I put myself in charge of groceries.  
Today was the first day in our apartment together. We had finally moved everything in. It was a nice apartment. Better then the one I was in. It was a 1 bedroom and 1 bath. His parents know we are dating so when we picked out this one they didn't question it.   
I finally sat down on the couch we had in the main room.   
"I'm tired..." I sighed.  
"I can't believe we finished it all in a day.."  
Nagito sat down as well tired.  
"Should we just order in?" I asked looking at how late it was.  
"Yeah.." Nagito said.  
It was too late for us to start cooking we were too tired. After 30 minutes pizza arrived and we finally ate.  
"So tomorrow we just have to finish putting together the kitchen, and decorate our room right?" Nagito asked.  
"Yeah! We need a few things from the store. But other then that tomorrow will be easier!"  
I smiled.  
We finished up dinner and cleaned up. Nagito used the bathroom first getting ready for bed as I put some of the kitchen together. When he got out I went in. Getting ready for bed.   
I walked to our room and laid down next to Nagito.  
"We did it... We are together Nagito..." I smiled.  
"We sure did. Finally we are living together.." Nagito smiled as he flipped to his side to face me.  
"These next four years are gonna be tough. But we will make it through!" He kissed my forehead.  
"I won't be able to see you in class everyday.."  
I said upset.   
"But we live together now! Which means every night we will be right here laying next to each other!" He cheered me up.  
"I love you!" I said as I cuddled up into him.  
"I love you too..." He replied as he held me in his arms and we drifted off to sleep. Both tried from moving all day.  
————  
I woke up to the sounds of the city. I heard birds, people talking, and cars. Nothing like in my old apartment.   
Hopespeck was in a relatively small town. But now we are in the city. I looked at the alarm clock and it read 7:16 am. Too early for me to get up. And Nagito was still fast asleep. His arms wrapped around me.   
I held moved slightly to not wake him up but so I could nuzzle myself into his chest. I could hear his heart beating. The scent of slight mint and a strong musky smell filled my nose. It's a smell Nagito always smells like. I'm not sure why since he doesn't use mint shampoo or anything.   
But I love the way he smells. It's become so comforting. His warm body against mine. I don't want this moment to end. I drifted back to sleep and then the alarm clock went off.  
I opened my eyes hit the off button. It was now 8 in the morning.   
Nagito woke up and looked over at me.   
"Good morning~" He smiled as he pulled me into a hug.  
"Morning!" I giggled as he kissed my check.  
Nagito began to sniff and play with my hair as he started to wake up more.  
"D-don't smell me! I probably smell bad from yesterday... I'm going to take a shower.." I said as I began to get up.  
"Want me to join you~" he whispered into my ear.  
I felt a shiver go up my back and my face flushed red.  
"S-sure.. But no funny business! We have to finish moving in today!" I said as I got up walking to the closet to grab new clothes. Nagito followed me out to the main area. I went to the bathroom to heat up the water but Nagito wasn't with me. I began to undress myself when I heard the bathroom door open making me jump.  
"It's just me~" Nagito laughed.  
I covered my body with towel.  
"I put on some coffee for afterwards.." Nagito said as he began to undress as well.  
"T-thank you.." I replied nervously.  
Yeah Nagito and I have bathed together but only after sex.. Not like this.. this is a shower.. how am I supposed to clean myself while he watches me?  
"You know it's just me?" Nagito said as he pulled off my towel.  
"N-Nagito!" I said in surprise.  
"Are you embarrassed??" Nagito teased.  
"N-No.. It's just we haven't showered like this before..." I said.  
"Hmm? But I see your body ever time we fuck?" Nagito said.  
My face started to burn up.  
"T-that's different.." I stuttered out.  
"Is it? What's different? Is it that your thighs aren't soaking wet after sex?" Nagito teased me as he traced his hands up my hips.   
"N-Nagito I said not funny business I need a shower..." I said as I wiggled away and stepped into the shower. The shower was pretty big. But I faced towards the wall away from Nagito. I let the water hit my body and wet my hair. It felt a so nice, the warm water did.   
I heard Nagito get in behind me. I heard a shampoo bottle open. Thank goodness he is going to listen to me. I bent over to grab my shampoo bottle when I felt Nagito poor his shampoo onto my back.  
"N-Nagito!" I shouted in surprise of the feeling of the cold soap.  
"I'm just washing your back for you~" Nagito continued his teasing.   
I stood up letting him wash my back but I felt nervous. He started to feel me up and down. I could feel myself getting turned on.   
"Is this turning you on baby?~" Nagito asked as he moved his hand up to my front.  
"N-Nagito..." I moaned his name slightly.   
"Oh but I thought you said no funny business?"  
Nagito said as he let go of my length.  
"N-no.." I said upset at the lose of touch.  
"Well I'm done washing your back~" Nagito teased as he totally let go of me.  
"N-Nagito..." I whined.  
"What is it dear?" He asked.  
"K-keep touching me.." I stuttered out.  
"Beg for it slut~" He whispered teasingly into my ear.  
"P-please touch me Nagito~" I moaned as I rubbed my against his length.  
"Your begging has gotten so much better~ Your such a slut!" Nagito laughed at me.  
Each time he called me a slut my body shivered with excitement.  
Nagito lined himself up at my entrance. I braced myself for him to enter me all at once. Except he didn't. He just entered his tip. I started to move my hips back into him.  
He suddenly slapped my ass. Making let out a sudden gasp.  
"Bad boy~ you don't deserve all of me yet~" he said as he harshly grabbed into my butt.  
"Nagito~ Put it all in please~" I begged.  
Nagito started to slowly thrust into me only using his tip. It felt like torture. I just wanted to be filled to the brim with him..   
"Nagito~ Please fuck me~" I said as I turned myself around.   
He lifted my leg and started to push himself deep into me.  
"Ahh~ Yeah~ Harder~" I moaned.   
"You like that~ You slut~" Nagito said as he bite harshly into my neck.  
"Ahh~ Yeah~ I love it~" I moaned.   
He continued to fuck me. As he grabbed harshly onto my skin. The same water hit my skin as well making it feel numb in places. My legs were getting tired as well.   
"I can't last much longer~" I moaned.  
"Me either..." Nagito grunted.  
I can against my chest but the water almost immediately started to wash it away. After a few more thrust Nagito came inside me.  
"N-Nagito~" I moaned as I came down from high.  
"W-wait! I'm trying to get clean why did yoh come inside me!" I yelled.  
"You were basically begging for it~" Nagito snickered as he began to wash himself with shampoo.   
I reached down with my fingers and begs to scrap out his seed letting it plop down onto the shower floor.  
"Let me help you.." Nagito smiled as he got close to me.   
He reached his fingers down and tried his best to scarp his seed out of me. He would let wetter run into me and help clean me. My legs started to feel heavy.  
Nagito helped to hold me up as he cleaned me.  
Eventually we both finished cleaning up. He helped me get dressed and brought me to the bed. I looked at the clock. It was now 9:45. That was a long shower.. I was so exhausted.  
"Get some sleep~ Ill wake you up in a little." Nagito smiled as he pulled the blanket over me.  
"B-but I have to finish putting the kitchen away I said but my eyes were having trouble staying open.  
"I can do it. So just relax. I was hard on you today... I love you Hajime.." Nagito smiled as he kissed me.  
"I love you too Nagito" I said as I closed my eyes and smiled.


	25. Chapter 24

Hajime's POV:

We have been in college for 2 weeks already. It's kinda hard to believe. Nagito and I haven't had much time to be together. My early classes and his late classes. The only time we are really together is when we sleep. But we sleep together for about 5 hours. And we are sleeping so we don't even see each other.   
I didn't realize how hard it would be. Even on the weekend we are doing homework, or some kinda of errand. I haven't had time to be with Nagito. But today is Friday and he promised he would spend all night with me since we both don't have much homework this weekend.  
I've been looking forward to this all week. We have barely even kissed lately.   
My classes were almost over for the day. Only a few more minutes. And then I'd have to wait for Nagito to get home..   
But I have a surprise for him! I went on Nagito's old computer. He told me he had it before he even meet me. So that means his search history before he even meet me.   
I want on to it when he was at school and went all the way back. His search history was some what normal. But like any other teenage boy I knew he looked up some sort of porn.  
And I found it. The immense websites and videos and searches he made about it.  
Some were random videos but some were his kinks. Things he never told me. He's always rough with me because I asked him too. But he never told me his kinks. He enjoys seeing me in lingerie and he loves when I talk about me touching myself. But I don't know his others kinks. And that bothered me.  
His kinks were as I expected a bit out there.. seems like he really did like to be rough with me. Seemed like he was also into bondage, sexy toys, public sex, making them bottom info a cake, temperature play... and a few others. But he also go into those sexy bunny and cat costumes.   
So I decided with the money I had left over from my pay check, I'd treat myself and Nagito. I know we need to save but a few things for us to enjoy is perfectly okay. Plus I know Nagito will like this!  
As soon as I got home I looked at the clock. I have 2 hours to get everything ready. I first ate, I don't want to be hungry when we do it.. I now had an hour and a half left. I started to heat up the water. I began to undress myself. I got into the shower washing every inch of my body. I started to shave my legs. I assume the bunny costume will look better with my legs shaved. I'll have thigh highs on though..  
I continue to wash myself. I got out of the shower and brushed my teeth as well. I dried my self off and went to the bedroom. I got down so I could get the package out from under the bed. Nagito thought this package was just a book for my class. So he didn't find it suspicious when he did see what was inside. But I just hide it under the bed.   
I opened it up. It was a black bunny costume. It sure looks small.. did I order the wrong size? I started to put it on. The crouch of the costume had little snap buttons that were hidden but helped for easy access down there. It fit fine except in the chest area. The costume came up into points that barely covered my nipples. The cute white bunny tail in the back looked really cute. I slipped on black thigh highs. I really hope Nagito likes this because surprisingly I don't. It's kinda embarrassing. I put on the bunny ears that came with costume. I looked at the clock. 10 minutes..   
I put the lube out and water. I walked around for a little trying to get use to the costume. 5 minutes left. I got down so my butt was on the ground but my legs were folded in a way. My knees in front of me but my feet were by my butt. It's a cute pose I saw in the website I bought this costume. I put my hands in front of me so I could help myself up better. It's a hard and uncomfortable position but I don't know exactly when he will get here.   
I waited by the front door and eventually I heard the door click. There was enough room for Nagito to fully open the door.  
The door opened but Nagito was looking down at his phone and didn't even notice me. He turned around closing the door.  
"Hajime I'm ho-" He turned around to see me on the ground.  
"W-Welcome home M-master~" I smiled nervously.   
Nagito dropped his bag out of surprise. His face was bright red as he covered his face looking at me.  
I continued to look up at him nervously. He walked over to me and picked me up. I wrapped my legs around his hips and my arms around his neck.  
He brought me to the bedroom and sat me down on the bed.  
"D-do you like it?" I asked nervously.  
"Of course I do.. You look amazing.." Nagito said looking me up and down.   
I got off the bed and I pushed Nagito against the wall.   
"H-Hajime?" Nagito looked kinda confused.  
I got down onto my knees, unzipping his pants and pulling them down along with his boxers.  
"Ahh~ I haven't been able to see you in so long~" I kissed his length.   
It has been forever since I was able to touch Nagito like this. I rubbed it against my check. Nagito's face was still flushed. His length was pulsing and red. He probably hasn't touched himself in a while too..  
I took his length into my mouth. Slowly bobbing up and down. Trying to get most of his length into my mouth. I occasionally fully pulled off him making a popping noise only to lick up the sides of his length.   
He taste so good~ I missed this so much. The smell, the feeling, the sounds. Nagito's soft grunts he made as I looked up at him.  
"H-Hajime I'm gonna~" He moaned.  
I pulled of just as he came and he came all over my face and chest. I used my finger to wipe some off my face and put it in my mouth.   
"Nagito~" I moaned his name.  
He picked me up.  
"I'm your master aren't I? Who said you are allowed to do that?" He teased as he picked me up setting me back on the bed.  
"Answer me." He demanded.  
"N-No one.." I answered.  
"Do you need to be punished?~" He teased whispering into my ear.  
"Y-yes.." I stuttered but I was excited.  
"What should I do with you? Maybe I should fill you to the brim with cum and leave you? Maybe I should tie you up and just tease you the whole time? I could spank you~ You might enjoy those though. What should I do with you?" Nagito teased.  
"Anything you'd like master~" I smiled.  
"That's a good boy~ Looks like your excited yourself.." Nagito said as he poked my crouch.  
I didn't even notice but I was hard and it felt trapped under the pleather fabric.  
Nagito began to touch my slightly. Feeling the costume and my curves.   
"This really shows off your body curves~" He said as he slide his hands down to my waist. He moved his hands up to my chest.   
"Your chest is a bit big for this, isn't?" Nagito said as he flipped the top of the costume over so my chest was revealed.  
"Y-yeah.." I said.  
He pinned me down to the bed all of the sudden. He began to kiss, suck, and bite my chest all over. Leaving red marks. I let out soft moans as he played with nipples and chest.  
"M-master~" I moaned out.   
He moved to my neck sucking and biting. Leaving visible marks all over my neck, collar bone, and chest. He knew I'd have serious trouble hiding the ones on the neck. He pulled off looking at my chest and what he did to it.   
"N-Nagito I said none in the neck! I can't hide this!" I said breaking character.  
"Hmm? But I told you you'd be punished~ Also it's master." He said as he roughly slapped the side of my ass making me let out a slight scream of surprise and pain.  
"Y-Yes master~" I said.  
Nagito was being more dominant today then usual. It felt amazing being so dominated. I was so excited for what was going to come next.   
"How am I supposed to fuck you in this?" Nagito asked confused looking at the costume. I brought my hand down to the crouch area and unbuttoned the crouch so that my length was finally free and Nagito now had access.  
"Oh-" Nagito looked genuinely surprised.  
I let out a slight giggle of his surprise. It was so cute Nagito for once didn't know what to do.   
"D-don't laugh.." Nagito said embarrassed.  
"I'm sorry Nagito- But.." I couldn't stop laughing.   
"Fine just for that you have to prepare yourself." Nagito said as he grabbed the lib pouring it down onto my entrance making me squeak from the sudden cold liquid on a sensitive spot.  
"N-Nagito.." I whined.  
"It's master~" he smirked.  
I whined slightly but brought my fingers down. Entering one finger into me.  
"Mmm~" I let out a soft moan as I fingered myself.  
Nagito watched me with a smirk. I tried to avoid eye contact as I entered another one scissoring myself go help spread myself out. It's been so long that for once I actually felt really tight.   
"Ahh~" I moaned out.   
Nagito pulled my fingers out of me. I whined from the lack of touch. He lined himself yo against my entrance.   
"Beg for it~" He demanded.  
"Please Master~ Please fill me up~" I moaned.  
"You can do better then that." Nagito smirked.  
"Nagito please fuck me so hard~ Fuck me til I can't stand~ I want you so bad~" I moaned as I spread my legs further apart.   
"That's a good boy~" He smiled.  
Nagito thirsted into me all at once.   
"Nyaaa~" I moaned loudly.  
It had been so long since he had been inside me. I felt like I couldn't breath I was so full.  
"Fuck your really tight.." Nagito grunted.  
He began to move back and fourth slowly. Each time he filled me I let out a moan of pleasure and pain. It hurt so much but felt so good. My eyes started to tear up slightly.  
Nagito began to pick up the pace. The sounds of squishing and skin slapping filled the room. My moans did as well. I wrapped my arms around Nagito's back. Digging my nails and scratching his skin. I could tell he liked that.   
"Those bunny ears look so good on you~" Nagito whispered into my ear.   
It made me happy that he was enjoying it.   
"You really are just like a bunny~ All you wanna do is mate~" Nagito teased me.  
"Yeah~ I love mating with you~" I moaned.  
"Of course you do you little slut~ Say it! Say your a little slut!" Nagito demanded as he continued to pound into me.   
My eyes rolled back and I could barley think straight I was receiving so much pleasure.  
"I-I'm a l-little.. Ahh~ Slut.." I moaned out.  
"You should see the face your making~ How erotic~" Nagito smirked at me.  
"I-I.. Imma going too~" I moaned out.  
"Go ahead~ me too~" Nagito grunted as he continued to thrust deep inside of me.   
I came all over Nagito's chest and my bunny costume. I could feel Nagito pulse inside of me. And then felt warm liquid fill me.  
"Ahh~ Nagito~" I moaned out.   
We both panted coming down from our highs.   
"Nagito~ that felt amazing~" I smiled.  
"How long have you been planning this?" Nagito asked.  
"Hmm.. a week or so? I wanted to make you happy.. So I tried to find out what your kinks were and this seemed to be the easiest.. But I wanted you too enjoy yourself too.. not just me.." I smiled at him.   
I felt him start to get bigger in me.  
"D-did you just get hard again?!" I asked.  
"I can't help it when you say things like that.." Nagito said.  
He pulled himself out of me and picked me up. He sat down at the edge of our bed and put me in his lap. We had a full length body mirror in our bedroom. It was facing towards the bed. So I could see myself in the mirror. I looked away not wanting to see myself in the mirror.  
"W-what are you doing?" I asked.  
"Oh? I'm not done filling you up yet~" Nagito said.  
"B-but Nagito... I just came.." I said.  
"Are you disobeying me again?" Nagito asked.  
"N-no.." I replied.  
"Go on. Do it yourself." Nagito said.  
I got up slightly and positioned myself so I could ride Nagito. I lined him up to my entrance. I could feel his cum coming out of me. I slowly slipped him in. I already felt so sensitive.  
I got his tip in and suddenly Nagito grabbed my hips pushing them down forcing his entire length into me at once again.  
"Ahh~ N-no! Nagito~" I moaned.  
"You better ride me well unless you wanna get a worst punishment~" Nagito teased.  
I started to move my hips up and down. I looked down. If I looked up I knew I'd see myself in the mirror.   
Nagito roughly pulled my hair forcing me to look up straight at the mirror.   
"Look at yourself~ Riding me. Do you see your slutty expression?" Nagito said.  
I looked in the mirror. Is that the face I make? That's me? My face had a red blush and my mouth hung open from moaning. I could see myself riding Nagito. Seeing his length go in and out of me. The bunny ears flopping up and down with each bounce. The cum that was all over my bunny suit. The red hickeys Nagito left all over. My thighs tight around my thighs. I closed my eyes looking away feeling embarrassed and ashamed.  
"Don't look away! Look at yourself~" Nagito demanded.  
I did as I was told but tried not to look at my face. I was moaning uncontrollably. Feeling his length squish all his cum deeper inside me. I knew i couldn't last much longer.   
Nagito moved his hand to the front of me. He started to stroke my length to the pace of my bouncing.   
"N-Nagito~ If you keep doing that~" I moaned.  
"Aww~ I feel bad for not giving this poor guy some attention~" Nagito said.  
"Ahh~ N-Nagito~" I moaned his name.  
Without wanting I came onto Nagito's hand and more onto my chest. Nagito put his fingers into my mouth making me lick my semen off him. I started to slow down my hips, getting tried and feeling over stimulated. But Nagito put his hands on my hips forcing me up and down.  
"N-Nagito~" I moaned his name.   
He finally came inside of me again and I arched my back.  
"Y-your still hard.." I said feelings his fully erect length inside me.  
"Your just really turning me on tonight~" Nagito smirked.  
"Just one more round~" Nagito said as he flipped me over so that I was on my back.   
"Nagito it's too sensitive right now.." I whined.  
"Then use your feet~" Nagito said.   
I got up and Nagito sat down. I wrapped my feet around his length. Still slimy from the two rounds. I still had my thighs on.   
"S-should I take these off?" I asked.  
"No keep them on~" Nagito said.  
I began to rub my feet around his length.   
"You call me shameful but you have your servant rub you off with their feet?" I started to tease him back.  
"Do you like it? When I rub my toe against the tip~" I began to rub him more.  
"Hajime~" Nagito moaned out my name.  
Seeing Nagito's face began to turn me on again. I continued to rub him and watch his face expressions. I didn't think Nagito would enjoy this this much. How long have we've been together? And this is like the first time Nagito has been like this. He might also be built up from the past 2 weeks. I am too.. I want him to touch me more now.   
Nagito come onto my feet and was still rock hard.  
"How do you have so much energy tonight?" I asked.  
Nagito crawled onto of me but then pulled got up in bed only to pull my legs up to his hips. All my body weight was all my upper back and shoulders.   
"Nagito?!" I said his name in surprise and new position.   
"Your hard too~ Let's go another round~" Nagito smirked.  
"O-okay.. but this bunny suit is hard to be flexible in.." I said.  
Nagito put me down and took the costume off me. I went to take of the bunny ears but he stopped me. So I was only wearing the bunny ears and the thigh highs.  
I tried my best to hold myself in this weird new position. Nagito lined himself up and entered into me.  
"Nyaa~" I moaned.  
Nagito started to put more of his body weight onto me thrusting inside. I almost couldn't breath from this position. I was taking all of my body weight and Nagito's on my shoulders and head. But it felt amazing. With each pound and thrust I moaned. My eyes rolled back and my eyes watered due to the intense pleasure.   
"Nagito~ Nagito~ Harder~ Fuck~" I moaned and cursed.  
"Hajime~ You feel so good~ Your so tight~" Nagito moaned.   
I helped onto the blankets and sheets as Nagito pounded me. The bed was shaking and creaking. I couldn't think of anything except the feeling of Nagito.   
"Come more inside~" I moaned.   
"As you wish~" Nagito said.  
He came into me making me come down onto my face due to the angle I was in.   
My body shook in intense pleasure as I orgasmed. Nagito laid me down spreading my legs apart.  
"Nagito you said only one more round~" I whined as I tried to push him away.  
"Last one I swear~" Nagito smiled.   
I can't say no to him.. He makes me feel so good.. That damn smile.  
"F-fine.." I said.   
———  
"N-no more! Nagito!" I moaned as he thrusted into me from the back. I was on my elbows, my stomach facing the bed.   
He continued to thrust deep. He had come 10 times into me already. There was so much cum inside of me, that every thrust caused cum to squirt out of me.  
N-Nagito! P-please~ Nyaa~ I can't take anymore~" I moaned.  
Nagito came into me once again.   
"N-no more!" I panted.  
Nagito kissed me and pulled me into a tight embrace. I looked at the clock. It was 5 am. Which means we have been going at it for 8 hours.   
"I love you~" He kissed me.  
"I love you too Nagito~" I panted as I closed my eyes.   
———  
I woke up to the sounds of water running. I opened my eyes and saw Nagito running the bath.  
"N-Nagito?" I said his name as I tried to get up. But immediately felt pain in my legs and back.  
"Ow!" I yelled.  
"Hajime are you okay?!" Nagito asked as he came over to me.  
"No! You over did it this time!" I sniffled.  
"I-I'm sorry!" Nagito apologized.  
I can't be mad at him.. It did feel good.. But he has to have some self restraint! Even if it's his kink 11 times is too much!   
"Ahh~" I let out a soft moan as I felt something come out of me.  
I looked down to see his cum start to slowly run out of me. Starting to form a puddle on the floor.  
"D-don't look!" I covered nagitos eyes embarrassed.  
"H-Hajime I've seen you like this a million times. Let me help you." Nagito said sweetly.   
I had closed my legs to hide it but I uncovered Nagito's eyes.   
He gentle parted my legs. He entered his two fingers into me and began to scrap the cum out of me. I let out soft squeaks and moans as he did so.   
I looked down to see quite an impressive puddle of cum on the ground.  
"Y-you same so much in me..." I said.  
"I'm sorry..." Nagito apologized again.  
"It's okay.. It felt really good.." I said looking away. Nagito smiled softly and kissed my check. When he finished he picked me up and set me down into the warm bath tub.   
He joined me in the bath and I snuggled myself into him as he began to wash himself and me all over.   
When he cleaned us he began to drain the bath and picked me up out of it wrapping himself and then me into a towel. He carried me back to our bedroom where I noticed the sheets and blankets have already been changed.   
He laid my towel down and then laid me down onto that.   
He got himself dressed. Putting on his boxers and a white t-shirt. He me my long sleeve dark navy blue shirt, putting it on me and then slipped on my boxers. He dried off my hair once more and then helped me get under the covers. I got onto my side facing him and nuzzled myself into his chest. He was also on his side facing me and had is arms wrapped around me.  
"How are you feeling?" Nagito asked me.  
"It hurts.. and I'm tired.." I whined.  
"I'm sorry.. I was too hard on you this time.." He kissed the top of my head and rubbed circles into my back.  
"I'm just glad you enjoyed yourself.. I feel like I'm always the one having fun.. So I'm happy!" I smiled.  
"I love you Hajime..." he smiled.  
"I love you too!"   
————  
HOLY FRICK! This is literally the longest smut and chapter I've ever written! Hope y'all enjoyed! See ya next chapter!


	26. Chapter 25

Hajime's POV:

College felt like it was speeding by. Nagito and I were constantly doing something, school work, working, trying to live.   
Never thought college would be this stressful. The only peaceful times I get are when I work in the flower shop. Even though it's still work..   
I have a few regular costumes who come in for their significant others. Makoto seems to be extra busy too. He said Togami and him are thinking of moving. Makoto of course doesn't want to leave his flower shop.  
I feel like fall time is always so busy. But I try my best to keep up with things. My mom surprisingly has started to send more letters. I started to reply back, she told me to send them to her friends house. I feel bad for her. She can't escape from father.  
My phone started to buzz and looked over it read Chiaki.   
"Hey Chiaki what's up?" I answered the phone.  
"Hey! Izuru and I were wondering if you guys were free this Saturday for dinner?" She asked.  
"I'm pretty sure we are! I can ask Nagito tonight!" I said.  
"That would be great! I miss not being able to see my best friends almost everyday.." Chiaki sighed.  
"I miss you guys too! Life's been so busy!" I said.  
"I know! I barely have time for games!" She said upset.  
"I'm sure you stay up all night anyway to play them..." I laughed.  
"You caught me.." She sighed and then giggled.  
"Well I'll let you go! Text me so we can figure out Saturday!" Chiaki said.  
"Will do! Bye!" I smiled.  
"Bye!!" She said in her usual cheery voice.  
Well I'm glad she is doing okay. It would be nice to see them! It's been so long. Nagito would probably love to see her as well. I miss Nagito. He looks pretty happy when I see him. But to be honest, I haven't been very happy.. I haven't been able to be with Nagito or my friends. It's always school, work, and homework. It's exhausting. Pointless thoughts filled my head as I worked around the shop.  
————  
I got home from work and unlocked the door to the apartment. I heard talking but I could make out what was being said. Nagito is probably watching something.   
I opened the door and my eyes fell upon a scene I wasn't prepared for. Some girl was in Nagito's lap as he laid on the floor.  
"H-Hajime! It isn't what it looks like!" Nagito shouted trying to get her off him quickly. She complied and got off.  
I was speechless. I didn't know if I should cry or yell. The girl got up grabbing her stuff.  
"I didn't know he had a boyfriend... What a waste." She said as she walked out by me.  
So then she was here to hook up with him.. But Nagito told me he was gay? No he didn't... we just started dating.. so I assumed he only like guys. Has he always been hooking up with girls on the side? Was I not enough for him.   
Tears began to fall from my face as I cried. I dropped my bag on the ground.  
"H-Hajime let me explain!" Nagito said getting up quickly.   
"N-Nagito.. Who was she.." I said trying not to cry.  
"She was just her to do a project!" Nagito said rushing over to me.  
"W-why was she on top of you.." I asked sniffling.  
"She pushed me down right when you came in! She started hitting on me so I asked her to leave and then she pushed me down!" Nagito explained as he worriedly wiped the tears I was trying to hold in away.  
"You... Y-You promise?" I cried.  
"I promise Hajime! I love you!" He said pulling me into a tight hug.   
He rubbed circles into my back.   
"Why are you still crying?" He asked worried.  
"I.. I don't know.. I don't want anyone to take you from me.." I cried.  
"Hajime it's okay.. I'm all yours.." he kissed me.  
He held me like that for quite a while while I cried. I hated myself for crying but I realized that Nagito really isn't all mine. He has his own life. Just like when he left me I'm highschool.   
———-  
"I talked to my professor but he won't let me switch partners.." Nagito said as we sat on the couch cuddled together.  
"But she tried to go after you!" I argued.  
"I know, but he said that we should just do the project in a public location." Nagito said.  
"Nagito I don't want you with that girl again..." I said.  
"I know but this project is half our grade this semester. We will do the project in the library so everyone can see us, okay?" Nagito said.  
I made a grunt noise upset. But said okay. I trusted Nagito. But I don't want him around that girl. Plus her doing this project with him after his classes takes time away from me being with him. So I came up with a plan..  
—————  
I watched Nagito and the girl meet at the library table. It was right in the middle of the library. So he kept his promise...  
I hid at a table far enough away they wouldn't notice me but I could watch them while doing my own homework.  
A few minutes passed when the girls eyes matched up with mine. She had short brown hair and slightly tanned skin. She smirked at me before winking.   
She moved her chest closer to Nagito pushing it up against his arm. Nagitos face looked s little red but he did ask her to give him some space. I glared daggers into her.   
A few more moments passed by and she grabbed Nagito's hand trying to hold it. He pulled his hand away asking her to stop touching him.   
She pouted saying he was mean in a cutesy voice. God I wanted to punch her in the face. They continued to do the project and I was actually able to do a lot of my homework. Nothing happened so I assumed she had finally given up. A few hours passed and Nagito got up gathering his things. I cleaned my stuff up too.   
I probably should tell him I was spying on him but if it looks like I'm walking by the library maybe he won't be suspicious. She also gathered her stuff up.  
I walked out of the library and to the side. Nagito and her came out they walked down to the sidewalk.  
"Okay see you." Nagito said.  
I began to walk towards him but she suddenly pulled Nagito in by the collar of his jacket, giving him a little bit to long of a kiss.  
I immediately ran up and pushed her of him. Making her step bavk a few.   
"Hajime?!" Nagito said confused.  
"Stay away from him." I said to the girl.   
"Oh your back. It's not really any of your business what he does with me~" She said stepping closer to me.  
"It is. We are dating. He wants nothing to do with you." I said back.  
"Is that why you were spying on us in the library? Aren't you supposed to trust your partner?~" she teased also revealing me.  
"You were spying on me?!" Nagito said slightly upset and shocked.  
"Look how I deal with my relationship with Nagito isn't your business. Nagito has no interest in you." I argued back.  
"Really? Don't think I didn't notice his little tent in his pants when I pushed myself up against him~" she said.  
"W-what..." I didn't know what to say back.  
I did notice the blush on his face when she did that but of course I didn't see under the table.   
"T-that's not true.." I said.  
"Hmm? Of course it is? I saw it. Why don't you ask him?" She said.  
I looked back at Nagito who looked away from me.   
"Stay away from Nagito. And stay away from me." I said as I grabbed his hand beginning to walk away.  
"Nagito call me if you guys break up!" She yelled.  
I angrily walked back to our apartment and when we entered it Nagito closed the door behind him.   
"Nagito. Why did you look away. Why didn't you answer my question." I asked but I wasn't really asking him.  
"I-it was just a psychological response.. We haven't done it in a while.. Of course I'd never want to do it with her!" Nagito tried to explain.  
"So she did turn you on?" I asked my backed turned to him.  
"No! I told you! It was a psychological response! Any guy would reply the same!" Nagito with a very worried voice.  
"I wouldn't." I said.  
"That's because your gay!" Nagito said.  
"I thought you were too." I said.  
"I-I'm not sure.. I never liked anyone before you and haven't liked anyone after you.. Of course I'm attracted to you so I guess I am gay? I haven't thought about it.." He said.  
I turned around and looked down. I couldn't tell if he was still hard.   
I walked towards him and he backed up until he was against the wall. I unzipped his pants but Nagito tried pulling my hands away.   
"Your hard." I said.  
"It doesn't just go away! You should know that!" Nagito said embarrassed.   
"Do you wish I was a girl? Do you wish I had boobs too..." I said as I fell to the ground in defeat.  
I can't turn Nagito on just by pressing my chest against him. I don't have huge boobs like her.. her figure was nice too.. she was so thin but curvy.  
"No." He replied. I looked up.  
"I fell for you for you. Not your body. But you should know that I love your body." He said as he picked me up.  
"When you wear lingerie, maid costumes, etc.. or just when your wearing your normal clothes, your body is constantly turning me on. It's intoxicating." Nagito said as he placed me down on our couch.   
Moving his hand up and down the sides of me. Making me blush as he kissed my cheek.  
"I tell you all the time that I love your chest~ Your absolutely stunning~" Nagito whispered lovingly into my ear making shivers run down my back.  
"Y-your just saying that to get on my good side.." I said.  
Nagito placed kisses on my neck. I let out soft moans.   
"N-Nagito..." I whispered his name.  
He pulled his face up to mine. I leaned in to the kiss. I wanted to be mad at him though. But he is right. I think he loves me...  
————  
I was laying down on top of Nagito my head on his chest. As we laid in our bed tired from the day.  
"Do you have to meet with that girl again?" I asked.  
"No. We finished our project luckily.. So I don't have to be alone with her again." Nagito said.  
"I'm glad! Oh by the way Izuru and Chiaki want to meet up with us this weekend! Are you free?" I asked.  
"Yeah I can make some time.." Nagito said as he thought.   
"Great! We haven't seen them in a while!" I said.  
Nagito kissed my forehead.  
"W-what was that for?" I asked.  
"I just want to give you some attention~" He smiled.   
My faced heated up as Nagito gave me small kisses of attention. And softly rubbing my back and head.  
"N-Nagito.. I love you.." I smiled.   
"I love you too sweetie~" He continued to give me attention.   
I really enjoyed just laying there with him smothering me in attention. I wanted to kiss him.. I leaned up a little bring my face close to his asking for a kiss. He kissed me back. We had a soft make out session as he hands roamed around my body underneath the sheets.   
The session started to get slightly more heated as he started to move his hands down my body. Softly squishing my butt and thighs making me let out soft moans in between our kisses.  
He scooted so he was siting against the headboard and I was in his lap.  
"H-hey Nagito.. C-could I try being top?"  
I asked.  
Nagito's face went pale at my request.   
"I don't think that's a good idea.." Nagito looked away clearly nervous.  
"But I want to try!" I said.  
Suddenly Nagito flipped us over so I was under him.  
"But haven't we already established that you can't do anything other then be a bottom? You shameless ask me every time to fill you to the brim~" Nagito teased me.  
"I.. I don't ask that every time!" I said embarrassed.  
"Hmm? Are you sure? Please tell me what you say everytime?" Nagito teased.  
"Y-Your changing the subject!" I said.  
"You can't feel good from anything other then me entering you~ So why does it matter?" Nagito said.  
"F-fine.." I said upset he wouldn't let me top.   
I don't know if I'd be able to though. When he is fucking me I can't think of anything else..   
"Atleast let me dominate you a little.." I said as I pushed him up so I could ride him at least.  
I pulled his pj pants and boxers down and then pulled my boxers down.  
I lined myself right above him. We were both hard already.   
"Hmm.. it might be too dry.." I said as I decided to go to the bed side draw taking out the lube. I pressed some out onto my hand and then rubbed it over Nagito.   
I started to push his length into me as I sat down. Eventually getting all of him in me.  
"Ahh~ It's so deep~" I moaned   
"What did I say?" Nagito teased.  
"S-shut up.." I said embarrassed.   
I slowly moved my hips up and down against him.  
"See~ Your riding me yourself~ Don't you love it when I'm inside you?" Nagito continued his teasing.   
"Ahh~ N-No.." I clearly lied.  
"Are you sure? Your moving your hips all by yourself?~" Nagito said.  
"Ahh~ I can't stop them~" I moaned.  
"That's what I thought~ Tell me how much you love it~" Nagito said as he placed his hands on my hips helping me move.  
"I love it so much~" I moaned.  
Nagito pushed me down pinning me to the bed.   
"Ahh~ No!" I whined as he pulled out of me.  
"You want it so badly don't you?" Nagito teased as he teasingly tapped himself against my entrance.  
"Nagito.. P-put it back in~ Please~" I whined.  
"Come on.. ask for it. Say what you say every time~" He teased.  
I spread my legs and use my fingers to spread my hole.  
"Please Nagito~ Fill me to the brim~ Come inside me~" I begged.  
"Good boy~" He teased as he began to enter back into me.  
"Ahhh~ Fuck yeah~" I moaned as he thrusted into me.  
"Your my little submissive slut~ Your such a slut for my dick! You really think you could top me?~" He insulted me as he pounded hard into me.  
"N-No~ I love your dick inside me!~" I moaned being over whelmed by pleasure.  
"Are you close?" He asked.  
"Ahh~ Y-Yeah~ Fuh~" I moaned.  
"Me too baby~" He grunted.  
That's a new nickname baby? I like that.. I'm all his. His darling, his baby.   
"C-call me that again.." I said shyly.  
"Baby? Do you like it when I use pet same for you?" He asked.  
"Mmmnn~ Yeah~" I moaned.  
"Your my baby~" he whispered lovingly into my ear making me cum.   
He continued into me I knew how to make he cum faster.  
"Nagito~ Yes~ Nagito deep in me~" I moaned his first name.   
Not many people call him by his first name. And I know he loves it when I use it during sex. He came into me after a few more thrusts.  
"That felt amazing~" I smiled.  
Nagito picked me up bring me to the bathroom to get cleaned up.  
————  
IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!! I MADE A NEW KOMAHINA STORY!   
It's a miraculous ladybug x Komahina au! Please go check it out!! Two characters are currently out!


	27. Chapter 26

Hajime's POV:

"You ready to go?" I asked walking into the bathroom.   
"Yeah just have to grab my phone and wallet!" He smiled.  
Nagito did so and then we went to the train station to go meet up with Chiaki and Izuru. I held Nagito's hand the entire time. I want everyone to know he is mine.   
The problem is he is really attractive. So girls look him up and down constantly. He is kinda naive when it comes to flirting. I be he gets flirted with every day..   
Nagito looked happy though. He wants to start a family with me.. I shouldn't be worried. That's right! Nagito has shown me so much he loves me.. He left and came back a year later and still loved me.. 

Nagito's POV: (wow this doesn't happen often)

Hajime squeezed my hand so I looked over but he was just smiling. I wonder what he is thinking about..   
We arrived at the restaurant we had decided to meet at. Hajime pulled me over to where he saw Chiaki and Izuru.  
"Hey guys!" She smiled at us.  
Hajime let go of my hand and Chiaki and Hajime hugged each other.   
"It's been so long!" Hajime hugged Izuru as well.  
Chiaki and Hajime started to talk as they walked into the restaurant. Hajime and I sat next to each other and Izuru was across from me and Chiaki siting next to him.   
Hajime and Chiaki were talking like crazy. They were talking about absolutely everything. It was cute to watch Hajime talk and be excited. I looked over at Izuru for a second to see he was happily watching Chiaki.   
"No way! She did that?!" Chiaki said upset.  
"Yeah! And when she walked away she said "If you guys don't work out call me"" Hajime said.  
"I hate girls like that! Always trying to break up couple!" She said angrily.   
"Nagito gets so many girls flirting and checking him out it's exhausting just to watch.."  
he sighed.  
"I don't think so?" I said trying to think back to when girls have flirted to me that wasn't that other girl.  
"That's because you don't notice it.." Hajime laughed.  
"Chiaki is the same. Guys flirt with her all the time." Izuru said.  
"Yeah it's hard to deal with.. So I started to just stay around Izuru at parties or whenever I can.. I even started to wear a ring on my right hand so it looks like I'm married.." She sighed.  
"Hello! I'll be your waiter today! Can I get you guys started with something to drink?" The waiter asked.  
We went around saying our drinks.   
"Alright that will be out in just a few moments!" He winked at Hajime.   
Oh? Did he just? Hajime laughed. I looked around the table to see if anyone else noticed. But they continued on like nothing did.   
Isn't this kinda odd? We just finished talking about flirting and now the waiter is flirting with Hajime? No.. Calm down. It was just a wink. Waiters are always overly friendly.   
The waiter came back with our drinks.   
"Are you guys ready to order?" He asked.  
"Yep!" Chiaki smiled.  
"Alright why don't we start with you~" He smiled and winked again at Hajime.   
But Hajime just ordered like nothing happened.   
After we finished ordering we all continued to talk waiting for our food. And eventually it did come.   
"Wow this is amazing!" Chiaki smiled eating.  
"Yeah! I can't believe we didn't know about this place!" Hajime said.  
Hajime and Chiaki sure do talk a lot.. I guess they always have. Chiaki has known Hajime the same amount of time as me.   
Moments later the waiter came back placing a slice of cake on our table.  
"Oh we didn't order this!" Chiaki said.  
"Oh really? I'm sorry! Just keep it! It's on the house!" He smiled.   
But especially at Hajime. It looked like a strawberry cake. But it had cute hearts all of it and in strawberry syrup it had love written.   
Okay that's it. He is definitely flirting with Hajime.   
"Chiaki you can have it! Your the only one who likes strawberry cake!" Hajime smiled pushing it towards Chiaki.  
"Yay!" She smiled.  
Thank god he isn't eating it. I could feel my blood boiling.   
————  
We finished up talking and eating and the waiter came back. I sent and icy glare at him.  
"Is this all on one check?" He asked.  
"Yep! I'm paying!" Hajime smiled.   
"No! I got it!" Izuru said.  
"No let me!" Hajime said.  
We all agreed but didn't really want him too. Hajime handed the waiter his credit card. After a few minutes he came back with Hajime's receipt and credit card.   
"You have a good night!~" The guy said winking at Hajime for the third time.   
I wanted to punch him in the face.   
"Oh." We heard Hajime say.   
We looked over at him but he quickly grabbed the other receipt signing it.   
Chiaki and Izuru didn't think much of it but I knew he was hiding something. Under the table I squeezed Hajime thigh slightly making Hajime let out a small squeal and putting his hand over his mouth. I quickly grabbed the receipt looking at it. At the bottom of the first one it had a phone number with a "call me ❤️".  
Chiaki and Izuru looked over at us.  
"Nagito!" Hajime looked at me upset.  
"We're you gonna show me this?" I asked.  
Chiaki grabbed it out of my hand looking at it.  
"Oh." She also said showing it to Izuru.  
"I didn't want you getting upset.. I was just going to throw it away.." Hajime said.  
"It was obvious the waiter was flirting with Hajime the entire time.." Izuru said.  
"So I wasn't the only one who noticed?" Chiaki asked.  
"Yeah no I noticed too." I said.  
"I didn't.." Hajime said.  
"Come on let's get out of here..." Chiaki said.  
We all got up leaving. The waiter was at the front by the door. He looked over at Hajime and they made eye contact he smiled and waved but Hajime looked away. I sent a death glare towards him and grabbed Hajime's hand.   
"Well Chiaki and I need to head back. It's getting late." Izuru said.  
"Us too! We gotta get to the train station or we will have to wait longer to get home.." Hajime said.   
"See you guys!" Chiaki waved.   
We all said goodbye to each other. I continued to hold his hand but we walked in silenced.   
We got into the train and Hajime looked a bit nervous. I didn't say anything though.   
We made it to our apartment complex. We got into the elevator.  
"N-Nagito I wasn't trying to hide it from you.. I just didn't want you to get mad.." He said.  
————  
Hajime's POV:  
"N-Nagito I wasn't trying to hide it from you.. I just didn't want you to get mad.." I said.  
Nagito stayed quiet as if he was thinking what to say.   
"I wasn't going to call him or anything.. You already know I love you more then anything!" I said.  
"I know.. I just got worried. I didn't know if you'd keep it for a rebound. Or use it if I ever left for a while." He said.  
I felt shocking to hear him say that. And to be honest it hurt.  
"What? Is that what you think of me? I've told you already even when you left me first and second year I never found anyone else and only thought of you!" I said upset.  
"No you didn't! You hooked up with Rei!" He yelled back.  
Just then we heard the elevator doors open. Someone walked it and we just stayed silent until the next floor. The door opened and we walked into our apartment. I closed the door getting ready to yell back at him.  
"I told you Rei touched me! I told you how much I regretted it! You even asked "How many times"! I told you I'm not a slut!" I yelled back.  
"Oh really? You seem pretty weak to pleasure. If that guy was as big as me or bigger you'd obediently spread your legs for him." Nagito said not even looking at me.   
I marched up to him making him look at me.  
"I would not. Take that back." I glared at him.  
"Your telling me I'm wrong?? You told me that I had left for 2 months and you were so desperate you let Rei touch you. Doesn't matter if you regretted it you still did it." Nagito glared back.   
I took a step back shocked he was still holding onto the Rei thing. But mostly hurt that he said that too me. I felt tears fill my eyes.  
"Your stupid! I hate you!" I yelled as I walked away locking myself in the bathroom.  
I heard Nagito close the bedroom door. I turned on the bath water. I cried hoping the water would cover my noises. As soon as the water was warm I got in. Trying to comfort myself as I cried. The warm water helped me calm down and by the time I was done I had completely stopped crying.   
I got out drying myself off. I knew I had to go into our bedroom to get my clothes at least. I wrapped the towel around my body and went to the bedroom door. I knocked quietly and then walked in. I didn't even look at him. I just walked over grabbing some clothes.   
"You can have the bed." He said as he left closing the door behind him.   
He isn't gonna sleep in here?  
I could feel my eyes fill with tears again. I put on Nagito's hoodie. The one he gave me back in first year. I make him wear it sometimes just so it smells like him.   
I put on my boxers and got into bed. Sniffling and softly crying into the sheets and blankets that smell like him.  
—————

Oh so spicy! Drama! What will happen next?! :O


	28. Chapter 27

I love you all so much- you guys are so kind and I really don't deserve love and support from y'all- Also thank you for those who messaged me or commented saying you were  
Sorry about what happened to me. I'm okay now! I really thank you all for reading my book.. it makes me happy!   
Hajime's POV:

I couldn't sleep at all. I couldn't even get up to go to class. I've been laying here all day. This is the first time Nagito and I have fought this bad. But it's his fault. He sees me as nothing but a slut!   
That stupid! Stupid! Stupid!   
I punched my pillow as tears filled my eyes again. I hate this so much. I want him to come back and say he is sorry..   
I looked over at the clock. He should be home in 10 minutes. I don't know if I can take this. Even when Nagito left for so long, I atleast knew he loved me when he left. It's true I didn't know if he was even alive! But he slept in the room next to me. So close yet so far.   
I heard the door click open. That's it I can't take it anymore. I got up quickly but looked in the mirror we had in our room.   
I looked terrible. You could see I was crying he used of my red eyes and the grey sweatshirt had puddles of darker gray around the top from the crying.  
Whatever.   
I opened the door and walked up to Nagito. He didn't notice me. I was behind him when he was in the kitchen setting down his stuff.  
I grabbed the end of his shirt tugging on it slightly. Nagito looked behind him noticing me. My eyes filled with tears again seeing his face.  
"N-Nagito I don't like this.. I don't want to fight and be mad at you.." I cried.  
"Hajime!" Nagito quickly pulled me into a tight embrace.   
I could feel tears fall onto my shoulder. His warmth against my body. I held onto him like my life depended on it.   
"I'm sorry Hajime.. This is all my fault.. I got jealous and ended up hurting you." He apologized.  
"I'm sorry too! I love you Nagito!" I cried.  
Nagito pulled me into a deep kiss as I cried.  
"I'm so sorry Hajime.. I do think well of you. I know you've done things you regret... I have as well.. It wasn't your fault for what happened with Rei. I was just hurt that I thought you moved on from me quickly. I just want you to be only mine." He confessed.   
"N-Nagito.. I love you more then anyone Nagito..." I said.  
"I'm so sorry for the things I said to you. I swear I didn't mean them. I love you more then anything..." He hugged me tightly.  
"It's okay Nagito... I forgive you.. If your forgive me.." I cried.  
"There is nothing for you to apologize for you.. You've done nothing wrong..." He held me tightly.  
This is the first time Nagito has really cried infront of me or hasn't been composed really. He always is so strong and loving to me. He never shows his vulnerable side to me.   
This fight even though it hurt.. Brought us so much closer. Nagito seems to just bottle up his concerns and anger. He never talks to me about it. Now that I think about it we don't talk much about our concerns or feelings.. Maybe we are taking this on too fast. We have to slow down and focus on ourselves and this relationship.  
"Nagito.. Let's start to talk to each other more.." I said.  
"We talk a lot already don't we?" He asked.  
"We do.. But I meant like feelings. You don't voice your concerns or troubles to me.." I said.  
"Oh.. You meant that way.." Nagito replied.  
"I don't want to fight like this with you over things we can solve easily through communication. So promise me... We'll start talking more.." I said pulling away slightly from the hug so I could look him in the eyes.  
"I promise you, that I will try to communicate better with you.." He smiled.  
I pressed my forehead against his. Our noses touching.  
"I promise as well..." I smiled.  
"Will you sleep with me tonight?" I asked.  
"Of course... I'd love to!" He gave me a light peck.   
I grabbed his hand bring him to our bedroom. I got into the bed and pulled him down into it. I cuddled myself right into him.   
"Is that my hoodie?" He asked.  
"Y-yeah... I was upset last night so I took it.." I answered.  
"Your cute~" he smiled lovingly.  
We laid for a few minutes just holding each other and forgetting about the busy world around us.   
Nothing will ever replace Nagito. I want him to be mine forever.  
"Hey Nagito?" I said breaking the silence.  
"Yes dear?" He answered his eyes still closed.  
"How about next weekend we go out of town and go somewhere.. Just the two of us?" I suggested.  
"I'd really like that.." He smiled.  
————  
Tada! I hope your all enjoyed! Thank you for supporting my book! Hope you al don't hate Nagito-


	29. Chapter 28

Why did y'all think the latest chapter was the end?? Not even close man-

Hajime's POV:

"Nagito! Let's go already!" I said excited.  
"Okay okay! Do you have everything?" He asked me.  
"Yep!!" I smiled.  
Nagito and I decided to take a small trip the hot springs. So 1 over night but I was excited. Nagito and I had grown closer to each other. I didn't even know that was possible.   
I held onto Nagito's hand as we both carried our bags that we packed.   
————  
"Wow it's beautiful here!" I said as we arrived to the inn we would be staying it.  
"I'm glad you like it!" Nagito smiled, he had picked where we were going.   
The inn was connected to the hot springs. It was really cold. Winter had already rolled around again.   
"Let's get inside!" Nagito smiled probably noticing me shivering.   
When we entered a lady stood at the desk and greeted us.  
"Hello! Welcome to Sakura Blue inn!" She smiled.  
"Hi! I have a reservation!" Nagito smiled. He went to take to the lady and check us in as I looked around.   
It was a very traditional Japanese inn. It was beautiful. I can't wait to see what our room is like.   
"Right this way!" The lady said.  
Nagito and I followed her down a hallway to a room. She handed Nagito a key.   
"Here you are!" She smiled.  
"Thank you!" Nagito bowed.  
She left and Nagito opened the door. We walked into the room. Right when you walked in there was a table with seat cousins sitting around to sit 4.   
There was a book shelf and a Tv. I looked to the right and there was a room connected to the main room. I walked into it setting down my stuff. A large king bed sat in the middle of the room. It had rose petals in a heart along with a few romantic things around the room. My face blushed bright red.  
"Do you like it?" He smiled.  
I nodded my head yes embarrassed.  
"It was the same price to get a couple room versus a room with two twin beds. And we are a couple.." Nagito smiled.  
"It's cute..." I smiled picking up one of the rose pedals.  
"Enough of that though... Why don't we go in the hot spring!" I said excited.  
"That is what we are here for!" He smiled.  
We walked out of our room and looked around for hot springs and eventuality found it thanks to the help of signs.   
We entered in and went into the boys side. It was kinda late. Since Nagito and I spent most the day traveling here.   
We both found a locker and undress placing our stuff in the lockers and locking it's I wrapped a towel around my waist. And so did Nagito.   
We walked out to the hot spring finally. The air was freezing cold but I could feel the steam from the hot spring.   
My body shivered and my feet hurt from standing on the cold ground.  
"God- It's cold.." I said.  
"Then let's get in!" He smiled at me.  
We both walked to the other end of the hot spring. We got in and sat down on this ledge made for sitting.   
"Ahh~" I moaned out after feeling the warm water surround my body.   
"Hey those noises are for me only.. We are in public." Nagito said slightly offended.  
"You can make me moan better I promise you that.." I laughed.  
I looked around no one was in the hot spring.  
"That's surprising.. no is around.." I commented.  
"It's pretty late I'm sure most people are asleep.." Nagito said.  
"So then we are alone?" I asked.  
"I guess?" He answered.  
I immediately got into nagito's lap and wrapped my arms around his neck and embraced him.  
"Hajime?" Nagito said out of surprise.  
"I-I just wanna be close to you..." I smiled.  
Nagito gave me a kiss on the forehead. We stay liked that for a bit. My body was hot from the water and my head felt like it was melting from Nagito giving me small kisses of attention.  
I shuffled around because my legs were falling asleep.   
"Ahh~" I let out a surprised squeak as I felt Nagito's length hit right up against my entrance.   
I covered my mouth in embarrassment.  
"W-Why are you hard?" I asked.  
"You naked sitting in my lap... Did you expect me not to?" He laughed slightly.  
Nagito pressed his hips up against me and I felt his length go around my butt crack. It feels so big and hard.. I moved my hips slightly feeling the length.  
"Wanna do it here?~" Nagito asked.   
"Sure.. But what if someone walks in?" I asked.  
"We are all the way over here. They won't see is if they don't come around the bend.. Just try your best to be quiet~" He teased.  
I took a deep breath and then got up slightly positioning myself above his length. I slowly sat myself down on him.   
"Nagito~" I moaned his name.  
The hot water makes this a whole other experience. It's better then when we did it in the hot tub forever ago..   
"M-my legs are shaking..." I said trying to move myself up and down.  
"I'll help you sweetie~" He kissed me as he began to move my hips.  
I had trouble containing my moans at first.   
"Nagito~" I moaned his name.  
He put his hand over my mouth. I let out whimpers and whines. I wanted him to ram me so hard, I wanted him to fuck me and I wanted to let my voice free. This is torture...  
Nagito seemed to be enjoying seeing me whine and feel tortured. I tried to move my hips faster but in this position it was so hard to. My legs were shaking and in the hot water it was hard.  
"Nagito please~ Fuck me harder~" I moaned.  
Nagito picked me up sitting me on the edge of the hot spring so only my legs were in. The cold stones made me squeal but it felt kinda nice.   
Nagito stood up and spread my legs, he lined himself back up with him.   
"Put it in~" I moaned.  
He held onto my hips and started to push into me. I covered my mouth trying my best to keep in moans. I looked into Nagito's eyes and he seemed to be enjoying this. This is one of his kinks right? Public sex?   
He is pounding me pretty hard... I guess he really is enjoying this... my muffled moans filled the air and it was torturing me to not be able to fully let go.  
"God your hot~" Nagito complimented me.   
He knew I loved being either complimented or verbally abused during sex..  
"N-Nagito slow down~ I-I Mmm... Can't h-hold my moans in~" I moaned out trying to be quiet.  
He continued to pound into me just as hard.   
"Ahh~" I moaned out as I came into my stomach.   
"Hajime..." Nagito grunted as he came into me.  
"Fuh... Nagito~" I panted.  
"I love you..." He kissed me.  
"I love you too~" I smiled.  
————

Sorry this chapter took long to get out. I'm dealing with emotional stuff. Just went through a break up and Komahina is my comfort ship so it was hard to write romance right now. I'll try to update again soon.


	30. Chapter 29

Hajime's POV:

We went back to our room. Nagito helping me walk after my hips were hurting from his hard pounding. He sat me down in the bed and I positioned myself against the head board of the big bed. Nagito turned off all the lights except the two lamps in the bedroom. He brought me water just incase. Even though he shows no mercy pounding me, not that I mind, but he is super weird about after care. It's super sweet.. He always thinks of everything, making sure I'm okay.   
"You really like doing it in public, huh?" I laughed as he got into the bed sitting next to me.  
"Well I think it's cute seeing you all flustered and worried trying to hold everything in~" He teased me.  
"You're sadistic..." I glared at him embarrassed.  
"And you're a masochist~" he kissed my cheek.   
I blushed but he was right. Nagito turned off the two lamps and got under the blankets. I tried my best to get under as well but I was still in pain from earlier so Nagito helped me.   
He pulled me in close to him I curled myself into him as he held me in his arms.  
I took a deep breath, relaxing myself. It felt so nice to be in the stress free environment. I love being held by Nagito the most... Occasionally he will leave small kisses on my head.   
"Hey Nagito?" I broke the peaceful silence.  
"Yes?" He answered as he began to play with my hair.  
"Y-you told me you wanted to have a family with me right?" I asked.  
"Yeah of course!" He said.  
"Do you think we would make good parents? I know we are young now... but I wonder if I'll be a good parents.. I don't want to turn out like my parents.." I said.  
"Hajime.. You'll make a great parent.. You've got this good nurturing trait! Remember when I was sick? We were told I had months to live and there was nothing we could do. Despite that you always made sure I wasn't depressed about that and telling me not to give up. You've always been like that. That's why everyone in our highschool class told you everything. Your trustable and you just got this nurturing vibe to you.." Nagito answered.   
It made me smile to hear him say that. I didn't want whatever future child or children to go through what I did as a child.   
"Thank you Nagito..." I smiled.  
He held onto me and I curled in close. His familiar scent filled my nose. I loved it... It was relaxing. Nagito put his hand in my hair playing with it. I've never been happier then this moment. I want to be with Nagito forever. Be just like this forever. Sleep and forget the world while Nagito holds me in his arms.  
———  
"Well did you enjoy the trip?" Nagito asked as we finally arrived back at the apartment.  
"I did! I wish we could have spent more time there.. But Christmas break is coming up soon!" I smiled.  
"What are your Christmas plans?" He asked.  
"Not sure... Izuru doesn't celebrate Christmas really at all.. Dad definitely doesn't want me coming back for Christmas." I answered.  
"Great! Then we don't have to spend Christmas apart.. You can spend it with me!" He hugged me.  
"R-really? Is that okay? I don't want to like ruin your family gathering..." I said nervously.   
"Your apart of my family too now... We may not be married but we are dating... and if it wasn't for age, we have been through so much together, that we should be married..." Nagito made a pouty face, almost offended that I insinuated I wasn't apart of his family.   
"You're right..." I smiled.  
"The holidays at my place can be a bit crazy and there is a lot of people... But I promise they will all love you! They are very nice people!" Nagito said.  
"I hope so..." I laughed.   
He smiled at me and then started to put his clothing from the trip in our laundry basket. We have a few more hours until we have to make dinner and get ready for bed.   
"H-hey Nagito... Do you have anything you need to do right now?" I asked.  
"I don't think so... Why?" He asked.  
"Could we maybe.. c-cuddle or watch a movie or something..." I said looking away a little embarrassed. How is it easier to ask for sex then it is for regular affection.   
"Of course!" He walked over to me giving me a kiss as if he was proud I had asked myself. I guess for the most part we fill our time with sex. Both of us love sharing our feelings that way. But there have been many times that we just chill. But lately it hasn't happened enough. I'm not in the mood for sex... I just want his love.  
"Would you like to watch a movie?" He asked.  
"Yeah!" I smiled.  
Nagito set up the tv while I grabbed a few blankets from the bedroom. And brought over two soda for us.   
Lately I've been worried about my weight. Especially since I haven't worked out or anything. During highschool, gym was every other day and helped me keep in shape and I didn't eat much normally since I didn't think about food much during first and all of second year due to Nagito being gone.   
But I haven't thought much about it lately and suddenly I'm all worried again. I always want to look my best for Nagito. I use to have abs.. not much anymore...   
I suddenly had a feeling of nausea and anxiety. Nagito just saw my body again the other night.. What did he think of it? Did he not like it? I mean we did one of his favorite kinks and he only did me once... So did he not enjoy my body?   
"Earth to Hajime?" I hear Nagito's voice.  
"S-sorry! What?" I answered.  
"I asked what movie you wanted to watch?" He asked.  
"Oh! Hmm.. How about something scary!" I said.  
"Hajime don't you hate horror movies?" He asked.  
"No! I don't hate them... I only get scared at the jump scares... Which is normal since you don't expect it! But they don't scare me or anything!" I said.  
"Yeah... Sure..." He said not believing me.  
He looked for the scariest movie he could find. Probably to prove a point.   
"Why don't we make a bet!" Nagito suddenly looked over to me with a mischievous smirk.  
"A bet?" I asked.  
"If you get scared during the movie, you have to do anything I say. But if you don't get scared once during the movie, then I'll do whatever you say!" He smiled.  
Damn that bastard. He knows I won't back down.. Plus if I don't accept I'm basically proving him right.. But I do get scared during scary movie, and then he will win... Nagito held out his hand for me to accept the challenge.  
"Fine! You're gonna regret this!" I said trying to be over confident.   
Nagito turned on the movie and we both got onto the couch. Maybe if I cuddle with him I'll feel less scared. Nagito probably knew that because he welcomed me into a cuddle on the couch. He laid down, his back kinda up against the end of couch so he could comfortably watch the movie and I got ontop of him. He wrapped his arms around me and I snuggled in. Happy to be in his arms again.   
He played the movie. Okay I got this. They always build suspense to jump scares. So I got prepare myself.  
As the movie went on I could tell a jump scare was coming. I close my eyes just slightly. When I heard the sudden change in music I closed my eyes, not seeing the jump scare didn't scare me at all. That's it! Nagito is watching the movie and it's dark in here he won't be able to tell!   
I'll win for sure!   
As the movie went on I was definitely freaked out. The gore, the scary clown, trying to figure out when to close my eyes. But I could tell the end of the movie was coming.  
Suddenly Nagito adjusted himself I was so focused on his body moving I didn't notice the jump scare coming.   
"Ahhhh!" A scream from the tv yelled loudly and I looked over seeing the clown suddenly flash on screen.  
I screamed hiding my face in Nagito's chest. My heart was racing. Nagito started to laugh.   
"I knew it!" He laughed.  
I looked up confused what he meant by that.  
"You were cheating~ I thought if I moved you wouldn't have time to close your eyes!" He said.  
"H-how did you know?!" I asked shocked.  
"Your eyes were closed but your body was shaking~ You were obviously scared!" Nagito laughed.  
At that moment the movie ended and the credits began to play.   
"N-No way..." I said upset.  
"I win!" He cheered.  
"Damn.." I said upset.   
"Now what should I make you do?~" he smirked.  
I sighed. Normally I'm in control of our kinks and when we do it. But letting nagito pick worries me.   
"Should I put you in a costume? Maybe I should just torture you all night since you have no classes tomorrow?~" He smirked.  
He's right.. Nagito has classes but my classes for tomorrow are canceled.. But he wouldn't do that too me..   
"Hmm.. Well I'll tell you tomorrow~" He smirked.  
If he isn't going to do anything to me tonight.. I should be worried for tomorrow.. It's okay though... Nagito wouldn't try to torture me or anything.. He loves to much..   
I tried to convince myself.   
He picked me up and turned the tv off.   
"Let's start dinner!" He said as he picked me up bring me to the kitchen.   
He sat me down on the counter. And placed a soft kiss against my lips. I felt nervous... A good kinda nervous.  
————

Hehehe cliff hanger. Anyway like I said updates will be much slower from now on.


	31. Chapter 30

Hajime's POV:

I woke up to my body being shook.   
"W-what is it?" I asked tiredly.  
"Your punishment starts now!" I heard Nagito say in his cheery voice.  
"Shut up... what time is it?" I asked.   
"6 am!" He smiled at me.  
I immediately went to punch him for waking me up but he caught my hand since I was tired.   
"Don't make me punish you more~! I thought of what I want to do to you~" he smirked.  
I sat up in bed rubbing my eyes.   
"What is it?" I asked slightly upset.  
"Don't worry you can go back to bed in a little.. Now spread your legs.." He smiled with such an innocent smile...  
I did as he told me and he pulled my boxers off. I really wasn't in the mood for sex. What is he doing?  
I saw him pull something out of his pocket and then saw a him poor lube into something.   
"What is that?" I asked.  
"I'm surprised you don't know what this is.." He said.  
He pushed towards my entrance and I braced myself to bed entered.   
"Mmmnn~" I moaned as he pressed a sorta small thing into me.  
"This vibrator is connected to my phone! So I can only control it!" He explained.  
"I haven't seen anything like that before.." I said.   
"W-won't it get lost in there.." I asked.  
I could barely feel it.   
"There is a wire for emergency.. But don't take it out until I tell you too!" He smiled.  
"B-but you won't be home until late tonight.." I said.  
He switched on the vibrator suddenly.  
"Ahh~ Nagito~" I couldn't help but moan.   
"So you won't take it out until I tell you to okay?" He smirked.  
"O-okay!" I said kinda upset.  
He switched it off finally.   
"You can go back to bed now~ I'll be home soon okay?" He smirked.  
I glared at him.  
He smiled and kissed my forehead.  
He then left and I heard the front door close. Yeah right I can go back to bed.. now I'm hard... dammit Nagito.. I sat up slightly starting to rub up and down. Holding back my grunts and moans. Just a little more..   
why did Nagito do this? I'd prefer him inside me not some toy..   
I could feel myself get close. I want Nagito in me... I love the way he touches me..   
"Mmmnnya~" I let out a sudden high pitched moan as I came. I reached over grabbing tissues and cleaning myself up. I got out of bed to wash my hands. I can go to sleep now atleast...  
—  
I was awoken suddenly by a vibrating sensation.   
"F-fuck!" I moaned as I popped out of bed.   
I wanted to rip it out. The vibrating was just enough to feel but enough to make me feel it.  
"Fuck you Nagito..." I breathed out.   
I looked at the time it was 11. So atleast he let me sleep in a little..   
I squirmed slightly uncomfortable. Please stop... Nagito.. After a few more seconds it flipped off. Thank god...   
I got up. I walked to the kitchen. Just because of this I won't let it get in my way. I started to make myself breakfast.   
I was cooking my eggs when I felt the vibrator switch on. I continue to cook trying to suppress my quiet moans and continuing to cook.  
My legs were shaking slightly. I transferred my eggs to my plate. Then it suddenly switched off.   
I took a deep breath. This is going to be a long day. Fuck now I'm just hard.. I gotta ignore it..  
I continued on eating in peace. Luckily he let me eat in peace.   
Maybe I should clean the apartment.. it's been a while. Nagito keeps things pretty clean. And so do I. But it wouldn't hurt to do a deep cleaning.   
Plus I need something to keep my mind off things.   
——  
I was cleaning the bathroom. Scrubbing out the toilet when I felt the vibratos flip on. Is he doing this in between classes? That's asshole..  
I continued to clean. But suddenly it felt a lot stronger. God.. fuck..   
I tried to continue to clean but it felt really good. My legs were shaking. And I really wanted to touch myself. I tried to control my breathing.   
"Ahh~" I moaned.  
It then flipped off.  
"No!" I said upset it went off.  
"Dammit... I'll get you back for this Nagito..."   
———  
"It's looks pretty good in here!" I smiled looking over my work.   
The kitchen is clean, the bathroom is clean, the bedroom sheets are washed! The bedroom is also clean! It's almost dark.. Nagito hasn't turned the vibrator on since so much earlier. Maybe he is really busy with school?  
I got into the shower cleaning myself as best as I could. Trying not to touch the vibrator. I got out of the shower and dried off going into the bedroom. I slipped on Nagito's hoodie. Even though he is a perverted jerk I still miss him... I put on my boxers.  
I made the bed. Even laying down a cute Christmas themed blanket I had received as a secret gift from my mom.   
I laid down on the bed tired from all the work.   
I felt the vibrator switch on again on a low setting.   
"Nagito!" I yelled his name in slight frustration.  
I felt the vibration go up a notch.   
He is really playing with me.. that bastard..   
"Fuh.. A-asshole.." I muttered out.   
"Ahhh~" I moaned as I felt the vibrator go higher. I didn't know there was three settings.. how many settings are there.   
I can't deal with this... it vibrating against me just right. But I feel like if I touch myself I'm just giving in. I curled myself in a ball on the bed. Bitting and slightly drooling on to a pillow I decided to bite on to suppress my moans. But they still leaked out of my mouth. It hurts.. I wanna touch myself. But I can't..   
I laid there for who knows how long. It was now dark outside and my body was trembling. I can't believe Nagito is leaving it on this long.   
I was biting Nagito's hoodie that I was wearing.   
I heard the front door open. But my mind was filled with pain and pleasure. I could barley register that Nagito had gotten home. The door to the bedroom opened and the lights from the main room flooded into the dark bedroom I was in.  
"Hajime?" Nagito called my name.  
As he flipped on the lights he finally saw me. He closed the door behind him making all dark again. He turned on the bedroom lamp making dim lighting. He took of his pants as he climbed into bed pulling me into a cradle position in his lap.  
I was still panting and drooling. I leaned up against Nagito. Holding onto him and whimpering. I couldn't help but let out small moans. The vibrating felt really nice. And now that I was in Nagito's arms it was pushing me over the edge. His scent.. his warmth...  
"Am I being too mean to you?" He teased.  
I shook my head yes.   
Nagito pulled my boxers down releasing my very hard swollen length. He wrapped his hand around it slowly jerking me off.   
"N-Nagito~" I moaned his name.   
He continued to slowly move his hand up and down my length. I bite my lips trying my best to not totally lose myself. But it felt so good. I had been edge on all day. Nagito rubbed his thumb over my tip. Teasingly pulling at the hole just slightly.   
"Ahhh~" I moaned.  
He continued to tease me as he placed a kiss on my cheek.  
"Nnngg..." I moaned as I came into his hand. "Good boy~" he kissed me.  
"Turn it off.." I whined.  
"Since you've been good, I will~" he finally flipped off the vibrator. I could finally breath again.   
"Your such a dick..." I glared at him.   
"I sure am~ And we aren't done yet! I've been away all day.. So let me enjoy you as well~" He smirked.  
"Y-your really an asshole!" I said.  
"You love me~" he kissed me.  
"Y-you're right... But that doesn't mean your not an ass!" I said looking away in embarrassment.  
He laid me down on the bed stripping me fully. He rubbed his hands up and down my sides. Making me squeak. I felt so sensitive to his touch. Is it because I've been on edge all day?  
"You're so cute~" he teased.  
"I just want to savor your body all night~" he kissed my chest.   
"I-if you do that I'm gonna punch you!" I threatened him.  
He laughed at me continuing to leave kisses all over me. I squirmed and let out soft moans. He bite me and suck all of my neck and chest. His fingers played with my nipples. I pulled on his hair every time he bite me. It felt nice.. the pain and pleasure. I covered my mouth keeping in my moans.   
He began to bite and pull on my nipples, pinching the one he wasn't biting.   
"N-Nagito~ If you keep doing that my chest is going to get bigger.." I moaned.  
He continued though as I tried my best to contain my noises. He finally pulled off after a while. He lined himself up against my entrance.  
"Please be gentle with me today Nagito~" I begged as he grabbed my legs spreading them apart.   
"I will try my best.." he smiled at me.  
He slowly inserted himself into me. I could feel his tip hit right against my prostate. I couldn't help but let out whiny moans.   
"Try to relax a little.. Your tight.." Nagito groaned.  
"I-I'm trying.." I said.   
But he felt so big. Bigger then usual. Is it because he was teasing me all day. The vibrator was so small.. I got use to that. I was on edge all day and now he is filling give it to me..   
"Be careful.." I moaned.   
He began to thrust back and fourth slowly. I wrapped my arms around his back and gripped hard into it. Probably hurting him with my nails.   
"Nagito~" I moaned his name.   
He began to pick up the place hitting my prostate each time. I couldn't help but let loud moans out of my mouth.   
"Nnggg~" I moaned as I came without warning.   
"Ahhh~" I moaned as Nagito continued into me.  
"I-it hurts~ Hurry~" I moaned.   
I was so sensitive and I was starting to feel a little sore.  
"Just a little more~" He said as he began to pound harder into.  
"Hurry and cum inside of me~ Fill me up~ Fuck me hard Nagito~" I moaned trying to get him to come faster. It worked after a few more harsh thrusts he came right inside me.  
"Fuck.." I moaned as I felt his come leak out of me.  
I immediately bonked him on the head  
"Oww! What was that for?!" He asked looking at me a little upset.  
"I just cleaned the sheets!" I glared.  
"Oh? Well then since they are dirty now.. Let's add some more shall we?" Nagito said as he flipped me over raising my hips in air.  
"N-no! Nagito!" I whined.   
He pushed himself back into me.  
"Ahh~ you.. dick!" I yelled.   
He stopped and leaned closely to my ear whispering "Next time don't lose a bet you know you can't win~"   
My face flushed. I felt embarrassed that I had let him win once again.   
—————  
OwO sorry this took forever- I tried to do some editing. But I don't have time with exams and such!


	32. Chapter 31

————  
Hajime's POV:

"Hajime I said I'm sorry!" Nagito hugged me from behind.  
We were currently on the bed. I was ignoring him. I looked faced away from him when he started to apologize. When I tried to get up he hugged me not letting me.   
I turned my face to the side telling him to basically fuck off. But he continued to apologize.  
"Hajimeeeeee!" He whined.  
I just glared at him.  
"I'm sorry.. It's hard to tell when your in actual pain or pleasure pain! You always moan about the pain!" Nagito argued.  
My face flushed a little. "How would you feel if you were edged on all day! It would hurt!" I said.  
"But I thought you liked pain?" He looked genuinely confused.   
"O-only from you! Not some stupid toy!" I tried punched him in the arm but he caught my fist.  
"Hmm.. your hard to please..." he sighed.  
"I am not..." I said slightly offended.  
"Your right.. It's easy to make you moan~" He winked.  
"What happened to your old self deprecating high school self? What happened to "I'm trash"?! Now your just Mr... I don't know.. Sex bragger! There is a happy medium between those two!" I huffed out.   
He laughed.  
"You haven't changed a bit.. Your still a little tsundere who is weak to pleasure!" He laughed.  
"That's it!" I leaped onto him pinning him to the bed. I held him down as he tried to tickle me. We began to wrestle and it turned into Nagito tickling me on the bed.  
"Stop Nagito!" I laughed uncontrollably.  
"Never! Admit defeat Sire Hajime!" He imitated an old fashion knight.  
"You won't catch me alive!" I laughed as I squirmed out of his grip enough to sit up and try to rub away.   
My attempt was futile. He immediately grabbed me pulling me into his lap as he continue to tickle me. I laughed tried to tickle him back, I couldn't find a ticklish spot. But I was determined to find it. I tried my best to push him off me to get payback.  
"Give up!" Nagito said.  
"You wish!" I giggled as I finally pushed him up.  
After a while we settled down. I like times like this. Messing around, acting like kids. I looked up at him leaning in for a kiss.   
He kissed me back. We were both smiling like idiots. Slightly panting from the wrestling.  
"Our neighbors must hate us..." Nagito said.  
"Why do you think that?" I asked.  
"Well like we were just wrestling on the bed so that makes a lot of noise.." He said.  
"But we don't do that often at all?" I said.  
"True... But I do pound you on the bed...@ Nagito laughed.   
My face immediately felt warm. I didn't think of that. Our neighbors have probably heard me scream and moan Nagito's name as he pound me.   
I covered my face embarrassed. I didn't think about that in my old apartment because the walls were really thick. But at this apartment.. I can heard when someone is is sweeping and accidentally hits the wall... I can hear people talking sometimes. So that means they could hear me.  
"I can't even show my face around hear again!" I said.  
"Well atleast they know your mine!" He smiled.  
"Nagito!" I said upset crossing my arms.  
"Okay okay.. I'll be serious. Everyone in this apartment probably has had sex in their apartment. I've heard the neighbors. No one will mention it. I promise." He reassured me.  
"I hope so.." I sighed.   
"Well we should really get ready for our classes now!" He smiled.   
He got up with me in his lap and placed me down onto my feet. As I took a step my back and butt hurt.  
"Ow!" I yelled.   
"What's wrong?" Nagito asked.  
"It hurts..." I said.  
"I-I'm sorry..." he apologized.  
"You better be!" I laughed.  
I tried my best to get ready for class but with this much pain I wouldn't be able to make it to class.  
So I decided to stay home and rest. Missing two evening classes will be fine. And I'll just sleep and relax when I wait for Nagito to get back home.   
Nagito tucked me into bed. Helping me relax. He kissed me and stayed with me until he had to do.  
"I'll be back in a few hours! Love you!" He kissed me.  
"I love you!" I kissed him back.   
————-  
Alrighty! So hopefully the next chapter will be edited. I could barley keep my eyes open writing this. But Christmas special will be out the 24th! Might write one more in between chapter before then! Thanks for reading!


	33. Chapter 32

Hajime's POV:

Christmas is coming up soon. Nagito is slammed with finals. We all are, but mine aren't nearly as hard. I need to go shopping for him.   
I'm close to broke; food gets expensive. But I want to show how important Nagito is to me. He has done so much for me.. I sighed as I daydreamed at work.  
Ring ring   
"Hello?" I answered my phone.  
"I-it's Chiaki.. I have a problem.." I could tell she was crying.  
"What's wrong?" I asked worried.  
"C-can I come to your place?" She asked.  
"I'm at work.. you can head on over though. I'm only here for another hour!" I said.  
"O-okay.. Thanks.." She sniffled and then hang up.  
I felt anxiety fill my stomach. What's wrong? Why was she crying? Did something happen with Izuru?  
"What's wrong Hajime?" Makoto asked me.  
"I-I'm not sure? My best friend just called me crying??" I said.  
"Oh! You better go check on them!" Makoto said.  
"A-are you sure? I still have an hour!" I said.  
"No, that's okay! Byakuya will come help me!" He smiled at me.  
"Alright.. Thank you!" I said.  
I sprinted as fast as I could home. Thoughts were racing through my head. Chiaki has only cried once infront of me, and that was when Nagito told her about his illness first year..   
What's wrong? What could have made her cry?

I finally got home. I paced around, waiting for her to arrive. Eventually the door bell rang. I quickly opened the door.   
Chiaki looked up to me with tears falling down her face. I quickly pulled her into an embrace.   
The door closed behind us.   
"What's wrong?" I asked.  
"I... I'm pregnant..." she barley got out.  
I stood there shocked, barely able to believe what she said.  
"I-Izuru and I..." she was trying to speak but she kept crying.   
"It's Izuru's?.." I asked but I already knew the answer. She nodded her head.  
———  
I set down hot tea in front of her. She finally had stopped crying. But she was still a little quiet.  
"I don't know how this happened.. I'm on the pill and Izuru always uses protection.." She explained.  
"Well those things don't work 100%..." I said.  
"What am I supposed to do? What will Izuru think? We both don't have time or money for this.." She said, tearing up again.   
"Don't worry about that. Nagito and I are here to help you as well. You don't have to keep it, it's your choice, but know that Izuru especially.. We will all be here for you and help you through this. It's not impossible." I tried to reassure her.  
"I-I'm not sure if I want to keep it.. I'm not ready for this. I-I'm... I'm scared Hajime.." She started to cry again, tears falling down onto the table.  
"That's okay.. Do you want to tell Izuru?" I asked.  
"N-not yet. Finals are this week. I don't want to stress him out." She said.  
"I understand.. However, you don't have to face this alone.." I said.  
The front door opened and we both looked over.  
"Chiaki?" Nagito looked over at the both of us.  
"C-can you tell him?" Chiaki asked.  
I nodded my head.  
"Chiaki is pregnant," I told him.  
Nagito looked shocked as well, like he couldn't figure out what to say.  
"How many tests did you take?" He asked.  
"One..." she answered.  
"You should always take two," Nagito said. "Sometimes they read wrong."  
"That's right...I'm sure Nagito can give you advice! He is in med school, after all." I gave Chiaki a reassuring smile before turning to Nagito. "Nagito, you talk to Chiaki. I'll get more tests."  
———  
Nagito and I waited nervously outside the bathroom for Chiaki. I felt terrible. Women have to go through all this.  
We heard the door open and the both of us looked over. She held the tests in her shaky hands before handing them to Nagito. We put them on the table, waiting for the results. Chiaki turned away, too nervous to look.  
"Ah! Chiaki look!" Nagito said.  
"They're both negative!" He grinned, showing them to her.  
"R-really?!" She smiled.  
"Yeah! But that doesn't explain why you haven't had your period..." he said.  
I turned my attention away from them, I felt like I shouldn't be hearing this conversation.   
Suddenly my phone rang.  
"Hello?" I answered.  
"Hey. Chiaki won't answer her phone and she isn't home. Have you heard from her?" Izuru asked.  
"It's Izuru..." I whispered.  
Chiaki nodded at me, telling me that it was okay to tell him.  
"You should come to my place.. It's important, I promise." I said.  
Izuru hung up.  
We waited 30 minutes until he finally arrived.  
"Chiaki, what's wrong?" He asked, a worried expression crossing his face.  
Chiaki looked at Nagito.  
"She had a pregnancy scare..." Nagito said.  
"W-what..?" Izuru had the same reaction as Nagito and I.   
"She called me earlier crying so she came over here," I explained. "We both didn't know what to do and Nagito came home. So we had to try two more tests that came out negative."  
"Chiaki, you should have come to me about this..." Izuru said, pulling her into an embrace.  
"I was scared, I'm sorry.." she replied, hugging him tightly.  
"It's nothing to apologize for. But I'm here for you, Chiaki.." He lovingly said to her.  
The way Izuru and Chiaki interacted, the way they held each other and showed each other love, was endearing. It was cute seeing them together.  
"I'm sorry for taking up your time.."  
Chiaki apologized to Nagito and I.  
"Not at all! We're just glad you're okay!" I reassured her.  
"I would go to the doctor though," Nagito recommended. "I've noticed you've lost a lot of weight. That can lead to a late period or losing your period for a long time. It's not safe.."  
"I'll make an appointment tomorrow!" She exclaimed. "Thank you."  
"Thank you guys." Izuru smiled at both of us.  
I grinned. "Of course!"  
We all said our goodbyes and they both left together.   
"Thanks for your help, Nagito..." I sighed, relief spreading over me. I finally felt like I could breath.  
"I never thought of it, though. We can have sex whenever we want with no worries, really. But Chiaki and Izuru have to worry when they do stuff.." Nagito said.  
I nodded. "That's true. I am jealous, though."  
"I know..." Nagito said, knowing how much I wanted to have a family with him.  
He hoisted me into his arms, placing a kiss on my lips.  
"You're good at being a doctor~" I complimented.  
"Well I hope I am..." he said. "That's what I'm studying for." Then, he winked at me. "But I'd love to study your body~"   
I giggled at his cheesy pick up line. He picked me up and brought me to our room, closing the door behind us.   
———

I feel like I don't write enough Chiaki and Izuru so I wanted to give them some cool story line! I'll write the smut to this chapter and then the Christmas special on the 24th  
Thanks for editing @Cloudy_x and pearl_of_faith


	34. Chapter 33

Hajime's POV:

Nagito brought me to the bedroom. I looked down and saw the tent in his pants. But finals start tomorrow. He needs rest. If I don't stop him, he'll fuck me all night. And as much as I want him too, there were more important things to do.  
"Nagito, finals start tomorrow..." I said.  
"We have some time~" he said back as he kissed me.  
"No, Nagito! You need your sleep!" I pushed him off slightly.  
"Even if you say that, that won't make it go away..." He pouted slightly.   
"Hmm.. F-Fine.. I'll.." I stopped mid-sentence, making an O shape with my thumb and pointer finger and pretending to suck a little. Nagito got the signal that I was hinting at a blowjob.  
I got down onto my stomach and Nagito pulled down his pants and boxers just enough to reveal his length.   
I immediately got to work, not wanting to waste any time. I put my mouth on the tip. I'm used to his length inside me, but not in my mouth. His size will always impress me...  
I licked and sucked the tip, starting to enjoy it myself. Nagito petted my head and would occasionally pull my hair.   
I tried my best to get as much as I could into my mouth, my saliva and his precum helping. I spit onto the tip and licked across his length. The salty taste... I loved it so much. I peppered kisses down to the base before licking all the way up.   
I loved teasing him. I licked around the base while I used by hand to play with his tip.   
I went back to bobbing up and down his length, sucking and wet noises filling my ears.   
"Hajime let me put it in~" he grunted.  
"Hmm.. Fine.. Only for a little, okay?" I said as I pulled off his length.   
I got up pulling of my pants and then got into his lap to ride him. If I'm in control, I can pull off as soon as he cums.  
I slowly entered him into myself. I arched my back and leaned back placing my hands on his thighs. I threw my head back, moaning.  
I started to move my hips up and down, drool falling out the side of my mouth. My tongue hung out. It felt so good. You would think I'd get bored of having Nagito dick inside me so much... over and over and over again. It never changes. But everytime he's in me, it feels better then the last time.  
"Nagito~ Nagito~" I moaned his name mindlessly.   
"God Hajime~" he moaned rolling his hips into me.  
"Right there! Harder Nagito~" I moaned as he hit my prostate.  
He gripped my hips, helping me move up and down. I moaned uncontrollably everytime he entered me. I could feel him grow a little bigger and him pulsing inside of me.  
"I'm-I'm close~" I moaned.  
"Me too..." he grunted.  
"Nagito~ Fuck~" I moaned as I can onto his chest.   
Feeling me squeeze around him, he came inside of me not long afterwards. I moaned as I felt his liquid fill me. My body twitched and shook, trying to push past the overwhelming sensations. My eyes teared up from the pleasure and my legs were shaking.   
"That felt amazing~ but let's get cleaned and get some dinner. Your finals are very important!" I smiled at him.  
"Yours are just as important!" He said.  
"But yours are competitive and way harder! You're studying to help people! That's very important!" I argued, giving him a peck on the lips.  
"Being a teacher is important too..." he said.  
I just giggled.  
————  
"You sure were talkative this time..." Nagito said as he placed down a plate of shrimp fried rice, something fast we could make and something Nagito enjoyed cooking.   
"Was I? I guess I just felt more connected to you this time..." I told him.  
"Thanks for the meal!" I smiled.  
"Normally you just squeak out moans or something. I think maybe one or two times before you've been kinda talkative..." he said as he took a bite. My face flushed red."Really? D-do you like it when I'm more talkative?" I asked.  
"I do... But I like watching you just enjoy yourself." He smiled.  
I blushed, feeling kinda embarrassed. I then continued to eat. He grabbed my left hand though.   
"I love you Hajime!" He smiled.   
I looked up at him, and my face was probably red as hell.  
"T-that was unexpected... I love you too.." I looked away to the side; flustered.  
———  
"Sorry... Hajime.."   
I heard quiet words, enough to wake me up. I looked to my side. The alarm clock read 3:16. It's the middle of the night. What was that? Probably just a dream. I closed my eyes again and snuggled back into my pillow.  
"I'm sorry..."   
I heard sniffling coming from the boy next to me. I looked to my side. Is Nagito crying?   
I turned on the lamp, being careful not to wake him. He was slightly shaking and tears were running down his face. He was gripping onto the blanket.   
"Hajime..." he cried.   
I shook him slightly; not knowing what to do.  
"H-huh?" He woke up.   
"Nagito what's wrong?" I asked as he sat up.  
"I-I'm sorry.. I was dreaming about first year.." he said as he wiped his tears away.   
I grabbed his hand and pulled him into an embrace.   
"Does it still bother you? I bet you were scared.. I have no idea what it was like in the hospital." I said as I rubbed his back to comfort him.  
"It was hard. But the hardest thing was leaving you. I hurt you. I was so scared of dying and then I left you. My only hope. My joy. My everything." He started to cry a little again.   
We don't talk about it much. How he almost died. First year. It's painful. Way more painful for him. So I never said anything. Has he been struggling with this? For how long? I assumed he just tried to forget about it.   
"I left you... I hurt you.. I am so sorry Hajime.." He cried into my shoulder.  
"It's okay! I'm right here Nagito! We are together now!" I reassured him.  
His dream must have been really bad. He is shaking, after all.  
"Do you wanna talk about you dream?" I asked.  
"Not really..." He held me closer to himself.  
"That's okay! I'm right here for you! It will be okay!" I held him.   
"Thank you..." I heard him whisper.   
"Let's go back to bed. I'm sure your very stressed." I kissed his forehead.   
I turned off the lamp and held onto him. He cuddled himself into my chest as I child would to his mother. He was so vulnerable right now. He was holding on tightly to me.   
I lost an hour or two of sleep. It took a while for him to even calm his breathing down. But I didn't mind. I just wanted to make sure he was okay. I didn't care how tired I was. I wanted to make sure Nagito was okay.  
He eventually calmed down and fell asleep. I held onto him. His body warmth comforted me.   
————

Alrighty! So hopefully the Christmas special will be out the 24-25! I don't wanna over work my editors or myself! But I promise the Christmas special will be out in time! As a Christmas present to my amazing readers!


	35. Chapter 34

Hajime's POV:

It's Christmas Eve... I'm so nervous. Tomorrow I'll be with Nagito's family all day. Nagito seems to be excited to go back home.   
Despite having a hard time sleeping during the week of exams, he did great on all of them. I did well on mine too. But Nagito never ceases to amaze me.   
Nagito has been a bit touchy with me though. We didn't do anything all week because I told him he needed to focus. So he has become more clingy. It's really cute.   
"Okay I got both our bags, keys, phones... you.. I think I got it all!" He smiled as he wrapped his arm around my waist.   
I giggled.  
"I can bring myself thank you~" I moved his hand off my hip.  
"Now let's get going!" I smiled.  
And so we left. I was so nervous. I have to meet his parents again. They are nice. I've met them quite a few times during highschool. But briefly and maybe for a dinner or two..   
After 2 hours of traveling, we finally arrived back at Nagito's home. His house is huge... It always surprises me.   
"Do you remember when you snuck out and came here.. and then we did it in the hot tub?" He pointed at the back where the hot tub was.  
I laughed remember.   
"How could I forget! Izuru was so pissed! He walked in on us..." I laughed.   
We finally approached the front door. We rang the door bell and waited for them to answer.  
The door opened quickly.  
"Daiki!! They are home!!" Nagito's mom, Kokoa, smiled as she opened the door. She quickly hugged Nagito and I.  
"I'm so glad you boys are back!" She smiled.  
"Mom your squeezing us..." Nagito laughed.  
"Oh I'm sorry! I haven't seen you boys in 5 months!" She said.  
"It's nice to see you as well, Ma'am!" I smiled.  
"Oh please, call me Kokoa or mom! You're our family, Hajime!" She smiled at me.  
My face blushed a little. Those words.. family? My mother has never said something like this to me. Sure she started to send me things recently. But she ignored me as a child.   
"Thank you, Kokoa!" I smiled.   
"You boys go get settled in! We left your room exactly how you left it!" She let us inside.  
"Okay!"  
Nagito smiled. We walked up to his room. It really was just like when he left for college. It's only been five months.. feels like longer. It smelled like Nagito... I giggled.  
"What is it?"  
He asked.  
"Oh nothing... It just.. it smells like you in here! I like it!" I smiled.   
"Don't you get bored of it.. You're always playing with hair and wearing my jackets... Do you really like my scent that much.?." he asked kinda confused.  
"It's comforting! I missed this room! We were always at my place. It felt special being over here. We did come here once a week or two though! You'd always beat me in every video game we played. Yet you still played them with me..." I smiled.   
Nagito pulled me into a kiss, making me drop my bag on the ground. I leaned into it. Letting him deepen the kiss.   
He moved his hands down my hips. I placed my finger on his lips.  
"Not right now~ We should go help your parents!" I said.  
"Hajimeee..." He whined.  
"You know it's hard for me to be quiet... it's the middle of the day right now!" I giggled at him pouting.   
"Let me just touch you a little~" he said as he brought his hand up under my shirt.   
"Nope! You better go to the bathroom and take care of that~ I'll meet you downstairs. I'll be with Kokoa!" I smiled as I left.  
He is totally going to pound me later for leaving him life that. But for once I want to be the one to tease him. Plus I'm not in the mood. Nagito seems to be the one always horny lately.. maybe it's because he is stressed?   
I walked down to the kitchen where I assumed his mom might be.  
"Oh hello Hajime! Where is Nagito?" She asked.  
"Oh he went to use the restroom!" I answered.  
"Alright! Well I'm glad you boys are here early to help us! There is so much to do! Would you like to help me bake?" She smiled at me.  
"S-sure!" I smiled.   
I've never experienced anything like this. Sure she isn't my mom. But.. this is special isn't it? Helping your mom bake? It seems like something I always wanted to do with my mom. If I said "let's make cookies!" to my mum, she would just order someone to bake cookies and have them sent to my room. And that was if I could even talk to her.   
\---  
The day has ended. Nagito and I helped his parents all day around the house. It felt so magical. On Christmas Eve they had a tradition of putting the star on the tree. Which they let me do. I felt like I was imposing on their family time. But they reassured me that I was apart of the family.   
It was a lot of work though. They do have a few maids, but his parents like to work themselves. So they did a lot of work.   
We finally called it a night after dinner. Nagito and I headed up to his room for bed.  
"Your parents are really kind.." I said softy as I undressed myself getting ready to get in the shower. Which was lucky connected to his room.   
"You seemed like you were having fun!" Nagito smiled as he got close to me.  
"I did.. I've never experienced Christmas like this!" I felt so overwhelmed by.. joy?   
Nagito wrapped his arms around me. I was still changing. I only had my pants and boxers on.  
"Please let me do you tonight..." he asked.  
"Hmm.. You've been good, so I'll let you~ but no leaving marks on my neck! Your whole family will be over tomorrow! And you have to be gentle! I don't want your parents hearing us.." I said.  
"Okay okay.. Then why don't we do it in the shower? It's big and the water will help drown out your noises~" he kissed my ear, making my body shiver a little. I nodded my head yes and Nagito unbuckled my belt making my pants drop to the floor. I went into the bathroom to heat up the water.

He took off his clothes and pulled off my boxers. This will be our second time doing it in the shower. Our apartment shower is no where near as big as this. And he even has a built in seat to the shower. Which is probably where he will position me.  
I got into the shower getting use to the warm water. It felt amazing after a long day like today.   
Nagito came in immediately pushing me back against the wall. Pulling me into a kiss. I put my arms over his shoulder. Pulling him closer in. He placed his hands on my hips. Our bodies grinded against each other. He turned me around and then placed my leg on the seat. So he could have better access to me.   
He was so eager.. He pressed himself into me almost immediately. I covered my mouth as he started to harshly thrust into me.  
"N-Nagito... I said be gentle~" I moaned.  
"No this is your punishment~" he rammed himself into me.  
"Nagito~" I moaned out his name and covered my mouth.   
I hate doing positions that require me to hold up my self. My legs were shaking and the hot water falling down onto me wasn't helping.   
"N-Nagito help~" I moaned.  
He took the hint and pulled out. Turning me back around so we were facing each other. He picked me and I wrapped my arms and legs around him. He inserted himself back in. I bite into his shoulders trying my best to be quiet.   
"Mmmnn~" I moaned into his shoulder.  
Each thrust hit me just right. It was so amazing. I couldn't help myself but moan uncontrollably. But I did my best to muffle my moans.  
I could feel myself getting closer. His thusts were getting faster and harder. He was getting close to.   
"Nagito~" I moaned as I came.  
I felt him fill me up. I squealed trying to keep quiet. But ended up probably being a little loud.   
I panted as Nagito set me down. I looked up at him. A bright red mark was left in between his neck and shoulder. Very visible. Where I had biten him. I broke out in laughter.  
"W-what is it??" He asked nervously.   
"N-nothing-" I laughed as I looked away.   
He looked at me funny. But we continued our shower washing up. His parents room is far from his and since we were in the shower I doubt they heard us.   
\----  
The alarm clocked started to buzz and I woke up slowly. Wanting to ignore it. Nagito turned the alarm off. He wrapped his arms around me and I nuzzled into him.   
"Merry Christmas~" he whispered, placing a kiss on my lips.   
"Merry Christmas Nagito..." I smiled and curled into him.   
He let me sleep for a few more minutes as he held onto me. He played with my hair occasionally kissing my forehead. Eventually my eyes open and I started to wake up.  
"We better get ready.. Company will be here in an hour or two!" He said.  
I nodded as I tried my best to wake up.   
He helped me get out of bed and we went to the bathroom to get ready.   
"Wahhh?!" I heard him suddenly yell.  
"What's wrong?" I asked looking over at him.  
"You left a mark on me?! When did that happen?!" He said looking at the very obvious bright red mark. I laughed remember that I had left that.  
"I was trying to be quiet and you had me in a position where I couldn't use my hand.." I laughed.  
"People can see this!" He glared at me.  
"Hmm.. Well now you know how I feel!" I winked.   
It was funny to see him have a taste of his own medicine.   
"I'm sure your sweater will cover it so don't worry.." I said as I pocked the mark, almost proud of myself.  
"I hope so.." He sighed.  
I gave him a quick peck and then stuck out my tongue as a tease.   
\---  
We finished getting ready. I was wearing a long sleeve dark green sweater ontop of a short sleeve white button up. With black jeans. Nagito matched me except wearing a dark blue sweater that had a snowflake design on it.   
He was upset though since he had to wear a white button down with it. His sweater didn't cover the entire hickey.   
I fixed his collar laughing at the sight of his hickey.  
"I should start leaving more on you~ They are pretty~" I teased.  
"I won't let that happen..." he puffed his cheeks.   
We walked downstairs to help finish final things.  
"Oh you boys look amazing!" Kokoa smiled at us.  
"Guest should be arriving soon! You two can just hang in the main hall!" Daiki said.  
We nodded and made our way to the main hall. It was a huge room that was meant for hosting parties. Sure I grew up rich too but we didn't host parties. The off chance we did Izuru and I were either sent off or shut in our rooms with a maid to entertain us.  
"Your house always surprises me of how big it is..." I laughed.  
"It feels bigger when we have everyone over.." He sighed.  
I sighed as well nervous to meet his family.  
"Hey it's going to be okay!" Nagito smiled as he grabbed my hand.  
I smiled at him. He reads me well.  
\----  
"I-it's so crowded..." I said as suddenly a lot of people entered the room.  
"Well my extended family tends to bring their extended family... and so on.." He sighed.   
"Oh is that you Nagito? You've grown to be so handsome!" A women came up to him, she was accompanied by a girl who looked to be our age.   
"Hello Teruhashi!" He greeted.   
"And who is this young man?" She asked winking at me. Making me feel slightly uncomfortable.  
"Oh this is my boyfriend, Hajime Hinata!" He introduced me.  
"Hello Ma-" before I could finished my sentence she cut me off.  
"B-boyfriend?!" She seemed shocked.  
"Yes. We are dating!" He smiled grabbing my hand.   
The other girl smiled at us.  
"T-that can't be! Come with me now Nagito." She demanded.   
Nagito sighed and gave me a look saying he'd be right back. He then left with her out of the hall.  
"I am so sorry!" The girl bowed.  
"H-huh?" I was throughly confused.  
"My mom really likes Nagito. She has been asking his mother to have us be married for a very long time. Nagito and I aren't related. We are always invited her since my father is close with Mr. Komaeda! I assure you I have no interest in Nagito at all!" She explained.  
"Oh! No need to apologize! That's okay!"  
I smiled.  
She seemed very nervous and worried.  
"I actually have a girlfriend. Which is why I smiled so brightly at you two.. Happy to find another lgbt couple!" She smiled.  
"Oh that's great! I'm Hajime Hinata!" I extended my hand.  
"I'm Kaede Akamatsu!" She shook my hand.  
We then decided to go find a seat together wanting to talk more. Both of us were only at this party because we were asked to be not because we are actually related to anyone here.   
"So what's your girlfriend like?" I asked.  
"She is a little taller then me! She is a bit out there.. She is very kind and fun to be around when you get to know her. Her name is Miu! She was introduced to me by a friend of mine! How did you and Nagito meet?" She asked.  
"We actually ran into each other, literally, on the first day of school and then ended up in the same class, sitting right next to each other." I smiled thinking back on that day.  
"Aww that's so sweet! Do Mr. and Mrs. Komaeda know? Do your parents know?" She asked.  
"His parents do! My father disowned me when I came out in middle school. My mother isn't allowed to talk to me.. but she does in secret.." I explained. Did I say too much? We just meet..  
"I'm sorry to hear that.. My parents didn't accept me either. They don't know about me and miu. They think I'm dating my best friend who happens to be a guy." She said.  
She is the same as me then...  
"Oh there you two are!" We heard Teruhashi come back.  
"You two seemed to be enjoying yourselves!"  
She smiled at us. Nagito rolled his eyes. She didn't notice. But Nagito was clearly very annoyed. I wonder what happened.  
"Come on darling! Nagito said he'd like to dance with you!" She smiled, but she shot a glare towards me.  
"O-okay.." Kaede smiled but you could tell it was forced.   
Nagito put on a fake smile as well. He held out his hand for her to grab. Even though I know both of them don't want this, it still makes me upset.. I'm jealous... Nagito's first dance will be with her.   
I looked away not wanting to watch it. Teruhashi sat next to me. I wanted to punch he so much. How dare she.. try to tear Nagito away from me. I tried my best to hide my anger.   
"Wahh! Look!" I heard a girl say next to me.   
She was standing by two other girls.   
"No way! That's not fair! Nagito is dancing with that fatty?" One of the girls said upset.  
"It's probably only because her daddy is close to Mr. Komaeda!" The other girl laughed.   
"Nagito should be dancing with me!" The other girl declared.  
Huh? What? Isn't this party Nagito's extended family? Well I guess not. People from his parents work are clearly here. All the girls have their eyes on him. Even the older ones. It's seriously pissing me off.   
"E-excuse me.. Would you like to dance with me?" I looked up to see a relatively small girl.   
She had short purple hair matched with a light pink dress.   
"Actually-" I started but Teruhashi cut me off by saying "He'd love too! He just went through a break up! So be careful with him!" She pulled me up from my chair.  
That lying bitch.. is she that confident? Little does she know her daughter has a girlfriend. Whatever. I won't have to see this girl after this.   
I offered her my hand and we walked to the dance floor. Of course it was slow music. I tried my best to be a gentleman. I didn't want to be mean to her. How old is she? She looks kinda young.   
"Look! Who is he?" I heard girls point over to me.   
I hate this. Why are people watching me. As I tried my best to dance with the girl, trying to ignore the talk about me, the song finally came to an end. I excused myself. I had to get away. I walked out of the main hall catching my breath. I felt like I wanted to cry. I guess I shouldn't have expected to be accepted by everyone here. Nagito and I will face homophobia our entire lives.   
Why can't we just be happy together? Just him and I. No one else. Don't cry Hajime. This is stupid.  
"Huh? Hajime?" I heard a voice.   
I turned to my right and my eyes landed on a familiar face.  
"Boss?" I was surprised to see Makoto.   
He was accompanied by a taller male. Is this Byakuya Togami? His husband.  
"Why hello! I didn't expect to see you here!" He smiled.  
"Who is this?" Togami asked.   
"My prized employee, Hajime Hinata!" Makoto smiled.  
"Oh thank you!" I said a little surprised.  
"So what are you doing here?" He asked me.  
"Oh Nagito and I decided to spend Christmas here this year!" I smiled.  
"W-wait?? Your dating THE Nagito Komaeda?!" He asked shocked.  
"Y-yes?" I said confused.  
Togami looked quite shocked as well.  
"What are you two doing here on Christmas?" I asked.  
"We decided to just stop by to say to hello Mr. and Mrs. Komaeda! They are a business partner of the Togami's!" He smiled.   
I did already know makoto was dating someone high up.   
"I'm sorry! I'm just so shocked! I can't believe your dating Nagito Komaeda. You've only ever told me his first name! I remember seeing Nagito when he was 8 or 9!" He said.  
"Really??" I was shocked.   
"Yes! He was such a cute boy! He had girls and boys all over him since he was a little one!" Makoto smiled.  
"Makoto dear we must hurry to your place." Togami said.  
"Oh that's right! Let's talk later Hajime! I'll see you at work! Merry Christmas!" He smiled.   
I returned the holiday saying and waved goodbye.   
That was unexpected.. it did make me feel better though. I entered the hall again making my way back to where I was seated before.   
"Where have you been?" Nagito asked.  
"Oh I had to step out for a little. I ran into Makoto though!" I smiled.   
"Makoto Togami?" He asked.  
"Yeah!" I smiled.  
"He is high up.. how do you know him?" He asked.  
"He's my boss!" I smiled.  
"R-really??" Nagito seemed shocked as well.  
"So who was the girl you were dancing with earlier?" He asked.  
"Oh you saw that? I have no idea who it was... Teruhashi forced me too." I sighed.  
"I promised I didn't want to dance with Kaede!" He suddenly said.  
"I know Kaede and I talked while you and Teruhashi weren't around."   
"I'll tell you about it later. Let's just get through this party.." He said.  
He grabbed my hand and he introduced me to his family. For the most part everyone was really nice. A lot of girls wouldn't stop starting at us though,   
But thankfully the night finally came to a close. Everyone had finally left. His parents told us we could go ahead and head to bed. We all decided to clean up tomorrow.   
\--  
"Ahhh~ finally..." I said as we got to his room closing the door behind us.   
"Night's not over yet! I still have to give you your present!" He exclaimed, going through his stuff in search of something.   
"I told you not to get me anything..." I said.  
"But it's Christmas!" He argued.  
"Well I guess it's okay because I bought you something too.." I said.  
"That's not how this is supposed to work! I buy you stuff, you don't do it back..." he said coming out with a wrapped box, red and white strips adorning the package.   
"Wait, let me get mine!" I went over to my bag pulling out his gift, considerably smaller than Nagito's.  
"Here you open mine first!" I handed him the present.  
We both sat on the bed and he began to unwrap it. He opened the box to reveal a four leaf clover charm. It was kind of expensive. It had small precious stones around the border of the green clover.   
"I.. I thought it fit you well.. I thought you could put it on your keys to tell the difference from mine... You have crazy luck.. so I thought it was cute.." I explained nervously hoping he'd like it.   
"I love it..." he smiled.  
He hugged me and placed a kissed on my lips.   
"Okay now for mine!" He handed me the box.   
I unwrapped it.   
"I-is this..." I stuttered out pulling a sexy Santa costume out of the box.  
"Well you enjoy lingerie so I thought you'd enjoy something festive!" He smiled.   
"S-should I try it on?" I asked.  
He nodded excitedly. I got off the bed and walked to the bathroom. I stripped myself and put on the very short dress. It had a skater skirt type bottom and the top was cut to make boobs look bigger. The top and bottom of the dress was lined with white fluff. It had thin red straps to help hold up the top. It certainly did a good job making my chest look big.   
"Ready?" I asked.  
"Yep~"   
I walked out nervously. The short skirt was not covering much so I had to pull it down.  
"Damn you look amazing~" he smirked at me.   
I walked over to him and sat on his lap.  
"Hmm.. You sure made me jealous dancing with Kaede~ I wanted to prove to everyone right there that you were mine~" I teased him.  
"You know I didn't want to..." he sighed.  
"Yeah... by the way what did Teruhashi talk to you about?" I asked.  
"Oh just that being gay is a sin and that if I tried Kaede I'd never go back to you and I'd be happy.." he said looking upset.   
"I'm sorry... Well it's just us~ let's have fun.. Because at the end of the day, I'm all yours," I said.  
"Yeah... I wouldn't want to waste this opportunity. Your body looks great in that~" He rubbed his hands up and down my hips and waist.   
"Come down my chimney Santa~" I whispered into his ear.   
"Hajime, you really are a little slut~" he said as he flipped me over onto the bed.   
We began to make out roughly. His hands traveled up and down my body, messing with the skirt of the Santa dress.   
He moved his head to my neck and he began to bite me.   
"NNnn~" I squirmed as he bite me.  
I loved the feeling of it, the pain felt great, but it's always so overwhelming.   
He moved my skirt up a little and brought down my boxers.   
I spread my legs, eager for him to fill me up. Now this is something he won't ever do with anyone except me. No one can steal this from me... Sure people can try to steal a dance or a conversation... But at the end of the day, I'm the one who becomes connected to Nagito.  
"Put it in~ Please Nagito~ I'm all yours~" I moaned.  
He took off his pants and boxers, lining himself up with my entrance. He circled it around, teasing me by pressing the tip to the entrance.  
"Nagitooo~" I whined.  
"God you're so hot like that~ That dress is so nice on your body... It's really turning me on..." He said and without giving me an opportunity to say something back, he stuffed himself deep inside me.  
"Ahhh~" I moaned. "It feels amazing~ It's so big~"  
He began to thrust deep into me, starting off kinda slow. I just tried my best to keep relatively quiet but it was hard. He felt amazing. Maybe it's because I'm in a dress again, I love dressing up for Nagito.   
"Fill me with cum all night~" I moaned out as my eyes rolled back.  
"Wow your more turned on then usual..." Nagito grunted as he began to thrust faster.  
"I can't help it~ It's your fault..." I moaned.  
"L-let me ride!" I asked but I wasn't really giving him a choice.   
I flipped him over and got back on to him. I began to move my hips, fueling my desire. Moving my hips back and forth left the skirt to move up a bit. The dress was just short enough for my own length to pop out.   
"Ahh~ Ahh~ Nagito~" I moaned with every bounce.  
"Quiet down Hajime... My parents.." he said.  
But I didn't really register what he said.  
I kept bouncing, loving the fullness of his length as it hit my good spot. I didn't want it to stop.   
It hit me just right. I want more...  
"Nagito~ Nagito~ Nag-" he cut me off by putting his hand over my mouth.   
He flipped me over so I was on my stomach. He covered my mouth and raised my hips, burying my face slightly into the pillows, but I used my arms to keep me up slightly. My skirt had fallen down my back since my hips were in the air.  
He started to thrust back into me. Using his other hand to hold onto my hip.  
"Mmm.. mmmph~ Nnnn~" my moaned muffled, quiet compared to before. But I didn't want to keep quiet. I bite his hand a little to let me have freedom of my voice again.  
"Nagito~" I moaned only for him to cover my mouth again and slap my ass roughly. A scream escaped me but it was silenced as he pressed two fingers into my mouth.  
My eyes rolled back as he roughly grabbed and slapped my ass. I was so close. With every thrust, slap, and grab I got closer and closer.   
"Mmmm~" I moaned as I came onto the sheets.  
"Fuck Hajime.." He groaned as he came inside me.  
My body twitch in pleasure as he pulled out of me.. He dropped his hand and I rolled over on my back.  
"That felt amazing.. Receiving your seed is the best Christmas gift I could have asked for~" I said as I reached down gathering some of the seed that was falling out of me and bringing it up to myself to lick.  
"You're really seductive.." Nagito sighed.  
He got on top of me, spreading my legs again.  
"Fill me all night Nagito~ Let's do the one thing that only we can with each other~" I moaned.  
\---  
"You really were into it tonight..." Nagito sighed.  
"You just made me feel really good!" I smiled as he brought me to the bed after we had finished cleaning up. He got into bed next to me and I curled myself into him. We only did it three times and it wasn't even midnight yet. The party ended at 9.. so we were at it for 2 hours or so..  
"What did you mean earlier by 'let's do the one thing only we can do with each other'? We do a lot together?" Nagito asked.  
"Oh! I was upset Kaede got to dance with you. I meant that you only have sex with me. So it's something only we can do together!" I smile.  
"Aww, were you jealous?~" he teased.  
"O-of course I was..." I said a little embarrassed.  
We cuddled each other and Nagito rubbed my back.   
"Merry Christmas Hajime..." he smiled at me.  
"Merry Christmas Nagito!" I kissed him.  
\------

Happy holidays everyone! For those who celebrate or don't I hope you all have a great December! Hope you all enjoyed! This book is almost half way finished! :0


	36. Chapter 35

Hajime's POV:

"Nagito~" I mewed out.   
"Yes dear?" He answered.  
He was sitting at his desk doing school work. But his parents would be gone all day and I wanted to have fun with Nagito.  
I walked over to him wrapping my arms around him.  
"Let's do something~" I hinted.  
"Not now Hajime I got to finish this..." He sighed.  
I frowned. I get it that his work is important but he has a lot of time to do it and this chance isn't going to happen again.   
I thought for a minute before an idea popped into my head. I could just play with him until he is done. Teasing him would be fun...  
I got down and crawled under his desk. He spread his legs thinking I just wanted to cuddle him at least. I unbuttoned his pants and pulled the zipper down; he was now looking at me.  
"H-Hajime what are you doing?" He asked.  
"You won't play with me~ So I'll play with you while you work~" I said as I pulled his length out. It was half hard.   
His pink top was basically begging for me to touch and play with it. I rubbed it against my face. Mewing slightly as I enjoyed messing with him. I heard the tapping of computer keys.   
He was continuing his work the best he could.   
I opened my mouth and licked his length just a little. I pumped it up and down.   
It was so hard to keep myself from just jumping on top of him and riding him til I can't stand anymore. It's so big and tempting. But I wanted to tease him for as long as I could.  
I put his tip in my mouth. Only sucking the tip for a while, slowly pumping the base. His legs were shaking a little. This was torture for him. But I still heard keys tapping which means he isn't all the way gone yet... Time to kick it up a bit.   
I started to put more of his length into my mouth, trying my best to deep throat him. He placed his hand on the back of my head, pushing me down and using my hair to bring me up. He was starting to get antsy.  
I let out soft moans as he got rougher with me, harshly forcing me to take his whole length down my throat. I don't remember when but his length was fully hard, pulsing in my mouth.   
I pushed back tears as I choked just slightly on his length.   
He pushed me down suddenly, releasing his cum inside my mouth and forcing me to swallow it. I pulled off, coughing just slightly. Saliva and cum dripped from my mouth as I panted for air.  
He picked me up from under my arms and brought me into his lap.  
"Will you pay attention to me now..?" I panted.  
"You win~ Where would you like to do it?"  
He asked.  
"Somewhere crazy~" I answered excitedly.   
"You sure are excited~ Well I have the perfect spot~" He picked me up. He went to the side of the bed picking up a blanket from a basket and gave it to me to hold.  
I held onto him as he brought me down to the kitchen.  
"A-aren't your maids around?" I asked.  
"No they are gone for the day~" he answered.   
He set me down and laid the blanket on the large kitchen counter. He picked me back up and sat me down on the edge of the counter.  
"Is it a little more comfortable?" He asked.  
"Mmhm~ Thank you!" I quickly kissed him.  
But he kept me in that kiss. I savored his lips holding tightly onto him.  
He moved his hands up and down, following the curve of my body. He pulled my black t-shirt off and threw it to the ground.   
He grabbed my chest and began to massage it making me let out soft mewing. He pulled away from the kiss and brought his head down to my chest. He began to bite and suck on my right nipple, using his other hand to play with my other nipple, pulling harshly.   
"Nagito~ Be nice to me~" I moaned out.  
"Does a slut like you really think they are in any position to make demands?" He said with a sadistic tone.   
I stayed quiet trying to behave myself.  
"I told you I had work today but you couldn't help yourself could you?" He continued to tease me as he pulled my pants and boxers down.   
"I wanted your atten- ahh~ tion.." I moaned out.   
"You just couldn't wait huh? You sucked me greedily~" he teased as he began to pump me up and down.  
"N-Nagito stop it..." I told him, getting embarrassed at his teasing.  
"What did I say about demand?" He said as he squeezed my length just enough to hurt me a little.   
"Nnng..." I moaned out in pain.  
"I don't think you even deserve to be prepped. You haven't been a very good boy~" he said as he parted my legs.   
I leaned back onto my elbows. The blanket below me kept my skin off the cold counter and did make me a bit more comfortable. He pressed his length right against my entrance making it circle around my entrance as a tease.  
"Beg for it slut~" he said as he placed his hands around my throat, choking me just slightly.   
"Please forgive me Nagito~ Stuff me until I can't breath~" I moaned.  
"Good boy~" He shoved himself into me without a second thought.   
"Nagito!~" I practically screamed his name.   
My body shivered in pleasure and pain. My back arched as I tried to get used to the length inside of me.  
He placed his hands on my waist to help him thrust into me. I grabbed on his wrist not knowing where else to put my hands.   
It was hard to even think. The hard counter was painful but that just added to the experience.   
"NYAAA~" I moaned loudly as he hit my prostate.  
I came without wanting and Nagito stopped to look at me.   
"That was fast~" he teased me.  
He grabbed my waist and picked me up. Placing me away from him with my upper body on the counter and my butt facing him.   
He entered himself back into me. My legs were shaking like crazy. I held onto the counter with everything I had. But it was getting harder. I was so sensitive and Nagito was showing no mercy.   
He pounded into me. I let out loud moans not knowing what else to do. It felt so good and was so painful.   
"Nagito! Nagito~" I moaned out his name continuously.   
I hate not being able to see his face when he fucks me. I felt myself starting to lose it. My legs could barley keep me up. I tried keeping my body weight up on my chest against the counter. But my legs still shook like crazy.   
"Oh god~ Nagito~ Please~" At this point I didn't even know what I was begging for.   
For more pleasure? For him to show mercy. For him cum inside me?   
"Hajime I'm close.." He replied.  
"M-Me too~" I moaned.   
He continued to pound into me, his grip on my waist getting tighter with each passing second. The pain was such a turn on. I could feel his hard length pulsing inside me.  
I couldn't last much longer again. I let out high pitched moans as Nagito got faster. His thrusts now sloppy and no in rhythm. But I didn't care he still managed to hit my good spot every time.  
"Nnng~" I moaned out as I came onto the blanket.  
A few seconds later Nagito came inside of me. He thrusted as he came down off his high. Shoving his seed deeper inside of me.  
"Nagito..." I whined in pain from the position.   
"Oh sorry!" He helped me stand up and then picked me up. I wrapped myself around him so I wouldn't fall. He also wrapped the blanket around me so I wouldn't get cold on the way to the bathroom.  
"Eww.." I said.  
"What's wrong?" He asked.  
"T-this blanket has our cum all over it.. and you wrapped it around me.." I whined.  
"Don't be picky, I had to keep you warm. We have to get to my room and then wait for the water to heat up. You're filled with cum anyway so a little more shouldn't be a problem~" he teased.  
I blushed and hide my face into Nagito's shoulder. He brought me to his bedroom and sat me down on the toilet. He began to heat up the water.  
"You sure were eager this time.." he laughed.  
"You wouldn't give me any attention.." I pouted.   
"I had work to do darling~ Next time I'll have to punish you more, since you can't behave yourself~" he teased.  
I blushed. The thought of that made me excited but I don't really want to admit that to him. I turned away like a blushing mess. Which was probably more embarrassing just telling Nagito if excited me.  
The bath water got warm and Nagito sat me down in the water. He began to wash and scrub me as I tried to keep myself awake. After he was done, he cleaned himself off. We finished up and finally were laying down in the bed in the middle of the day.   
"Is it okay if we cuddle for the rest of the day?"  
I asked.  
"Not for the whole day.. but I will cuddle you for a while!" He pulled me in tightly.   
I was only wearing boxers and his t-shirt. Nagito wore long pj pants and his t-shirt. He placed loving kisses on my face and I curled myself into him. The next thing I knew, I had fallen asleep.

——-  
Tried a new writing style ish? What do y'all thing? I'm also going to try to post a chapter on New Year's Eve! Wow only one more chapter left for the year! Thank you all for reading my book this year! The amount of support heavily out ways the hate! Thank you for all your lovely people! I enjoy reading your comments! 💖💖


	37. Chapter 36

Sorry for the late chapter I haven't been doing okay lately but thanks to my editors I'm doing okay :)  
Hajime's POV:

New Year's Eve.. a new year is beginning. This time of year is always stressful. I wonder if Nagito is stressed out.. I'm sure he is. He hides his emotions like that from me. Even though we promised we would start talking more to each other.  
Nagito and I were home at our apartment for New Years. We both wanted to be less stressed and didn't want to go to another big party. There was only a few minutes left before midnight.   
Nagito seemed a little nervous. I couldn't figure out why. The new year.. does it bug him? Is he anxious? I walked over to him. He was currently trying to open the sparkling juice. Neither of us were old enough to drink. Not that that stopped us in highschool.   
"Hey are you okay?" I asked hugging him from behind.  
"Yeah!" He answered smiling.  
"You seem a bit nervous are your sure there is nothing wrong??" I asked.  
"Do I seem nervous?" He asked.  
"Just a little.. A little quiet is all.." I said.  
He turned around hugging me back.  
"I'm okay, thanks for worrying about me honey.." he kissed my forehead.   
My face felt warm and my heart fluttered.   
"Now can you help me open this? Everytime I open these they always explode no matter what what I do.." Nagito seemed genuinely distressed about opening the sparkling juice.  
"You just pop it open with a bottle opener! I believe in you!" I laughed.  
Nagito began to open it when it exploded right on to me. I screamed in surprise.  
"H-Hajime! Are you okay?!" He asked grabbing a towel.  
"Not the first time something stuck has exploded on me..." I giggled.   
Nagito's face turned slightly red. His mind went to a dirty place making me giggle. I grabbed the towel from his hand drying my face off lucky not much got onto my long sleeve black shirt.  
"Well I guess you weren't kidding.." I laughed.  
"I don't know what I do to make it explode.." He sighed.  
"Well we still have enough to drink so don't worry about it!" I pecked his cheek.  
I switched the tv on for the count down. It read only a minute left. We both quickly poured ourselves a glass.   
The count down began as the people on tv started to count down from 10   
"3.. 2..1..."  
I pulled Nagito into kiss. It's the thing you do right? Fireworks started to go off. I could hear them. The people on tv were screaming happy new year. And I was in the arms of my lovely boyfriend.  
"Happy birthday Hajime..." He smiled at me.  
"Y-you remembered?" To be honest I was a little shock. With the new year a lot of people tend to forget about my birthday.  
"Of course I did! I would never forget!" He smiled at me.  
"Happy new year Nagito.." I smiled looking away.   
"Follow me!" He said grabbing my hand.  
I set my drink down on the coffee table and followed him.   
He left go of my hand when we were in the kitchen. He set his drink down on the counter. He pulled out a cake.  
"I tried my best.." He set it down in front of me.  
It looked like a vanilla cake with green frosting. It was a little messy but I could make out the words "Happy Birthday Love" on it in red.   
"Awww! Nagito!" I hugged him tightly touched that he went through all the effort of making and decorating a cake. There was still a full bag of white frosting, I assume he meant to decorate it more.  
I swiped my finger across the frosting. But I had an idea. I placed it on Nagito's nose. His shocked face made me burst out laughing.  
"W-what was that for?!" He asked.  
"Awww your so cute!" I giggled as I got close him.  
I licked the frosting off his nose and the winked. Nagito without a second thought grabbed me pulling me into a kiss.  
The frosting was still in my mouth. Nagito slipped his tongue into my mouth and swirled his tongue around tasting the frosting.   
"Nagito..." I panted.  
"Can we do it?!" He asked excited as he backed me up to the counter.  
"O-okay..." I said shocked by his sudden excitement.  
"Like here?" I asked.  
He nodded.  
"Okay then... good way to start off the new year right?" I laughed slightly.  
He brought me into a kiss. Pulling me in close holding my waist. I wrapped my arms around him. Feeling comfortable in his warmth and scent again.   
He hoisted me up to sit on the counter. He got as close to me as he could and held onto him tightly. Our kissing became more erotic and frantic with each passing second. He pushed me down and unbuckled my pants stripping my bottom half.   
"N-Nagito hurry up already..." I whined.  
"Your quite eager~" he laughed.   
"T-that's your fault..." I mumbled. He brought his face down to my lower half. Is he going to? He has never given me a blow job before I assumed he didn't want to and it never bugged me that he did.   
He trailed kisses down until he reached my length. He left soft kisses up to the tip making my body shiver a little.  
"Nng.. Nagito you don't have to.." I said.  
"Maybe I want to~" he said as he began to strike my length teasingly.   
He wrapped his mouth around my mouth and began suck up and down just slightly. Making me let out soft moans. I grabbed his soft fluffy hair.   
It made me feel sort of dominate as I moved his head to the pace I wanted. I knew I wouldn't last much longer. The new experience made me overly excited.  
"N-Nagito I'm going to..." I warned him.   
He continued sucking thorough. Not caring.   
"Ow!" He slide one of his fingers into my entrance.   
The shock and surprise made me cum suddenly into his mouth.   
"You still trembling for more~" He teased.  
"Please~" I panted.  
"Well you are the birthday boy I can't deny any of your requests... But let's make you look more like a special birthday boy~" he said.  
I was confused at first but he pulled off my shirt, leaving me fully naked, and reached over grabbing the bag of icing.   
"N-Nagito what are you do-" before I could finish my sentence he squeezed the frosting onto my chest. He was clearly having fun out lining my chest with the frosting. The cold of it made me squirm a little. He squeezed some onto my nipples as well.  
"Aww now look at you~" he giggled.  
I was a blushing mess. I felt embarrassed. I always do when he plays with my chest. But he seems to always enjoy it. I covered my face in embarrassment.  
"Don't cover your face! I wanna see you!" He pulled my hands gently away from my face.  
"Now birthday boy... what do you want me to do?" He asked.  
"I.. I want you to enjoy me all night long~" I gathered my confidence.  
"As you wish~" he left a soft kiss on my lips filling me with excitement of what he was going to go next.  
We haven't ever tried anything like this... I never thought Nagito would be into a good kink. I have to force him to at least two meals a day. Or maybe he just wants to see white stuff all over my body?  
The frosting was slightly melting on my chest. The frosting was a little more watery then fluffy. He began to lick the frosting around my chest. Purposely teasing me. I couldn't tell if he was even enjoying the frosting... he hates sweet things.   
He then began to lick to frosting of my nipples making me let out soft moans. I love it when the plays with my chest. I swear my chest has only gotten bigger because of him.   
He moved onto my other breast licking and chewing the frosting off my skin as he massaged the other "clean" breast.   
"Oh no it's all gone..." He faked whined.   
He held the frosting bag squeezing it to cover me in frosting but suddenly the tip of the frosting bag popped and the icing flew onto me. My body now covered with in icing. My face, chest, arms, hair, thighs, stomach, and even my dick.  
A pool of frosting sat on my stomach from the over leak of the explosion.  
"Wow just my luck~" he looked genuinely pleased with what just happened. I used my finger to wipe the frosting that was close to my eye away and put it into mouth. I seductively looked up at Nagito and sucked by finger and brought it out of my mouth with a pop. His face went read from surprise I think my sudden excitement in the new kink took him by surprise.  
"There is so much all over me~" I began to tease him as I took my finger spreading and playing with the pool of icing on my stomach.  
"Aren't you going to clean me up? I am the birthday boy arent I?" I continued.   
"Of course I'd love too~" he replied.   
He leaned down start to lick the the puddle of frosting off my stomach it made me let out little giggles and squirm since it tickled.   
He began to move his tongue up though. He began to play with chest and lick the frosting. If anything he was just making me more of a sticky mess. I wanted him to touch me more. It wasn't enough. I reached down unzipping nagito's pants.   
"You what me that bad you can't wait?" He asked.  
"Please..." I begged.  
"Well I can't let the birthday boy beg I guess..." he sighed.  
He undid the rest of his pants and pulled them down along with his boxers.  
He pressed his length against my entrance.  
"Is this what you want?" He asked.  
"Please fill me up with your present~" I used my hands to spread my legs apart for him to have better access to me.  
"You're so hot..." He smirked before pushing himself into me all at once.  
"AHHHH~" I moaned in pain and pleasure.  
"Fuck~" I moaned out getting used to his length for the fifty millionth time.  
My eyes rolled back this kink was more fun then I thought it would be. I enjoyed being sticky and having white frosting cover my body while Nagito looked me up and down. I felt embarrassed but the way Nagito looked at me, his eyes filled with lust looking like he wanted to devour me, turned me on so much more.   
"Start moving~" I demanded.  
He held onto my legs and pulled them  
So my butt was just barely hanging off of the counter and my legs over his shoulders. He began to move into me.   
Tears filled me eyes, I couldn't help it, it felt so amazing. I held on Nagito's arms that were keeping my hips in place. I let out loud moans. The frosting on me was melting even more due to my body that was now even warmer then before.   
My thighs were all wet and sticky due to it and now was even getting on Nagito's shirt. I held onto him as he mercilessly pounded into me. The counter top was not very comfortable it honestly hurt my back a lot, but I tried to focused on Nagito's intense thrusts.  
Tears fell from my eyes and blurred my vision. I could barley focus on Nagito anymore. My back was in pain due to counter and his intense thrusts were bring me close and closer to an orgasm.   
He pulled my further off the counter by accident. My feet fell on the ground. Nagito roughly pushed me against the counter. I almost screamed in pain. But I didn't want to worry Nagito or stop. But I felt sharp pain where I was slammed. I tried my best to get back on to the counter. Nagito helped me and began to roughly thrust back into me.   
"Nagito~" I moaned his name but at this point I just need to let my voice out. I was in pain and letting my voice out definitely helped.  
"Nng... Haaa~ Nagito~ fuck~" my eyes rolled back as I let out high pitched girly moans.   
I dug my nails into him as I came onto my chest with a loud moan of his name. The hard counter top hurt my shoulders as I arched my back.   
I tensed and tightened around his length pushing him over his limit as well. He released inside me and pressed as far as he could into me.  
I tried to sit up but an intense sharp pain went through my back, "Ow!" I yelled in pain.  
"Hajime what's wrong??" He looked up worried.  
"I-I don't know.." I lied, now that the pleasure it over all I feel is pain. Unbearable pain.  
I tried my best to sit up and screamed again in pain. Tears fell down my cheeks not from pleasure.  
"Oh my god Hajime are you okay? Where does it hurt? What's wrong?!" Nagito was freaking out.  
I felt like a stupid baby. Tears streamed down my face. I wanted them to stop. It did hurt a lot but to let Nagito see me like this was beyond embarrassing I felt ashamed.  
"Hajime come here!" He said worried as he tried his best to help sit me up. I tried not to scream in pain. What the fuck is hurting so bad. I cried into Nagito's shoulder.   
"Please Hajime tell me what's wrong?..."   
"My back hurts so bad..." I said.  
"You should have told me it was hurting your back.." Nagito softly combed through my hair trying to help me calm down.   
"I didn't really feel much pain during.." I lied not wanting him to blame himself.  
"Okay well let's get you to the bathroom and clean you up..." he said he slide me carefully closed to him and then held onto me under my butt. I whimpered in pain trying to not cry anymore.   
He sat me down on the bathroom counter again being very careful.  
"Oh my god!" Nagito said in shock.  
"What?!" I asked.  
"Your back!" He pointed in the mirror.   
I looked slightly behind me without turning my back too much. It hurt enough to turn like that but I wanted to see. My spine was covered in red spots. Bruises. Some bleeding I guess from rubbing against the counter when he would thrust into me.   
"I didn't think it would look this bad..." I said.  
"No way you didn't feel that!" He looked over at me.  
"Okay.. so I did.. but I was feeling good so I didn't want us to stop..." I confessed.   
He stared at me for a bit. He walked out of the room, I called after him confused. He came back with the first aid kit.   
"You should have told me you were hurting." He said with a slight annoyed tone in his voice. Almost as if he was slightly upset with me.  
"I didn't mind the pain.. I enjoyed having sex with you..." I said.  
"I don't want you actually getting hurt because of sex, Hajime." He said.  
"Ow!" I yelled as he started to put alcohol on the bleeding wounds.   
I held onto his arms, my grip a little tight as I pushed myself through the pain of it.   
"You'll be lucky if that heals in 2 weeks." He said looking at it.  
"But down here looks really bad.." He said examining my mid back.   
"It's just a few bruises..." I said.  
"Bruises take 2-3 weeks to fully heal. The cuts will also add to the pain for the next week. It's gonna be hard for you to move because of the amount of bruises. I just hope you didn't break anything..." He said.  
"I'm sure it will be fine!" I smiled but knew it was a lie. I lost my breath when he slammed me against the counter. I'd he surprised if it wasn't broken. It hurt so bad.  
"Don't give me that. We are going to the doctor tomorrow." He said upset.  
"Why? Didn't you say they are just bruises?" I asked.  
"It could be a break down here. It's really swollen." He said.  
I sighed.  
"Can you just help me clean up? All the frosting is getting uncomfortable and your cum is too..." I said shifting my sitting position uncomfortable.  
"Yeah..." He sighed but he looked kinda sad.  
Is he upset at me?? Of himself...  
————  
"You have a slight fracture." The doctor announced to me and Nagito.   
Nagito sighed but didn't look surprised I however did. It didn't hurt much today.   
"How did you break this part of your back? It's your spin. If it was a full break or even a little further up you could have been paralyzed. It's a very unusual place to break." The doctor said.  
"Oh um... I just fell against the counter.." I said.  
"Well we can't exactly cast your entire back. So I want you in a back brace and on bed rest for the next 4 weeks. If it's gets worst let us know." He said.  
"4 weeks?!" I said shocked.   
I had school and work.   
"Well you can still walk I just don't want any heavy lifting or much movement of your back. If you decide to move around please use the back brace." The doctor said.  
Dammit.  
————  
"Nagito are you mad at me?" I asked nervously.  
We had just gotten home, the ride home was quiet.   
"I'm not mad... I'm just upset that you didn't say anything. Instead you sat there as I hurt you." He said.  
"You didn't hurt me! I was feeling really good because of you.. The pain didn't matter!" I smiled trying to cheer him up.  
"The pain does matter! I get your weak to pleasure. I know you enjoy sex, but you made a promise to me! Years ago! That if I was really hurting you, you'd tell me! And here you are with a broken back." He snapped.  
I stepped back a little.   
"Nagito..." I went to grab his hand but he pulled it away.   
"Nagito I'm sorry... I promise you I'm okay! It's not as bad as the doctor made it seem!" I said.   
"I can even prove it to you~" I said with a seductive tone and I drew near Nagito.   
I moved my hands under his shirt, playing with his chest for once. I looked up slightly at him giving him seductive eyes. The eyes that never fail to make him rail me.   
His face turned red. Like usual I had him. It would probably hurt a little, but in the bed it wouldn't hurt that bad..  
I pressed my chest up against him. I rubbed my chest slightly against him. It hurt my back but I didn't care.   
I leaned in to kiss him and closed my eyes.  
"No!" He pushed me off slightly.   
"N-Nagito!" I said shocked and a little upset.  
"We aren't doing this! No sex until after your fully healed!" He said.  
"Then what are you going to do about that?" I said pointing at his obvious boner.  
"I-it will just go away!" He blushed.  
"I can help you~" I tried to temp him.  
"No. I mean what I said Hajime. No sex until your fully recovered." He said.  
"What?! No!" I said upset.   
"You've lasted longer. No go to the bedroom and rest." He pointed.  
"No!" I said back after I felt as if he was treating me like a kid.   
—————

Sorry this took so long to get out. My ex and I got back together only for him to be controlling and hurt me. So um.. yeah. That was fun. It was hard to write romance when my heart had been ripped out. I promise I'll get more chapters out soon! Thanks for reading!


	38. Chapter 37

Hajime's POV:

Day 3  
It's already been three days... This has been a great start to the new year.. of course on my birthday I'd have to get hurt. Out of all Nagito and my crazy sexual acts, it had to be the began of the year I got hurt.  
I talked to my college professors and they said I could do classes over the computer instead. Which have been easier then regular classes. But the pain got worst.   
I thought Nagito would be a little nicer to me. But he is still upset that I didn't tell him I was in pain. He won't even let me kiss him...   
Day 7  
It's been a week. My back is hurting a lot... but it's getting better. I decided to still go into work since I just arrange flowers. Nagito wasn't too happy that I decided to go to work the past few days. I keep trying to have normal conversations with him and he has been quiet. He is acting as if he is mad at me but I know he is mad at himself. But he won't tell me that...  
Day 13  
My back is honestly fine. It was just a small fracture after all. I'm still careful but over all there is no pain. So I decide to approach Nagito and talk to him about it. Only for him to tell me I still have 2 weeks left to heal and then he continued his work.  
Nagito finally came to bed. I took my chance to get on top of him and hold him down  
"Hajime?!" He looked at me confused.  
"I-I wanna do it." I said stern.  
"No." His face changed immediately.  
"Why not!" I said upset.  
"I told you no sex until after your fully healed." He explained.  
"But I'm fine! Please!" I begged.   
He looked away from me. I could see a slight red blush on his ears.   
"No Hajime." He finally said as he got up and carefully took me off his lap.  
"Why are you mad at me.. Please just tell me... You won't even look at me more then necessary. You haven't even hugged me in almost 2 weeks..." I said as I broke down crying.   
The way I was holding myself made my back hurt. Just enough to make those tears come down my face. I didn't want to cry again. But I can't hide my emotions from Nagito. Even if I tried he would know.   
Nagito looked up me shocked as I cried. I guess he hadn't really noticed he had been doing that.  
"Hajime I'm sorry..." he carefully pulled me into an embrace.  
"I blamed myself for hurting you. I was trying to punish myself for that. But I was just punishing and hurting you..." Hs said.  
"It wasn't your fault Nagito. It was just an accident. Accidents happen... I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was in pain. We both apologized now. So you can't be upset anymore okay?" I said as I pulled myself back to look him in his eyes.  
"Okay.." he smiled.  
"Can we atleast kiss just a little..." I asked nervously this time as I wiped my tears away.   
"Of course.." he smiled.   
I leaned in for kiss and he kissed me back. It felt warm and comforting. I missed it so much. If he leaves me again I know I'll fall apart. The kissing turned into a make our session. My fave got warm as our kissing became more intense.  
I let his tongue into my mouth and he swirled it around my mouth.  
He moved his hands softly up and down my waist. He pulled away. I melted into his arms and he laid us down. I curled into and he covers us with our blankets.   
"I love you Hajime.." He kissed my forehead.   
"I love you too Nagito..." I fell alseep in his arms.  
Day 21  
Three weeks... My back is feeling perfectly fine. Nagito started to pay more attention to me. He is finally kissing me like normal. He kisses me good bye I'm the morning when he leaves for school. He started walking me home from work as well.  
I wish he wasn't so up right about the no sex rule... Any chance I get I try to seduce him.. But nothing works. I'm at my limit...  
I sighed and got ready for bed. This time I stole one of Nagito's shirts and put on my boxers. I curled into the blankets. I closed my eyes and a few minutes later felts Nagito get into the bed. He was on his side facing away from me. Now might be a good chance...   
I got closer to him. It didn't seem to bug him, he might just think he'll be the small spoon today. I lifted my shirt putting it in my mouth. I got close to Nagito and lifted the back of his shirt.  
"Hajime what are you doing?" Nagito asked.  
I pressed my chest against slightly rubbing my nipples against him. I snaked my hands around to his chest. I pushed his shirt up more and began to softly play with his nipples for once.  
"H-Hajime cut it.. out.." He quietly said.  
He clearly was enjoying this.   
I rubbed myself slightly more against him. Enjoying myself. It wasn't much but giving that he hasn't sexually touched me in 3 weeks I'm getting frustrated.   
"Hnnn..." I moaned slightly.  
I began to play a little more roughly with Nagito's chest. I thought maybe this approach would make Nagito finally give in and fuck me.  
"Ahh~" I let out a soft quiet moan.  
Suddenly Nagito got up. His face was bright red.  
"I'm going to take a shower!" He said suddenly.  
"It's midnight Nagito." I said upset.  
"A-and?" He looked away.  
"And you took a shower before dinner." I continued.  
"S-so? I just wanna be.. e-extra clean?!" He nervously said.  
"Or are you trying to get rid of your boner right now?" I said.  
He stayed silent.   
"Come on Nagito~ Just one round! Please~"  
I begged as I got up and sat down on my knees on the bed. Nagito turned around and looked down at me.  
"Hajime I told no sex till after you've fully recovered..." he sighed.  
"Come on! We both want it! Nagito!!! Please~ I want you so bad~" I whined as I leaned my body against his stomach.  
"Hajime what if your back gets worst because of this?" Nagito said.  
"It won't! Plus we are on our bed! So I can just lay comfortably on here when you fuck me!" I said as I patted the soft bed.  
His face blushed again and he cleared his throat.  
"So please~ I want your dick in me~" I said as I rubbed my hand against his clothed boner.  
"N-no... Not until you've fully healed!" He pushed me off slightly.  
I looked up at him shocked he pushed me away.  
"Fine! Whatever asshole!" I said very upset.   
I got under the blankets and turned my back to him. I'll show him hard to get. I heard the bathroom door shut. He is relieving himself obviously. Idiot.  
Day 22

I got up out of bed. Just to piss Nagito off I'm going to attend regular classes today. I got dressed as fast as I could and got my school bag together. As long as I carry it with the strength of my arms it shouldn't hurt my back.  
This back brace helps but makes it hard to move...  
I quickly left before Nagito would wake up for his normal classes. I got to my first class when my phone went off. I looked down. It was from Nagito. I declined his call, turned my phone off and went into class.  
———  
That was super tiring.. my back hurts.. but I still have a shift at work today! I can do this! I walked to work and my shift was normal.Kinda busy and just putting together flowers. Makoto dropped in to check on me but I told him I was fine.   
I checked my phone as I walked home from work:  
________  
Nagito❤️  
N: Hajime where are you?  
N: Did you go to your classes?  
N: the doctor told you to stay on bed rest! Do you want it to get worst?  
N: hey come back home... I have to leave soon for classes.  
N: Hajime please come back  
N: I have to leave for classes now...  
N: after your first class is over go back to the apartment.  
N: let me know if you go back  
N: Hajime please be careful of your back it's not fully healed  
N: is this about last night? Don't hurt yourself over that.  
N: Please text me Hajime  
N: Did you eat lunch?   
N: Please go back home and rest  
N: are you reading these?  
N: I'll be back in a few hours. My last classes is starting.   
———  
All the text messages spread between 12 hours. He'll be home by the time I get home. Today is his short day for classes.   
I finally got back to the apartment. Nagito isn't here yet? That's fine. Sometimes his last class runs wayyy over time. It's far from this apartment too.   
I'm not even hungry. I'm just tired.. so very tired from the day. I set my stuff down and got ready for bed. I guess I should atleast shower before getting into bed.   
I stripped myself and turned the shower on. It would be helpful if Nagito was here to help.. But I don't want his help. I got into the shower and made sure to throughly wash my body.  
I'm so mad at him. But I crave his touch. He is such an ass.. Only thinking of himself. I know he doesn't care that much about my back. He'd fuck me anyway. I know he is upset he hurt me. But it wasn't his stupid fault.   
I reached down to my length which was already hard from thinking of Nagito.   
"Hnng~" I moaned slightly as I began to stroke myself.   
I reached my hand around and leaned myself carefully against the shower.  
"Ow!" I yelled slightly.   
There isn't a position that wouldn't hurt my back in the shower.. The pain began to turn me off for once. I was so sexually frustrated but I couldn't do anything to relieve myself. I ended up just take a cold shower and then got out. I dressed myself for bed. This time wearing my own t-short and my boxers. I cuddled into the blankets on the bed. They smell like Nagito. I sleep here to but his scent is far more dominant then mine. I love this scent but right now it's only making things worst for me.   
Thoughts of Nagito harshly pushing me into bed while he pounds me, and I would always smell his scent as I drowned in the pleasure.  
"Asshole..." I whispered out.   
I tried to think about my studies instead. But was interrupted when I heard the front door open.   
"Hajime!" I heard Nagito call my name.I ignored it and curled myself up on the blankets. Trying to make the pain go away.  
The bedroom door opened.  
"Hajime!" He called again frantically as he turned the light on.   
He rushed over to the bed and pulled the blanket of me. He pulled me up and hugged me but it was barely hug he was barely touching me.  
"If you could hear me you should have answered.." He whispered.  
"I didn't want to." I said not hugging him back.  
"You're an idiot you know that!" He said as he pulled away from the hug.  
I was sitting on the edge of the bed and he was standing looking down at me. I looked away not even wanting to see his face.   
"You should have stayed home and answered my texts!" He lectured me.  
"It doesn't matter, okay?" I said back.  
"Hajime your being reckless! Just because you can't get dick?" He said harshly.  
"ITS MORE THEN THAT AND YOU KNOW IT!" I got up suddenly and snapped.  
"It's because you won't even touch me! It was an accident Nagito! I know you didn't mean to hurt me! It wasn't your fault! Why can't you see that! It won't happen again!" I said as I started to break down again.   
"H-Hajime.." He took a few steps back.  
"Yes I'm frustrated about the sex.. we do it pretty often so the sudden stop is hard to deal with. But the way you touch me hurts. Not physically. You barely even hug me. You won't cuddle me. Occasionally kissing.." I cried.  
"I don't want to hurt your back..." He said.  
"No! I know you are worried about hurting me more! You're not going to hurt me! Think about how many times you've had sex... this is the first time I've ever been hurt.." I tried to explain.  
"Hajime you mean the world to me. I can't risk hurting you again.." I sighed.  
"You're hurt me more! Please Nagito! Touch me! Show me you love me!" I cried into his chest.   
He softly put his hands on me and then finally hugged me normally. It didn't hurt. It felt comforting.  
"I love you Hajime..." He softly cried.  
"I love you Nagito!" I kissed him as I cried.  
"You're still an idiot for going to class and work..." he laughed a little in his crying.  
"Yeah yeah I know..." I giggled slightly.   
————  
"You were going to go to bed without eating?" He said as he placed dinner in front of me.  
"You really pissed me off.. I couldn't think of eating..." I sighed.  
"You sure it wasn't the pain?~" he saw right through me.  
"Yeah whatever.." I looked away so he wouldn't he was right.  
He came over and kissed my forehead. I looked up at him slightly flustered from his small gesture.  
"God your beautiful..." he whispered out as he cupped my face with his hands.  
My face fully heated up now. It's small things like this that fluster me the most. I looked away nervously.  
"Look at me..." He smiled softly.   
I did as he asked, he pulled me into a kiss. I sunk into his lips as he deepens the kiss. I let out soft grunts as he slide his tongue into my mouth. He pulled away. I wiped my mouth slightly.   
———  
I fidgeted nervously in the bed. As I waited for Nagito to join me in bed. I was quite excited. Nagito dropped a few hints of doing something.   
He got into the bed. I felt kinda excited. What position should I be in? I looked at Nagito as if asking how he wants me.   
He pulled me close into him so I was little spooning. Spooning? We are just gonna cuddle like this? But I can't even see his face like this... I wanna look at Nagito. Does this mean we aren't doing anything? He wrapped his right arm around me and used his left hand as another pillow for his head. I scooted back against him. I shifted slightly uncomfortably as I felt his length against my ass. Is he doing that on purpose.. is he just teasing me?   
"Nnng~" I let out a soft moan when Nagito moved his hips closer to mine and rubbing my hip with his hand.   
I covered my mouth quickly. Shocked that something like that could even make me moan.  
"You sure are sensitive..." Nagito said surprised.  
"I-I can't help it..." I stuttered.  
If I wasn't fully hard before I am now.   
"Is it because I haven't touched you in so long?" He asked.  
"Of course it is, idiot.." I buried my face into the pillow.   
"I thought you would play with yourself often?" He continued to ask.  
"I haven't been able to. It's hard to find a position that I can hold myself in without pain..." I said upset.  
"Oh? So you haven't cum once since the ban?" Suddenly Nagito seemed excited.  
"I just told you I haven't been able too!" I said upset.   
He snaked his hand up to the front of me.  
"Ahh~" I let out a soft moan.   
"Your already hard!" He said as he pulled my boxers down enough to take my length out.  
"N-Nagito..." It was a simple hand job but I was so pent up, it felt amazing..  
"What is it?~" he teased.  
"I wanna face you please..." I said.  
He helped me turn over so I was now facing him. I was now up against his body. He began to stroke me slightly again. I buried my face into his chest. I gripped onto his chest as he started to move his hand faster.  
"Does that feel good to you?" He asked.  
I nodded my head in his chest as I tried my best to muffle my moans.  
"You have to say it~" he teased.  
"I-it fees really good Nagito..." I panted.  
"Is it enough for you?" He asked.  
"N-no... I want more..." I said getting impatient with his slow stroking.  
He let go of my length and pulled his boxers down as well. He pressed our hard lengths together. He used his hand to stroke and rub them together.  
"Ahhh~" I moaned into his chest.   
He let our soft grunts as well. He began to move his hand faster up and down us. His dick is so big... I've missed it so much.   
"Nagito~" I moaned his name in a whiny voice.  
"What's wrong?" He asked as he slowed his pace down a little.   
"It's not enough.. I can't cum like this.." I hinted.  
"Oh how terribly thoughtless of me! I forgot your just a naughty boy who can only cum from my dick inside you~" he whispered into my ear.   
He pulled away and pushed the blanket towards the end of the bed. To get it out of the way.  
"Is your back okay?" Nagito asked as he carefully laid me down on my back. He was back to being his normal self. Not his sadistic self...  
He propped my head up slightly with a pillow.   
"Yeah just go a little easy on me.. It's been a while and I don't think my back can take you pounding me don't away.." I said a little nervous.   
"Are you positive you want to do this?" He asked.  
"I'm positive." I answered him.  
"Alright.. I'll be careful let me know as soon as your feeling uncomfortable or pain, okay?" He said.  
"Okay.." I agreed.   
I held onto his shoulders and his arms were on either side of me. I braced myself as I got ready for Nagito to enter me. He began to slowly enter me, his face filled with worst as he looked into my eyes.   
"Mmmn... Fuh.." I let our small gasps and moans. He had finally fully entered me.   
"Are you okay?" He asked.  
"I-I'm fine... I can't believe your back in me~"  
I moaned.  
"I'm going to start moving okay?" He said.  
I nodded.  
He began to slowly thrust his hips into me. I was in slight pain but it wasn't unbearable. I kept my voice down and made small moans. The slow pace felt amazing. My insides felt tighter then usual, or Nagito was bigger then usual.  
"Y-You're really right..." Nagito said almost as if he could read my mind.  
"I-I'm sorry it's been a while..." I replied.  
"Try relaxing a bit.. It's hard to move.." He said as he grabbed lube from our bed side draw.  
We normal don't use it.. but I guess I really was too tight for him. He squirted some out and spread it on the bottom half of his length and around my hole.   
"N-Nagito it hurts a little..." I whispered out.  
"Where does it hurt?" He stopped moving.  
"I-I'm sorry it's hard to relax and I feel like my insides are being ripped out.. you feel really big.." I squirmed slightly uncomfortable.  
I felt like I could barely breathe...  
He pulled himself out of me. I looked up at him upset at his action.   
"I'll use my fingers to help stretch you out.. is that okay?" He asked.  
"Y-yeah..." I answered.  
He entered his two fingers into me and began to slightly scissor me.  
"Oh my god~" I moaned out.   
My eyes rolled back as he began to thrust his fingers. His fingers roamed around and stretched me out.   
"Ahhh~" I moaned out.   
"Do that feel better?" He asked.  
"I-It feels amazing Nagito~" I moaned.  
After a while he removed his fingers.  
"Wanna try again?" He asked as he lined his length up with my entrance.  
"Yes please put it in~" I begged.  
He did as I asked and began to push in. This time it felt much better. It felt amazing. My insides were pulling him.   
"Does it feel good inside me?~" I asked.  
"Y-yeah..." he answered as he began to thrust.  
"Do you like being inside me?~ I love having you inside me~" I moaned as he began to pick his pace up.  
"God your amazing at this~" I praised.  
Nagito let our grunts with each deep thrust.  
"You're amazing Nagito~" I moaned.  
I could feel him twitching inside me. The praise was pushing him over the edge.  
"Nagito~ Come inside me~" I moaned.  
Nagito couldn't contain himself anymore, I fed him cut deep inside me. I came as well after feeling it. He thrusted slightly to keep the cum in me.  
"That was amazing~" I praised him.  
"Yeah it was.." he smiled as he got off of me.  
"We should get cleaned up." He suggested.  
"I don't want to get up..." I complained.  
"We have to get you cleaned up for bed..." He laughed.  
I grumbles and be helped me out of bed. He walked me to the bathroom and began to clean me up like usual.  
———  
I cuddled into Nagito and he held me in his arms. He shut final dim lamp off. I smiled happy Nagito was back to his usual self.   
"Goodnight Nagito..." I smiled.  
"Goodnight sweetie..." He kissed me forehead.  
I smiled uncontrollably at the cute nick name. My back was hurting but I was to happy to even care.  
———

Wow I did it! I have inspiration to write thanks to my lovely gf who gives me love... 🥺❤️   
Hopefully I get another chapter out by this weekend or sooner! Y'all are great and nice readers and I don't wanna leave you guys hanging!


	39. Chapter 38

Hajime's POV:

"Your back looks great! Let us know if your feeling any type of pain or have any concerns!" The doctor said as he finished looking at the X-rays.  
"Okay! Thank you!" I smiled.   
I left the hospital and drove home. Of course I knew my back would be fine! I mean I haven't had any pain in the last week. But I was still kinda nervous.   
Nagito was at school but should have arrived home a few minutes ago. So he'll be home when I get home!   
I opened the apartment door and heard Nagito's foot steps. He came to the front entrance.  
"Hajime how did it go?" He asked.  
I ran and jumped onto him, knocking him to the floor.   
"H-Hajime?!" Nagito was pinned under me.  
"I'm all better!" I hugged him tightly.  
"I'm glad to hear that.." He smiled.  
"Which means you can no longer baby me! And it's all in the past now so we can forget it happened! Okay?" I said as I kept him pinned down.  
"Yeah okay..." He chuckled.  
"I'm just glad it didn't have any long lasting affects..." he sighed as he sat up but keeping me in his lap.  
I frowned. He still seemed kinda upset.   
"Nagito.. Like I said before, it really wasn't your fault. I don't blame you so you shouldn't blame yourself..." I cupped his face.  
"I always mess up.. I'm always hurting you. Why are you with a guy like me? I've left you for a year.. I've physically harmed you.. I'm always a burden.... I'm a terrible boyfriend..." he said looking to the side.  
"What? No! Nagito! Neither of those things were your fault! And don't say it like that! You didn't physically harm me, it was just an accident! But you know what..." I stoped realizing my words weren't getting through to him.   
His eyes were glazed over. He looked depressed. He wouldn't even look me in the eyes.  
"You are a terrible boyfriend." I said to snap him back.  
He looked at me sorta shock. Almost like he expected to hear that but wasn't ready.   
"You'd make a much better husband~" I smiled.  
His face went bright red. He covered his mouth with his right hand quickly out of shook. I sat there smiling at him.   
"I love you Nagito..." I removed his hand from his mouth.  
I leaned in to kiss him and he kissed me back. We sat there for a little as I held him. For once I was the one helping him. Nagito doesn't open up to me often. He won't speak of his problems. He won't admit it, because he feels like it will burden me, but he loves when I play with his hair, randomly hug him, hold his hand, and stuff like that.   
We pulled away from the slight make our session. I smiled at him. He nuzzled into my chest and held me tightly.  
"Is it me or did your chest get bigger?" He said bluntly as he pulled his head away and used his hand to investigate.  
My face flushed bright red "Who's fault do you think that is... I told you if you played with them a lot they would get bigger..." I looked away embarrassed.  
"Hmm.. but you enjoy it don't you?" He asked as he hugged me stuffing his face back into my chest.  
"Y-yeah.. I do..." I admitted.  
"Why don't we go out somewhere? Dinner? Shopping? Anything you'd like..." he smiled.  
"Sure! Is there somewhere you have in mind? It's odd for you to want to leave the house~" I teased him.  
"I just like showing off that your mine~ I do hate that you wear those turtle necks.. they hide all the marks I leave..." he frowned.  
"Like I'd show those to the whole world... it's embarrassing..." I hugged.  
He giggled.  
"Okay.. Well we do need quite a few things from the grocery store.. Would you like to come with me?" I smiled at him.  
"I'd love to~" He replied.  
———  
I held his hand as we arrived at the grocery store. It was fairly large one. It had everything I needed. I grabbed a cart knowing today's shopping trip would be slightly big. We were out of a lot of stuff. Nagito and I don't eat out much. I love cooking and sometimes even Nagito does. So I never mind making our dinners or lunches. We eat quick stuff such as toast or rice for breakfast.   
I let go of his hand to push the cart but Nagito didn't mind he just continued to follow me.  
"I wonder how Chiaki and Izuru are doing.. Haven't heard much from them lately." I said.  
"Chiaki texted me about her check up and stuff. She is doing good. Her period had just stopped due to her sudden weight lose due to stress and school." He explained.  
"Oh no... I hope she is doing okay. In high school Chiaki and would binge sometimes. Just pick a random day and play a game or watch a while show! And we would eat everything!" I laughed thinking back on old memories.  
"You don't talk much about the things you did in highschool.." Nagito said.  
"It was hard without you. For a while I thought I wasn't allowed to be happy. I didn't want to be happy with you not around. And I never was." I replied.  
"I'm sorry Hajime we don't have to talk about this..." he said looking away.  
"No it's okay. You're with me now. I've never been happier. I'm away from my father.. I live with you..." I smiled looking at him.   
He gave me a soft smile. He seem genuinely happy as well.  
We continued to shop and I gathered the things that were on my list. Nagito followed me and asked random questions about things. We had a lot of fun..  
We walked home and I put away our groceries. That's when Nagito suggested we eat out for once. I didn't really feel like cooking and if nagito wanted to then I wanted to.  
I followed him to a place he wanted to go. I held his hand for warmth. It was pretty cold outside. We finally arrived at a sushi place.   
"I love sushi! I haven't had it in so long!" I looked at him excited.  
"I'm glad your excited! We haven't had this in a while!" He smiled.  
We walked and were seated by a kind waiter. It was more in the back hidden. I didn't mind though. It just meant I could show Nagito more affection without feeling embarrassed.  
We sat down and both got a soda. We ordered our sushi as well since we both knew what we wanted.  
"This is great! I miss going on dates with you!" I held his hand from across the table.  
"I missed it as well.." He smiled.   
"Well how have your studies been going?" I asked.  
"They've been okay.. A lot to keep up with! I'm just lucky I made it into the program..." He smiled.  
"You should have more confidence in yourself... You should be really proud of yourself! You're doing amazing and the program you're in is really hard!" I said gripping his hand tightly.   
"Thank you Hajime... So how about you?" He asked.  
"They are going good! We've had a few volunteer trips to help out at local preschools and young grades." I said.  
"How were those?" He asked.  
"They were great.. I love working with little kids..." I smiled.  
"I'm sure your great.." He caressed my face.   
After a few more minutes of talking our food finally came.  
I used my chopsticks to eat one of my shushi. I made a humming noise indicating that I really liked it.   
"This is great Nagito!" I smiled enjoying my food.   
"You're beautiful you know that..." He leaned on right hand and tilted his head smiling softly at me.   
My face flushed and I looked away.  
"D-dont say things like that randomly... I wasn't ready.." I mumbled out.   
He just chucked.  
————  
We had finally finished our meal and made our home. It was kinda late now. But the night was still young. We entered our bedroom.  
"That sushi was the best I have ever had!" I said as I went to my dresser to get changed for the night.  
Nagito got up right behind me, wrapping his arms around me.   
"That's not the only raw meat you'll be having tonight~" He whispered seductively in my ear.  
"N-Nagito..." My face flushed red.   
He moved his hands onto my hips, moving them up under my shirt. I smiled softly. For once he was initiating it. He was touching my body so softly.   
"B-be gentle today.. please..." I stuttered out.   
"Of course.." he picked me up.  
He softly laid me down in the bed and I began to undress myself. Throwing my pants and boxers to the ground. I pulled of my turtle neck as well to reveal old hickeys left on my body from Nagito. It was cold in the room. The only light coming from moon through the closed shades.   
He pulled his pants off and I quickly pulled of his shirt. He finally joined me in bed. Pressing me softly down. He brought me into a deep kiss. It was so passionate but at the same time sloppy. We both were happy to be back in each other's arms. Skin to skin..   
I let out soft moans as I felt Nagito put his knee between my legs and pressed it against my member. I wrapped my arms around his neck.  
I grinded against his leg just slightly.   
Nagito brushed a small lock of hair out of my face. His touch felt so loving..  
"You're absolutely beautiful you know that..." He looked down on me.  
My face got warm but I tried my best to not look away and get flustered. But I ended up just staring into his eyes as my face for red. I then gave in and turned my head to side embarrassed. He laughed softly.   
"You're so stunning.. I love you so much.." he said as he leaned down to nibble softly on my neck.   
I left our soft breathy moans. As he started to lick and bite me. He moved he hands down and brought my leg up his shoulder.. giving him better access to me.   
He opened our night stand drawer pulling out lube. Something we normal don't use. He must really want to be gentle on me tonight...   
He poured some onto his fingers. I held onto his arms as he positioned his fingers at my entrance.  
He slide a finger into me. It didn't feel like much since I was to his length just ripping me apart. He then put another one in. I squirmed s little uncomfortably. It felt weird being treated lightly. Normally it's just pain and then pleasure. But pleasure and then pleasure?   
He scissored his fingers gently in me.   
"N-Nagito~ S-stop~" I moaned out.   
He stopped looking at me.  
"I-I don't like this.. if you treat me so gently I'm going to lose it..." I said.   
Normally the pain and pleasure flip me out. But if he gives me all pleasure what am I supposed to do?...  
"Does it feel too good?" He asked.  
I nodded my head and brought my hands up to rest on my chest.   
"Well that's good then~" he smiled before continuing to scissor and stretch me out properly.   
"Fuhh~" I let out moans and let out small sequels of pleasure.   
"S-stop already and enter me.." I said.  
"I think your stretched out enough..." he said as he removed his fingers.   
He put some lube on his length giving it a few sloppy strokes to cover it well. He moved himself so he his arms were on either side of me and our faces were on inches apart. He looked down and used his hand to guide his large length to my entrance. He began to press it in. I felt the tip enter me and I almost lost it.   
It didn't hurt.. it felt amazing. I covered my mouth. He continued to press into me, slowly and being careful. My eyes filed with tears from pure pleasure.  
I felt his crotch hit me.. he was finally all inside again. My eyes rolled back and I covered my mouth trying to not moan loudly. Drool covered my hands.  
"Let me see your face Hajime~" Nagito smiled at me.   
I uncovered my mouth and held onto him. Digging my nails in his back. His length felt bigger.. it felt so good.  
"How does it feel baby?~" he used a sweet nickname, it sent tingles up my spin.  
"It.. Feels really good N-Nagito.." I tried my best not to moan out.   
He began to slowly move. His thrusts were deep.. I couldn't help but let moans fall from my mouth. Tears fell from my eyes.   
"You're so perfect... You're eyes are sparkling... The moon light makes you're green eyes look like emeralds~" he kissed my tears away.   
I had no energy to think of the embarrassing things he had just said to me. But I liked it. I liked being complimented.  
"N-Nagito~ F-faster.." I moaned.  
He did as I asked and began to move faster in me. My arms lost their strength and fell to the bed. I held onto the sheets as he began to pound my insides. Hitting my special spot.  
"Right there~ it feels amazing~ Nagito~ Nagito~ God~ I love you~ Fuck~" random words and moans left my mouth.   
I was losing my mind. I couldn't help it. I bite my lip trying to quiet myself down. Nagitos eyes stared deep into me. I couldn't look away from him. But at the same time it was so hard to focus.   
"You feel amazing Hajime~ Your insides are pulling me~" He began to praise me.   
"You're a good boy~ You're insides are so wet and sticky~" he continued.  
I shivered and moaned at his words.   
"Nagito I can't last much longer~" I moaned holding onto him as if my life depended on it.  
"Me too.. I'm close Hajime~" he moaned my name.   
"Just like that~ Don't stop~ Right there Nagito~" I moaned getting closer.  
"You're such a good boy Hajime~ You're so amazing~" he praised me again, pushing me right over my edge.  
I came onto my stomach and quickly moved my hands against the pillows. My tongue fell out of my mouth and I moaned.  
I felt Nagito push one last time into me as he released as well.  
We both panted as we came down our high, I occasionally let our small moans and squeaks.  
"How did that feel Hajime?" He asked.  
"It felt really good.. too good..." I panted.  
"I love treating you with love..." he pulled me into a kiss. We stayed there having a small make our session.  
"Let's get cleaned up.." he smiled as he began to pull out of me.  
"No.. I wanna stay like this... just for a little longer..." I whined.  
His face flushed red and I felt him get hard in me.  
"D-did you just get hard?!" I said shocked.  
"I-it's your fault for saying something like that!" He said back embarrassed.  
"Then let's do it again.. I love this feeling Nagito... I love you.." I held onto him.  
"Me too Hajime... I love you..." He kissed me.  
—————  
Whoa new chapter! Sorry for slow updates! Currently working on some other new Komahina books and some random Komahina smut chapters!


	40. Chapter 39

Whoa okay another big time skip!! Nagito and Hajime are now done with their first year of college! It's the beginning of summer!

Hajime's POV:

"We did it!" I walked into the apartment.   
Nagito peeped around the corner to look at me.  
"Welcome back dear.." he smiled.  
"Year one is finally over!!" I smiled.  
"3 more for you.. 9 more for me.." he sighed.  
"Well what your studying for is really important and difficult! Not everyone can sit through that whole program!" I smiled.  
"Well it's summer so let's take this chance to finally take a break!!" I said.  
"We did have that one small day trip to the springs.. but we haven't gotten to go on vacation together.." He thought.  
"Let's go somewhere!" I said excitedly as I hopped onto the counter watching Nagito attempt to bake bread.   
"Well where do you want to go? An island get away? A cruise? Somewhere cold?" He asked.  
"I don't really care! As long as I'm with you!" I smiled.  
He placed a kiss on my cheek and smiled.   
"Well how about we go to Okinawa? There is many beautiful resorts!" He said.  
"Okay then let's go there! I love the beach!" I said.  
Nagito and my phone went off at the same time. I took mine out my pocket.  
"I swear we have the weirdest luck..." I said.  
"What makes you say that?" He asked.  
"Anytime we talk about something it's either ruined or what we talk about literally happen." I said.  
"Explain?" He asked confused.  
"Remember a while ago when we had that huge fight because that waiter flirted with me and gave me his number? Right before we were all talking about flirting!" I explained.  
"Yeah that's true..." he said.   
"Okay well.. Our whole class wants to meet up in Okinawa.. next weekend..." I said.  
"Alright so we do have weird luck..." He laughed.  
"Wanna go?" I asked.  
"If you're going, then I want to go.." He smiled.  
"Well then let's go! It's only the weekend everyone will be there! Why don't we stay an extra day.. Just for the two of us?" I suggested.  
"I like that idea..." he kissed me.   
I blushed at his small gesture. I hopped off the counter and got behind him to see what exactly he was doing. Making bread right?   
"Are you making bread?" I asked.  
"Close.. I decided to make buns.. So yes I guess your right just different shape." He answered.  
I suddenly smacked his ass,  
"H-Hajime?!" He said out of surprise.  
"I think you have enough buns~" I stuck out my tongue to tease him.   
He rolled his eyes at me slightly embarrassed.  
Maybe I could try being the top? It's not fair that he always gets to experience being the top!   
I moved my hands up his hips and landed on his waist. I pressed myself up against him.  
"Hajime I'm trying to bake.. I'll fuck you later..." He sighed.  
"If your baking.. why don't I fuck you?~" I said as I bite his neck, making him let out a surprised moan. I like those noises~   
I began to softly bite and nibble his neck. I rubbed my crotch against his ass. He let our soft quiet moans. This feels good.. I roughly grabbed his ass. Trying to bend him over the counter. He quick grabbed me and shoved me against the counter so I was bent over.   
"H-hey!" I yelled.  
"You really thought you could top me? And who gave you permission to touch me? You should be punished." He said as he held me down.   
I couldn't see his face but I knew he was looking down on me with that lustful face.  
"T-this isn't fair! I want to experience being a top!" I argued.  
"Oh? But you're a cock slut. Night after night you shamelessly spread your legs for me to fuck you. You can't cum unless I feel your right ass~" he teased.  
"N-No.. That isn't true! Get off me! Let me fuck you!" I said as I tried to squirm.   
Nagito pulled down my pants and boxers in a quick motion that I only noticed he had done when I heard them hit the floor, that I could barely touch with my with the tips of my toes due to the position.  
He smacked my ass hard. The sound of the slap filled the room followed by whine from me.  
"You've been such a bad boy.. You smacked my ass and thought you could get away with it?" He scoffed.   
He brought his hand down again, making my ass tingle. I covered my mouth to keep me from giving him the satisfaction of me moaning.   
"Uncover your mouth Hajime~" he slapped me again.  
I shook my head no. For once defying him.   
"Hmm... So you're not going to behave today?" He asked.  
I tried to scoot my body down off the counter so I could touch the ground.   
He just grabbed my hips pushing me up back on the counter.   
I tried to grab the flour to throw at him. Maybe it will surprise him and I can pin him down. It was just out of my reach I knocked it over. And it went on my face.  
I coughed.   
"Oh look.. See you were being bad and now look at your face and shirt..." He said.  
He roughly pulled my shirt off and I fought him.  
"Now I'll have to do laundry today..." he sighed.   
"Now... Why don't you be a good boy and apologize~" he whispered into my ear.   
"Nagito..." I whined as I felt him strip my button half as well.   
"Do you feel humiliated? Your fully naked as I press you against the counter..." He teased me as he slapped my ass again.   
"I-it's not fair! Why won't you let me top!" I whined.  
"Not all of us are naughty boys like you Hajime~ Who love having a big dick up them~" He said and I heard him unzip his pants.   
"I don't love it..." I lied.   
"Oh? Let's see who's right then~" he pressed his length against my entrance.   
I covered my mouth. No way am I letting him win this. He started to push in and I bite my arm to quiet myself.  
"Look at you~ shaking and biting to keep yourself calm~" He laughed as he finally got his whole length into me.   
I kept quiet as he began to slowly move in an out of me. Tears filled my eyes from the pain of biting myself and the feeling of him suddenly filling me all the way up.   
He continued thrusting as I whimpered. Drool ran down my mouth and my arm. I could barely contain myself.   
My eyes rolled as I began to feel pleasures. I let out a suddenly scream when Nagito slapped my ass again.   
"Oh? What was that~" he laughed as he continued his thrusts.  
I covered my mouth again. It was just enough to push the tears out...   
"Ahhh~" I whimpered more as he spanked me again.  
I squeezed my mouth shut but it was so hard to breath. His hand slapped down on me again. Every other thrusts he spanked me.  
"Ahhh~ Ahh~ Nagito! Please! Stop!" I cried, it was a little too much for me. He's hitting too hard.  
He spanked me again satisfied with the noises I was making..   
"I'm sorry! Forgive me Nagito~" my mouth fell open as I moaned and cried uncontrollably.  
"That's a good boy~ But you're still being punished for being bad! Apologize more!" He laughed sadisticly.   
"I'm sorry! Please~" I moaned.  
"Good boy~" he spanked me again.   
Each time he spanked me I let out whimpers. My moans mixed with my crying.. It hurt but it felt good when he filled me up with his length and hit my prostate.   
"Ahhh~ Nagito..." I cried and I was getting close.  
"I'm going to fill your slutty ass~" he spanked.  
"Ahh~" I could only answer with crying and moans.  
"I'm close..." He grunted out.   
Moments later I get him cum inside me. It pushed me over the edge and I came right after.   
I whimpered in pain and trying to catch my breath. I cried from the pain. It hurt so bad that this time the pleasure really didn't over ride the pain. He flipped me over and pulled me up so I was sitting on the edge of the counter.   
I tried to catch my breath as Nagito embraced me.  
————  
"Is that water warm enough?" He asked as he placed me in the warm bath.   
I nodded my head.   
"Mmhm.. You get cleaned.. Don't fall asleep okay?" He kissed my head and left the bathroom.   
I sunk into the bath tub a little. I guess Nagito just isn't into being a bottom.. He's fine after sex and I'm here suffering.. My ass hurts.. He didn't have to slap me so much...  
Not that I mind... I think sometimes he confuses sexual pain with his sadistic side that comes out every blue moon.   
I relaxed and after Nagito didn't come back for ten minutes I decided to just clean myself. Scraping his cum out of me and washing myself throughly.   
To be fair the time I asked to top him he showed extreme dominance... And this time I actually made a move on him so he doubled that dominance.  
Thirty minutes had passed. What the hell is he doing? Isn't he going to come help me? I can barely even walk! He went into me raw with no preparation! He was pounding me against a hard counter top! My hips and ass are killing me! And he spanked me the entire time!   
Another 10 minutes had passed. That's it. I'll just get out myself. I used what little strength I had left and lifted myself out of the bathtub. I grabbed onto the sink counter to hold myself up and help me get to the toilet were I could sit and dry myself off.  
I dried myself well and wrapped myself in the towel since I had no clothes to change into I'm the bathroom. I opened the bathroom door and used the wall to help me make my way to the bedroom. However my legs buckled under me and I feel to the ground.  
"Oww!" I yelled as I hit the floor.  
"Hajime?! " I heard Nagito's voice.  
Tears built in my eyes. That fucking hurt... I had landed right on my bruised ass. He quickly approached me.  
"What happened??" He asked as he got closer.  
"You left me in there for like an hour!" I tried to hold back tears from the pain.   
"Well I was trying to finish the buns I started earlier that someone got in the way off. And had to clean up the flour you decided to knock over~" he was still in a sadistic mood.  
"That couldn't have waited til after you cleaned me up and got me into bed!" I argued back upset.   
"That would ruin the point of the punishment dear..." he smirked as he reached his hand towards my face.   
"You went to far this time Nagito! You're being an asshole!" I slapped his hand away.   
I got up as fast as I could and continued to try to get myself to the bedroom. I slammed the door shut.   
I know I normally beg him to be rough with me. But Nagito has always been good with after care so it didn't hurt that much and I was too focused on the love I was getting from Nagito to be too concerned with the pain.   
But... To go as far as leaving me in the tub for an hour? He is never like this. What got into him? Asking to be the top... did that really piss him off that much.  
The first time I asked was back in senior year. He did the same thing. Said that I was bottom, overly dominated me, and then forced me to say "Fill me to the brim" or this time "I'm sorry."   
He has spanked me a few times. But never that hard. I know he never meant to actually hurt me. I'm sure his adrenaline was running high and he just didn't notice how hard he was slapping. Normally I do ask for pain... But   
But I can't get over the fact he let me to sit in the bathtub, in pain and tired. I put on a t-shirt and boxers. I waddled over to the bed and gently got in trying to not hurt myself too much.  
I cried into the pillow as intense pain radiated though my hips and ass. But my tears made me sleepy and I feel asleep.   
————  
I heard the door open and I slowly owned my eyes. It was now dark outside. I looked over to see Nagito who got into the bed. He brought me in close to him but I was still facing away from him.   
"I'm sorry Hajime..." He apologized.  
I ignored him still upset. He nuzzled himself into my shoulder. His breath was against my neck.   
"Where does it hurt?" He asked.  
"You know full well where it hurts..." I said in a grumpy tone.  
He carefully placed his hands on my hips.   
"I am sorry.. I have no idea what it's like to be the bottom. I watch you under me completely lose yourself. But afterwards it always has a toll on your body. Despite that you still want to do it with me..." he apologized more as he flipped me over onto my back and he was hovering over me.   
"You hit me too hard..." I finally told him what was wrong.   
His face looked shocked.   
"D-did I really?" He asked.  
"Yeah. It's normal for my hips or ass or hurt afterwards. But then you left me in the tub. It took everything I had to not fall asleep. Sex is tiring for me... It hurts afterwards. You always take good care of me afterwards and it make the pain minimal. Then I had to get myself here." I explained.  
He quickly hugged me, "I am so sorry Hajime..."   
"I-If you promise to not do this again... Then it's okay..." I looked away.   
"I promise... I don't want to hurt you that much..." He said.  
"That much? So you want to hurt me a little?" I laughed a little.  
"Well I do think it's fun to mess you up a little..." he said.  
My face flushed red.   
"W-whatever... Let's go to bed I'm tired..." I quickly changed the subject.   
Got off me and pulled me on to him. So my head was resting on his chest, and my body was on top of him, so that my back was facing the ceiling.   
"I love you Nagito..." I curled in.  
"I love you more then you could imagine..." he kissed my forehead.   
I smiled and drifted off to sleep.

————  
YALL! Scene au Komahina book is officially out! Only one chapter but chapter two should be out later today or tomorrow! Please go check it out! ❤️❤️❤️


	41. Chapter 40

Hajime's POV:

"Nagito I promise the plane won't crash! You have us here with you too! It's safe!" I tried to convince scared Nagito.  
"Hajime is right!" Chiaki held his other hand.  
He was shaking. I've never seen Nagito so scared.

A few days ago...

"Nagito! I booked our plane tickets! We get to sit by Izuru and Chiaki!!" I said as I came into the bedroom.  
"P-plane?!" He looked at me with wide eyes.  
"Yeah? It's cheaper for us to fly there then take drive or take buses!" I said as I drew closer to him.  
"No no no no no! I'm not going on a plane!" He scooted back to the wall.  
"Are you afraid of flying?" I asked.  
"Y-yes!" He said panicked.  
"It will be okay! You're more likely to get in a car crash then a plane crash! It will be fine Nagito!" I smiled.  
"N-no.. I've been in a plane crash.. not again..." he sank to the floor.  
"YOU'VE BEEN IN A PLANE CRASH?!" I yelled shocked.  
"When I was 6 my parents and I went on vacation. We had to get on a plane to get to Hawaii... but the plane had issues mid way but we were above the ocean... and we had landed in the ocean..." he curled into himself.  
I ran to him and hugged him.  
"I'm sorry I brought it up... But you don't have to worry... we aren't going to cross the ocean... it's going to be an hour flight that's all! I'll be with you the entire time..." I hugged him tightly and he returned the hug.   
It must really have scarred him because he has never told me about this...  
"Y-you promise it will be okay?..." he asked.  
"I promise Nagito..." I kissed his cheek.  
He was like a small kid. He was so vulnerable. Clinging to my arms. He always puts up a front of being okay and being strong. But here he is, taking comfort in my arms.  
"How about we cuddle?" I suggested.  
We got up and I pulled him to the bed. I got under the covers and he immediately snuggled into my chest. I petted his hair and held him tightly.  
I could feel his soft breathing on my chest. His body warmth was against mine and his cold hands on my back. We laid there for a while and when I looked down to check on him he was fast asleep.. I kissed his head.  
"I guess spending our Saturday like this isn't so bad..." I whispered and snuggled into take a nap as well.

Now back to the present~

"No no no no no no no no no no no no-" he continued.  
"Nagito it's fine! We aren't flying over any oceans..." I tried to drag him to the gate.  
"You guys go! I'll meet you guys there!" He said trying to escape.  
"Want me to just pick him up?" Izuru asked.  
"Yes." Chiaki and I both said worn out from dragging him into the airport, past security, and finally to the gate.  
"Izuru- don't you-" Before Nagito could finish his sentence Izuru picked him up throwing him over his shoulder.  
"It's so nice having a brother stronger then your bf!" I smiled.  
"I will never forgive any of you for this..." he said as he gave up.  
I walked up right behind him and poked his check. He turned his head upset with me. I giggled slightly.  
"Anyone who hasn't boarded yet!" The flight attendant called.  
We rushed to the gate and showed our tickets. She gave us a weird look at Nagito who was struggling to get away.   
We finally got on the plane and Izuru tightly seat belted Nagito into his seat. Izuru sat by the window, Chiaki next to him, me next to Chiaki, and finally Nagito by the isle way because we decided he might feel safer there.   
He held onto my hand, but he was very quiet. While everyone else finished boarding we waited for the plane to start moving.   
Nagitos hand began to shake. I looked over to him and he looked like he was trying to contain something...  
I softly rubbed circles into his hand and whispered sweet nothings to him to help him calm down. When I thought he was calming down the plane began to move, which caused him to panic more.   
"Nagito it's only for an hour.. It's going to be okay.." I tried my best to comfort him.  
He didn't even answer.   
I turned myself as best as I could and pulled him close to me so I could hold him into a tight embrace. The plane began to get faster and louder as take off approached.   
Soon enough we were off in the my and Nagito was uncontrollably shaking in my arms. His hands which were normally freezing cold were now sweaty. I kiss his cheek trying to distract him. After about 15 minutes of that he laid his head down against my shoulder and fell asleep.   
"Aww! He finally calmed down..." Chiaki smiled.  
"Izuru is asleep already too isn't he?" I asked as I looked over carefully so not to wake up Nagito.   
"Yeah... He said "Plane rides are boring." She imitated him.   
"I always have something to do on planes.. But Izuru doesn't like small stuff.." I sighed.  
"I know... He occasionally does random huge puzzles or makes something random.. I don't know where he gets the free time..." She chuckled.  
"So how have Izuru and you been?" I asked.  
"We've been better. We aren't fighting or anything. It's just with school and stuff it's so hard to pay attention to each other. Only when we are sleeping together at night..." She said.  
"Nagito and I have had a few days of free time or a few hours. But it's the same with us, only at night time.." I said.  
"I wish we were back in highschool..." She laughed.  
"Me too. Highschool was supposed to prepare us for college but I wasn't ready for all of this..." I saidX  
"Mmhm... But it's going to be fun to see everyone again! It's been a year! The only people I've seen this past year is of course you two and Sonia!" She said.  
"Really you've seen Sonia?" I asked.  
"Yeah! She comes over every now and then and we do a "girls night"" she smiled.  
"I have texted soda a few times. But I haven't had time to keep up with everyone. Nagito takes up most my time!" I laughed.  
Chiaki and I talked about our boyfriends and random things for the rest of the flight. I decided to try to keep Nagito asleep for the landing of the plane as well. He slept through it and we finally landed and could now get off the plane.  
"Nagito~" I lovingly called his name as I shook him a little.   
He slowly began to wake up.   
"We made it!" I smiled at him.  
He took a deep breath and exhaled.   
"Why don't we get off this plane now?" I asked him.  
"Yes please..." He sighed.  
We all gathered our things and got off the airplane.   
"Finally!..." he ran to the ground.  
I chuckled.  
"I told you I'd be okay!" I smiled.  
"You did it Nagito!" She poked him on the ground.   
"Come on!" I helped him off the ground.   
"See that wasn't so bad!" I kissed him.   
"Yeah I guess..." He said.  
"The bud leaves in 30 minutes." Izuru said looking at his watch.  
"Then let's look at a souvenir shop since we have time!" Chiaki smiled.  
I grabbed nagitos hand and hugged his arm. I was so genuinely really proud of him. He made it an entire flight..  
"Excuse me!" We heard someone. I looked up in front of us.   
We all looked to this older women, looked around maybe 40? She had two small children with her.   
"What you're doing is inappropriate." She said.  
"What?" I said confused.   
We looked around at each other.  
"You homosexuals practicing infront of small children! Do your sins behind close doors!" She started to yell slightly.  
"Excuse you. I will hug my boyfriend whenever I want. A hug or a kiss is not inappropriate." I said glaring.   
"You homosexuals have to show everyone! Ruin children and make everyone watch!!" Has began yelling.  
"They did no such thing! You didn't have to look!" Chiaki stood infront of us.  
"Well it's against my religion! I'm not comfortable with seeing that! Now I suggest you two stop it. Go find girlfriends!" She argued.   
"He moans the same as a girl~" Nagito smirked at the lady, is he trying to piss her off more?!   
Izuru covered his mouth trying to not laugh, my face was red with embarrassment.  
"See they are basically shoving it in our face! Let go of him or I'll call security!" She yelled at this point other were looking.   
"It's not illegal. Move on with your life before I force you too." Izuru stood looking down on the women.   
"I-Izuru stop!" Chiaki pulled his arm slightly.  
She knew he wasn't afraid to fight or punch the lady.  
"Help security!!! The gays are threatening my life!" She suddenly dropped to the floor and started to scream and cry. By this time the two small children back away from the mother and were looking around confused.   
"Ma'am please just leave us alone..." I said as we backed up.   
Security came running over.   
"What's the problem here?" He asked.  
"These homosexuals are harassing me!" She yelled.  
"You came up to us?!" Chiaki argued.   
"Sir I have a video of the whole thing!" We turned around to see a girl, no older then maybe 17?   
"Please show me."   
After a bit of waiting and he watched the video he turned around and picked the lady off the ground.   
"Ma'am your going to come with me." He said.  
"What?! Arrest them!" She pointed and Nagito and I.  
"You guys are free to go. I'm sorry for the inconvenience." He bowed apologizing.   
"But the gays!" She yelled.  
The man only sighed. And began to walk away with her the two small children following her. I felt bad for the children.  
"Thank you so much!" Chiaki thanked the girl.  
"O-Of course! H-Have a nice day!" The girl bowed and then ran away.   
"She ran away?" Chiaki said.  
"She seems kinda shy.." I said.  
"Well that was fun.." Nagito laughed.   
I punched his arm.  
"Ow what was that for?!" He asked.  
"We're you trying to piss her off more? You don't say those type of things out loud!" I scolded him for his early comment.   
Izuru snickered again. Chiaki giggled slightly.  
"She told me to get a girlfriend? I was just saying I basically already have one~" he teased.   
"You piss me off..." I sighed.   
"L-let's just go.." I said embarrassed as I grabbed my suit case and Nagito's hand and began to walk towards the exit of the airport.  
————  
"Aww look Izuru!" Chiaki showed a small plush keychain that had a flower to show that its tropical.   
He poked it.   
"Let's get matching ones!" She said.   
Izuru softly smiled at her and nodded his head.   
Aww they are so cute. Nagito was just holding my hand as I dragged him around the small store.  
"See anything you like?" He asked.  
"Hmm not really..." I said.   
"I'm sure there will be a souvenir shop at the resort!" He smiled.  
"Yeah I'll wait till there.." I sighed.   
Chiaki and Izuru bought the cute matching keychains and we left to the resort.   
———  
"Alrighty your room is 361!" The lady handed us two key cards.  
"Thank you!" Nagito smiled.  
"I feel bad for making you pay..." I said.  
"Don't! You do so much for us! I could never keep up with the house! You're working hard at school, you buy us groceries and keep our apartment clean!" He smiled.  
My face flushed a little. I grabbed his hand and we meet up with Chiaki and Izuru again.  
"What room are you two in?" Chiaki asked.  
"361!" I smiled.  
"We are in 362!" So we are gonna be close to each other!!" She smiled.   
We grabbed our stuff and walked to the room. Odd number on the right and even numbers on the left.   
"It's been a long day... Let's all meet up for dinner with everyone later!" Chiaki suggested.  
"Sounds good too me..." I sighed tired.  
"See you guys!" She smiled.  
Their room was right across from ours. We entered into our room.  
"Wow!" I looked around the room.  
It was fairly big. Right when you walk in to my left was the door to the bathroom, it had a huge shower.. next to it a big bath tub with jets and everything! The sink looked all fancy and the toilet matched everything as well. The bathroom had shells and beach themed stuff everywhere.   
The bedroom was big enough for two. The bed was up against the left wall and looked over to a tv on the wall. Underneath was a coffee maker, microwave, mini fridge. Even the bed was beach themed, the comforter had sea shells lining the edges and it was a pretty blue color. If you walked past the bed it looked out to the beach, we were on the third floor so it looked more out on the ocean.   
There was a balcony were you could sit and just look out onto the beach. The room was stunning, everything was either a light blue, dark blue, or teal color.   
I set my suit case down by the bed.   
"This is really nice!" I said.  
"I'm glad you like it!" He smiled at me.  
"I'm so tired already... I can't get over that lady at the airport!" I said as I plopped down onto the bed.   
"Yeah... We'll it's not the first time we have experienced homophobia..." He sighed as he sat down next to me on the bed.  
"I know and it certainly won't be the last..." I said.  
"But who cares! You're my lovely boyfriend regardless!" I got into his lap and wrapped my legs around his back.  
His face had a soft blush. My comment made him happy. I leaned in and kissed him.   
"What time do we have to meet up with everyone?" He asked.  
"7! The restaurant is connected to the resort..." I said as I curled myself into his neck, I could feel myself getting sleepy.   
"It's only 2..." he said looking at his watch.  
"Oh good.." I said.  
"Wanna sleep for a little?" He asked.  
"Please..." I laughed a little into his shoulder.   
We got up and I took off my pants and shoes so I could be a little more comfortable when I sleep. Nagito did the same and got under the comforter with me. I face myself towards the window. He curled himself around me and pulled me in tight so he was big spooning me.   
"I'm happy we're here together..." I kissed his hand.  
"Me too... What would I do without you..." He kissed my neck softly.   
"Probably be dead..." I chuckled.  
"You're probably right!" He laughed.   
"Can you believe it? Freshmen year, I ran into you... pure chance we would be seated right next to each other in the same class. Now here we are. At a resort together? I feel like time has gone by so fast... We're adults..." I said thinking back.  
"I would do anything to spend the entirety of high school with you..." He said.  
"I know... but best to think of the future then the past. We still graduated together!" I smiled.  
"Yeah that's true.." he sighed he clearly was still hung up about high school.  
"We are living together and attending the same college!" I continued.  
"We sleep together every night!" I said.  
"You're right. I'm happy... You really mess me up, Hajime Hinata... But I love you more then you could imagine..." I felt his grip on my tighten a little, I squeezed his hand slightly as a response to tell him I love him.   
"Let's just sleep til 5.." I said looking at the time.   
"Alright.." he set his phone alarm.   
We got comfortable in the spooning position and I fell asleep almost immediately.  
————

Y'all want a Valentine's Day special? Anything special y'all want? I have 0 ideas XD


	42. Chapter 41

*ahem* WTF I HAVE 200+ FOLLOWERS?! SHIT I DIDNT KNOW YALL WOULD EVEN FOLLOW- THANK YALL  
Sorry no proposal on this chapter... But it's just a cute side chapter! This isn't taking place during the trip.. let's just say this was before the trip after New Years because February~

Hajime's POV:

Valentine's Day already... luckily Valentine's Day landed on a Saturday. So Nagito and I could be together all day. I had just woken up and Nagito was still peacefully sleeping.   
I was practically laying full on top of him, my head resting on his chest. I could hear his heart beat, it often helped me fall asleep. His scent, his sound, his warmth. I love it all.  
Valentine's Day... last Valentine's Day I was still too hurt so Izuru, Chiaki and Nagito and I spent it together. It's because, Nagito left me Valentine's Day of that freshmen year...   
I remember that day before so well. He touched me in the bathroom, I didn't know it but basically he wanted to do it one last time. I invited home over just for a few hours.. he came and I remember after we did it again.. he wanted to be gentle with me all of the sudden.   
I should have seen that as a red flag. He was gentle with my body and loved me so deeply. Then I woke up without him and didn't see him for more then a year, almost two years.   
That was hell. Rei touched me.. I felt dirty and ruined until he came back. I had ruined that last touch of Nagito. But I was so mad at him. Leaving me without a word. I was so confused and worried. Here he is though. Back in my arms. It's so crazy to me that after all that we are living together. Still dating... I love him.. I love him so much..  
I felt Nagito move slightly under me, I looked up to meet his now open eyes.  
"Why are you crying?" He asked groggily.   
"Hmm?" I didn't notice but I guess I started to cry.   
"S-sorry.." I shuffled off him slightly and wiped my tears away.  
"Is something wrong?" He caressed my face softly to look directly into his eyes.  
"N-no! I'm okay!" I looked to the side.  
"You can't hide thing for me Hajime... You were crying.. So please tell me what happened?" He asked.  
"I.. It's Valentine's Day..." I smiled with tears in my eyes.  
He quickly pulled me into a hug.  
"I'm sorry... For leaving you. There is nothing I could do in this world to make up for the pain I put you through.." he held onto me tightly.  
"It's okay Nagito... I'm not sad.. I'm happy. I'm crying because I'm happy.. You're in my arms. You're not dead. After that year and a half of wishing you came back. And your still mine.." I combed my fingers through his white fluffy hair.  
"Happy Valentine's Day..." he whispered out.   
I tackled him to the bed and kissed him.   
We both laughed and he wiped my tears away.   
He moved his hands to my waist and flipped me over only to tickle me.  
"S-Stop! Nagito!" I laughed.  
He continued and nuzzled into my shoulder as he moved his hands all around tickling me. I squirmed and tried to push him off. I couldn't stop laughing that I almost couldn't breath.   
"N-Nagito!" I laughed.  
He continued to tickle me. I laughed uncontrollably and punched him slightly trying to get him off. After a while we both were laughing and he stopped and hugged me. I hugged him back and I didn't want to let go.  
————  
"I'm finally done.." I sighed, I came out to find Nagito on the couch.  
"For once I finished before you!" He laughed.  
"What's the point of a weekend if they make us do so much homework it's basically just like go to another full day of classes..." I got into his lap and hugged him.  
He rain his fingers through my hair while I rested on his shoulder.   
"Are you tired?" He asked.  
"Not really.. I just want your attention..." I admitted.   
"So the usual..." He laughed.   
I laughed softly and I felt his hands move from my head to my waist. He placed a soft kiss on my shoulder, only to start kissing in a line up to my neck.   
"N-Nagito..." I softly spoke his name.  
"Hmm?" He bummed as he continued to softly kiss me.  
"L-let's move to the bed..." I said not wanting to be on the couch.  
"Move to the bed? For what?" He teased as he nibbled on my ear.  
"Don't be mean..." My face heated up.  
He got up with me still in lap, I wrapped my legs around his waist and he carried me to our bed. He softly placed me down, but I wrapped my arms around his neck to bring him down with me onto the bed.   
"N-Nagito.." I stuttered out his voice.  
He looked up at me, I reached for his hand and brought it close to my face and held his right hand with my two hands.   
"I love you..." I kissed his hand.  
His face turned a bright red. I smiled as I saw him look away. For once I was able to get him to blush!  
"I-I love you too Hajime..." He stuttered.   
"Let's do it... I want to feel connected with your again... But this time when I wake up you'll still be with me..." I held onto his hand still.   
"I promise you I won't ever leave you again..." He said.  
"T-turn off the lights quickly..." I asked.  
He quickly got up and turned the lights off, the only light now was from the sunset filtering through the the shades of the window.  
"Come here..." I held my arms out to him.   
He crawled back onto the bed and I wrapped my arms around him and immediately went in to kiss him.   
The kiss was soft, I loved the feeling of his thin soft lips. He moved his right hand to hold my hand and his left hand he moved up my side, sending shivers up my spine.  
I licked over his lips so he'd open his mouth. Our tongues dances together and I loved my hands to his hair to softly okay with it. He snakes his left hand down to slightly run against my length. I let out soft moans into our kiss.  
He brought his right hand down to help take off my pants and boxers. I moved my hands down at the same time to get his jeans and boxers off him as well.   
He was wearing his green t-shirt and I was wearing a long sleeve black shirt. He pulled it off me quickly breaking our kiss. Only to quickly rip his off and bring me back into a kiss.   
"Nng~" I let out a surprised moan when I left his hand touch my member.   
His hand was so cold but it felt good against my fevered skin. He moved closer to me so his length was against mine and he used his right hand to rub us together.   
I moaned into our kiss and then he pulled away from the kiss. I let out a small whimper when he did. He moved his head to my neck and began to leave a trail kisses down to the base of my neck.   
I let out another louder moan when he began to bite and suck my neck. My hips began to move faster against his length and hand. It wasn't enough for me.   
"Nagito..." I whined as I tried to move his length to my entrance but he only moved so I couldn't.  
He brought his hand off our length to my chest. He began to massage my chest and moved his head further down and sucked on my chest.   
"Fuh~ Nagito~"I moaned his name.  
I felt bad.. I'm not going anything for Nagito right now... He always pays so much attention to me.   
"Nagito let me suck you..." I whispered out. He looked up at me kinda shocked.   
I say up and pushed him. I got off the bed and to my knees, pulling his legs of the bed and his legs on either side of my head.  
I picked up his length and caressed it softly nuzzling my face against it. He covered his mouth and I could see the light blush on his face.  
I kissed his tip and moved my hands to the base of his length. I kitten licked the tip and softly nuzzled some his length into my mouth. Nagito moved his hand to the back of my head. He pushed down further on his length.   
I moaned as I felt his length filling my mouth up. I looked up and his eyes were slightly closed. His face was a dusty red color and his breathing was heavy.   
I moved my head faster up and down, tears filled me eyes from the intensity. He was using his hands to force me down further down his length and was doing it fast.   
I tried my best to get as much air as I could. It was starting to get hard to keep it all in my mouth. I wanted him to pull off but his hand was over his mouth, his eyes were filled with lust. The way he was gripping my hair... it made me so happy.   
"Hajime I'm going to cum..." He grunted.   
I hummed to vibrate him.   
After a few more thrusts I felt his warmth start to fill me mouth and down my throat. He pulled out of my mouth, some of the cum and saliva making a string making his length connect to my mouth. It was all sticky inside my mouth. I opened my mouth wide and stuck out my tongue for Nagito to see.   
"God..." He said looking at me.   
"You're hot..." he continued as I swallowed everything.   
"Nagito I want you~" I begged.   
He picked me up and I placed me on the bed so my head was laying on the pillows. He got onto me, pinning me down.  
"You're absolutely stunning..." He lovingly looked down at me.  
"I don't know what I did to deserve someone like you... I love everything about you.. you're perfect..." He kissed my neck.  
I grabbed his face and brought it close to mine.  
"Nagito you're everything I've ever wanted and more... I love you..." I whispered before kissing his lips.   
He quickly pinned me down more, and our kiss became and intense make out. He moved his hand down to spread my legs and push them up towards my chest to the sides.   
He brought his finger down and inserted it into me through our kisses. I moaned softly as I felt him push his finger in. I held onto him and he began to slowly move his second finger in.   
He began to softly scissor me to stretch me out. I let out high pitched moans and was struggling to stay in the kiss. I pulled away and snuggled into his shoulder, biting him to contain my moans.  
"Hajime I want to see you're beautiful face..." he said.  
I leaned back and held onto his shoulders as he continued to stretch me out. The wet sounds made me blush.  
"Nagito please put it in already..." I whined.  
"I wanna savor your body just a little longer~" he kissed my chest.   
"Please Nagito... I need you inside me..." I moved my hand down to his length.  
"You really want me that bad?" He moved my hand away and grabbed his length.   
He spanked his length against my entrance a few times.  
"Mmmhm~ Please Nagito~ I've been so good~ I love you~" I whispered shyly.  
"You have been a good boy~" he kissed me.   
He lined himself up with my entrance and began to push in.   
"Nagito~" I moaned his name.   
"Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck..." He pushed himself in all the way and trie my best to catch my breath.  
"Are you okay?" He asked kissing my cheek.  
"Yeah... start moving..." I panted.   
He did as I asked and began to love his hips at a slow pace. He intertwined his fingers with mine.   
"You're amazing Hajime... You're face and your voice is beautiful~" he praised me.  
"Nagito..." I started to let myself go and get comfortable in his embrace.   
"Hajime you are the best thing that has ever happened to me..." He smiled as he began to pick up his pace.   
"Ahh~ Nagito... I love you!" Tears filled my eyes as I moved my hips up against him wanting more.   
"W-why are you crying?" He asked as he stopped his pace and placed his hand on my cheek.  
"I-I'm just so happy... I'm so happy you love me..." I smiled as tears fell down my face.   
"Please fill me with your love... I'm all yours..." I kissed him.   
He began to move faster. I cried uncontrollably mixed with moans. He was hitting my prostate and I didn't know how much longer I could last. I was so happy to be here with Nagito.   
"I-I'm close Nagito..." I moaned.  
"Me too..." He said.  
"Nagito~" I moaned his name as I released onto my stomach. A few seconds later I could feel him squirting into me.   
"Ahhh~" I moaned as I came down from my high.   
"I love you Nagito... I love you so much..." I hugged him.   
"I love you too Hajime..." he kissed me.  
————

Wow I hated writing this. I just couldn't really figure out what I wanted to happen but I hope y'all enjoyed! Trans Hajime au should be out soon! Scene au will be update later tonight or tomorrow! Requests in the smut requests are being worked on! Happy Valentine's Day! And if you were all alone like me forever alone... just remember Komahina ✨😂


	43. Chapter 42

Hajime's POV:

"Do I look okay?" Nagito asked.   
Mahiru wanted everyone to wear matching outfits, the boys had to wear flower shirts and the girls flower dress. We were wearing flower shirts, short sleeves that buttoned in the front. Nagito of course refused but I forced him anyway, he wore a white t-shirt with the bright blue ocean and pink flower short. Very tropical. He wore long shorts that were a light khaki color.   
I wore exactly what he did except my flower shirt was a light green with red flowers. I buttoned mine all the way up but left the top button undone.  
"You looks great Nagito!" I said as I fashioned a Hawaiian flower clip into his hair, so the side of his left hair was pulled back and out of his face.  
"Why do I have to wear it..." he sighed.  
"Mahiru asked for each person from the couples to wear a flower that matched the others shirt..." I explained.  
"You'd look much better with a flower in your hair..." he pulled me in by my waist.   
"I think it looks great on you~" I kissed him.   
"Now we should get going!" I pulled his hands of my waist.  
I grabbed his hand and made sure I had my wallet, hotel key card, and phone.   
"Do you know where we are going?" Nagito asked.  
"I think so?" I said l looking around at hotel signs to find the restaurant.  
After 10 minutes of walking we found it.  
"Hey you two!" Mahiru smiled at us with her camera, hiyoko holding her hand.   
"Long time no see!" I smiled at her.  
Did they finally get together?   
"I thought the bottoms were supposed to wear the flower." Hiyoko blurted out.   
"N-no hiyoko! It's just so we can tell who's a couple!" Mahiru said embarrassed since she was the one wearing an orange flower in her hair to match Hiyokos orange flower dress.   
"Told you, you were supposed to be the one to wear it." Nagito teased.  
"S-shut up the flower is the color of my shirt your supposed to wear it." I looked away embarrassed.  
"I'm going to wait here for the rest to arrive! The table is on the back! You'll see ibuki!" Mahiru smiled at me.  
"Thanks!" I said as I pulled Nagito.   
"Behave yourself..." I nudged him.  
He only snickered in response.   
"Hajime!!" Ibuki ran and hugged me.   
"Hey ibuki!!" I laughed.   
I looked around to see, Mikan, togami, soda, gundham, Sonia, Chiaki, and Izuru. All seated in that order. It looks like the venue just pushed together a who bunch of tables to make one big long table. Ibuki sat me by Izuru and Nagito by me.   
"Hey guys!" Chiaki smiled.  
"I hate this." Izuru said upset.   
"Aww! Come one! Red looks great on you!" I smiled at Izuru.   
He was wearing a grey Hawaiian shirt with dark red flowers. Chiaki's dress was a light pink with dark red flowers, her flower in her hair closely match Izuru's flowers.  
"You two look great!" Chiaki smiled at me.  
"Thanks! It took a while to get Nagito to agree to the shirt and flower.." I laughed.   
We all talked and soda came over and we both caught up, he was my best friend in highschool, but we haven't talked in so long time. But after smother 10 minutes everyone was finally seated. Everyone was excited to catch up and talk to each other.   
I was excited too. I missed talking to everyone! It was a nice place. There weren't any windows so you could feel the cool ocean breeze and look out onto the ocean.   
I held nagitos hand under the table to show him that I knew he was there while talking to others. He does tend me possessive and gets easily jealous even though he doesn't want to admit it.   
————  
I could tell Nagito was starting to get worn out. He hasn't even eaten half of his food... I wonder if he's feeling okay. Although even back in highschool he had trouble interacting with the whole class. They all talk to him and he can talk back. I think it just wears him out.   
He's too skinny now.. Maybes it's because of college but I've noticed he's losing weight and muscle. I played with the little food I had left on my plate.   
"Hiyoko and I are going to call it a night! We had a long plane ride here!" Mahiru got gathering her things.  
"Yeah we should all call it a night." Peko agreed.   
"Aww!! But the party is just getting started!!" Ibuki sighed.  
"I-Ibuki it's o-okay! W-we can h-hang out i-in the p-pool!" Mikan smiled grabbing Ibukis hand.   
They are a cute couple...   
"Fine!!" Ibuki laughed.   
"We'lol join you guys!" Chiaki smiled.  
"Really!" Ibuki said excited.  
"Yeah! I haven't been in the pool for a while!" Chiaki looked excited as well.  
Izuru only sighed. I patted his back laughing a little.  
"You coming?" He asked.  
"No! I think Nagito is tired from today!" I said.   
Everyone said there good byes, Mikan, ibuki, soda, Sonia, gundham, Chiaki, Izuru, and teruteru decided to go to the pool. Everyone else want to their hotel rooms for bed.   
———  
Nagito took of his flower top and his t-shirt. I took a close look at his body. He's definitely lose some weight. Considering his health in the past.. I'm worried.  
I walked up to him and hugged him.   
"Hajime?" He looked at me confused.   
"Are you feeling okay?" I asked.  
"Yeah? Is something wrong?" He replied.  
"You've lost a lot of weight.. I can tell. Are you feeling sick?" I moved my hands to his hips and moved them slowly up his sides feeling how skinny he was.  
"Hajime I'm fine..." he smiled.  
"I want you to start eating more! You don't need to lose any more weight! You were thin enough before!" I scolded him worried.  
"H-Hajime calm down its fine I promise! It's just your imagination!" He laughed as he reached for my face.  
I slapped his hand away and grabbed his wrist pulling him to the bathroom. Hotel rooms always have scales in them. I'm sure this one does as well.   
I closed the door quickly behind us so he couldn't get out. I quickly found the scale and turned it on.   
"Hajime will you stop it already?" He tried to pull away.   
"No! Get on the scale!" I pointed.  
I forced him onto the scale and he stood there, giving up on resisting me.   
I looked down and was almost horrified at what the scale read.  
"150?!" I said shooked.   
"Nagito! You lost 10 pounds!" I said shocked.  
"It's fine Hajime. I just haven't been able to a work at as much." He stepped off the scale but the look I'm his eyes showed he was clearly shocked.  
"It's not fine! Nagito your health is important!" I tried to get my point across to him. I'm so worried.  
"Hajime I'm functioning fine. I probably just lost body fat from not eating." Nagito turned his back to me.  
I placed my head against his back, "Please Nagito... I worry about your health. You were lucky last time. I don't want to lose you for good. For me... Please will you try to gain some weight?" I cried softly into his back.  
He sighed and turned around embracing me into his arms and holding me close into his chest.   
"I'm sorry Hajime... I don't mean to worry you. I will try my best..." he rubbed circles into my back.  
"A-also you didn't have any body fat before. You've always been as thin as a bone..." I sniffled.  
"Yeah yeah..." he laughed.  
Wait... he was 160... lost 10... and he thought it was body fat? I weigh the same as him now. I'm shorter then him. Shouldn't I weigh way less. Does it hurt him when I cuddle him? Am I too heavy. I haven't really looked at my body closely lately. Have I gained weight?   
"If your thinking about how we weigh the same now, it doesn't matter." He spoke softly.  
"S-stop reading my mind... and it does matter." I said.  
"Our bodies are built different. I wouldn't change a single thing about you Hajime. I'm not weak, your easy to pick up. You're definitely not fat. Any body fat or muscle goes straight to your chest and thighs.. and I love that. Even if you were fat I wouldn't care Hajime. I feel in love with you because of who you are. You're absolutely beautiful. Nothing in this world could change that!" He caressed my face up so our eyes meet.   
"You're just saying that..." I looked to side embarrassed.  
"I am not~ I love your body. But I most importantly love you Hajime. As long as you are Hajime I love you and your body..." He smiled.   
"A-also for your information all my body fat does not go to my thighs and chest..." I argued.  
"Really?" But look... I love having your thighs wrapped my hips. Your thighs are pretty sensitive.. I love being between your plump thighs~ and your chest... god you know how much I love it~" he started to unbutton the bottoms to my Hawaiian shirt.  
"N-Nagito it's late..." I said knowing full well where this was heading.   
"Hajime~ let me touch you a little~" he kissed me.  
"Well I guess you deserve it after the plane ride today..." I sighed.  
He quickly picked me up and wrapped me around his hips. He opened the bathroom door and brought me to our large king size hotel bed.  
He placed me down and I took of my flower shirt and my pants leaving me in my boxers. I was sitting on the bed waiting for him to do something. He was looking my body up and down.  
"H-hurry up or I'm going to bed..." I looked away embarrassed.  
He grabbed my hips only to flip me over onto my stomach. I took his hint and raised my hips, my knees on the bed holding them up, and arching my back down so that my face was barely being lifted off the bed by my elbows.  
"N-Nagito I like seeing your face.." I said.  
"But it's fun watching you struggle to keep yourself up~" Nagito teased and I heard his pants drop to the floor.  
He pulled off my boxers and I tried my best to help him get them off. This position is so embarrassing... He's only seeing my ass right now...  
He moved his hands to bare my ass softly squishing it. He softly rubbed his hands and suddenly I felt a stinging slap making me let out a surprised gasp. He pulled slightly at my hole teasing me.   
"S-stop that..." I said embarrassed as I buried my face into a pillow I had decided to grab from the head of the bed to help me with the position.   
"I'm just admiring you~" he kissed my back.  
He rubbed my thighs and roughly pushed them further apart. I felt him press his length against me. In the middle of my ass, it was rubbing against my entrance but his tip was no where near.   
I moved my hips to grind against his length. I could feel his tip at the bottom of my back.   
"N-Nagito please hurry~" I whined.  
"You getting antsy?" He teased.  
"Stop being an ass..." I pressed my hips back against him.   
"You're hole is so needy~" he said as he pressed my hips forward and put his finger inside of me.  
"Nagito~ Come on~" I begged.  
He roughly gripped my ass, but his length watch twitching against me. I can tell he's suffering too.  
I balanced myself and reached my hand back to his length.  
"Come on~ I know you want it too~" I pressed his tip to my entrance.  
"You're such a slut~" he pressed into me.  
"Fuck~" I moaned as I gripped onto the sheet, letting him press fully into me.   
"You're really tight today..." He breathed out.  
I bite the sheets trying to muffle myself.  
He began slowly moving his hips back and fourth. Tears filled my eyes from the slight pain and the immense pleasure I was receiving.  
"Nagito~ Ahhh~" I moaned loudly.   
"Shhh~ our classmates are sleeping next to us~" he gripped my hips pulling me further onto his length.   
I quickly slapped my hands over my mouth, I had totally forgotten... hotel walls are so thin to. Nagito began to pound harder into me. My body was being pressed deep into the bed and I so bad wanted to let my voice out.   
He would occasionally roughly grope my ass or slap the side of it to get a reaction out of me. I'm sure people can hear the bed moving or Nagito's slaps...   
I wanna see his face... All I can see is the blue sheets and the dark room around me. It helped me focus more on the pleasure through. I was drooling all over the sheets and myself.   
Nagito hit my prostate, making me suddenly gasp. I covered my mouth again trying my best to keep quiet. My elbows were getting tired and my legs were shaky. Nagito was helping me by holding my hips up.   
I couldn't last much longer, I came onto the sheets without warning. Nagito continued into me but suddenly pulled out making me suddenly whimper from confusion.   
He can onto my back and I could feel the hot seed travel down towards my upper back.   
"N-Nagito?!" I said kinda upset.   
"What's wrong?" He looked at me.  
My face flushed and I looked away upset. It feels unfinished that he didn't finish inside.. that feelings is like the ending... even after I finish it helps me calm off my high... Why didn't he finished inside.   
"Is something wrong Hajime?" He asked again.   
"No...." I quieted said upset and let my hips drop to the bed.  
"D-did I hurt you?" He asked worried.  
"No I'm fine." I nuzzled into the sheets trying to get the tingly feeling inside of wanting more to go away.  
"Hajime come on we have to get cleaned up..." he said.  
"Go get cleaned up first. I'll go after..." I said.  
"Hajime just tell me what's wrong..." he picked me up under my stomach, forcing me to sit back on to my legs.   
"You always talk about how much you love the after care... how come suddenly you want to do it alone?" He asked.  
I turned my head away from him not sure really want to say. It's already pretty late and we are supposed to meet everyone at the beach tomorrow for activities all day. I guess I could also him to do me another time... But that's embarrassing and he needs his sleep since he hasn't been feeling well...  
"Hajime? You're still hard?" I heard him suddenly speak.   
"N-no! I'm not!" I quickly covered my lower half with my hands.  
"Is that why your acting weird?" He asked.  
"I-I'm fine really! I'll get cleaned up first!" I quickly tried to get off the bed only to be pulled back down by my wrist so my back was now against the bed.  
"So you are still hard~" he teased.  
"S-stop! I'll take care of it myself! So get ready for bed!" I tried to get up against but Nagito pinned me down.   
"Hajime you know I'd be more then happy to help you~" he whispered into my ear.  
"You need your sleep Nagito. And your energy." I said turning my head to the side.  
"So that it's... your still worried..." he sighed.  
"Of course I am... I'm always worried for you Nagito. I don't want to be the reason it gets worst or you get hurt. I want to help you feel better." I said.  
"Hajime I really am I okay. Don't worry alright?" He smiled softly at me.  
"I could never not worry about you Nagito.." I cupped his face with my hands and pulled his head down to his forehead was against mine.  
"I'll be alright.. So let me help you..." he whispered.  
"Alright..." I said not wanting to turn down the offer.   
He pulled me into a kiss which quickly turned soft to heated. He pushed my legs up and around his waist. He used his right hand to move my hips up more so that he could access my entrance again.   
"T-this time please finish inside..." I said embarrassed.  
"Oh? So that's why you wanted it again? Your not satisfied until I fill you?~" he teased as he pushed his tip in teasingly.   
"Yeah... I love it when you fill me Nagito~" I kissed him.   
He pushed the rest of himself back into me.  
"Nagito~ That feels amazing~" I moaned.  
"Do you want our classmates to hear you that much?" He laughed.   
"I-it feels so amazing... it's hard to be quiet..." I tried to speak quietly.   
He began to move his hips at a quick pace knowing that I'm more then use to his length from the first time.   
I covered my mouth again doing my best to keep quiet. My body moved up and down against the sheets as he used his hands to pull my hips away and towards his length each time he thrusted into me.   
"Hmm~ Nng~" quiet moans escaped through my mouth.   
"Hajime~ You always look so so great underneath me..." He said as he tightened the grip on my hips.   
I wouldn't be surprised if there will be bruises there tomorrow. It's like I couldn't get away if I wanted to. He's being so dominate today.. it makes me shiver with excitement.  
"N-Nagito right there~ don't stop!" I moaned as I felt him hit my prostate over and over again.  
He continued into me like I asked. I tried bite into nagitos shoulder trying to keep myself quiet.   
"Nagito~ I-I can't... It feels so good~" I began to lose myself.   
"Fuck Hajime I'm close..." he moaned into my ear.   
I came once again and my body shook from over stimulation, luckily Nagito couldn't last much longer either and I felt his warm seed finally fill my insides.   
"Ahh~ Nagito~ thank you for filling me~" I moaned.  
"God your seductive.." he laughed a little.  
———  
OwO yay new chapter!  
P.S. this book is now fully up to date! So editing will now start! And then chapters will resume like usual!   
Follow me  
Wattpad: Ziana6  
Instagram: Komahina6


End file.
